Between Dreams and Reality
by Birkhoffs-awesomeness
Summary: Set at 2x12. Chloe's mind is playing tricks on her. Her partner isn't going to be the solution to her problem. He is the problem! There's only one person that can possibly help her. And it's Ella. *DECKERSTAR Smut*
1. Chloe's wet dream

Author's Note: This story is placed in season 2x12, with one exception. The kiss on the beach, in fact, the whole beach scene from 2x11 hasn't happened as I feel it wouldn't go with the story. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Chloe walks into a bar... not just any bar. It's Lux of course. She's not exactly sure what she's doing here but rationality isn't her strong suit at the moment. What she definitely knows is that she's here for a drink.

She makes her way toward the bar, passing strangers on her way that each made a ridiculous amount of effort to look like this, to come here and to party. She looks down on herself, she certainly didn't make any effort whatsoever since this morning when she got ready for work. Black jeans, white blouse, hair in a bun, that's it. Easy.

Way underdressed she reaches the bar, looks around to find the bartender and orders her choice of cocktail. Mentally she's preparing for the conversation to come. She wasn't just here to enjoy a cocktail, she could've done that at any bar. No, she wanted to talk to Lucifer of course, what about she wasn't sure but something drew herself here today.

Sipping on her cocktail she didn't notice Lucifer approaching, neither did she see him in the room before.

"Detective, what a lovely surprise." Smiling wickedly at her. _Speak of the... well, him._

"Yes, well I wanted to speak to you." _What for again?_ Confused but exited Lucifer looked at her and suggested "Shall we take this talk upstairs?" _upstairs... where exactly? His bed? Exciting!... Wait what? _"Uhm... yeah... sure" she said... not so sure of herself but was trying not to make that so obvious.

He held out a hand to her, smirking as if to say _I know exactly where our thoughts are headed... _.

She took his hand and followed him to the elevator_. _Waiting for it to come down was making her feel anxious and kind of... _aroused?_ A ping made her come back to reality and Lucifer gestured with his hand to grant her first entrance.

She nodded politely and stepped in, turning around to face him. He never took his eyes off of her and stepped in, pressing the button to his penthouse. While doing so he leaned into her personal space and could swear he heard her catch her breath.

A smirk played across his face as she knew that he knew. With that, he took another step towards her, inches away from her but not touching...yet.

She could no longer look away from those beautiful intense eyes that were currently undressing her in her mind. _Uups_

As soon as she's done that, his lips were on hers in a swift move. Kissing her deeply. Her breath caught up with her and she finally let go of the one she was holding in a moan she couldn't believe was only coming after one kiss.

The elevators doors opened and they slowly unlocked their lips as Lucifer was gasping for air himself.

Looking at her beautiful lips the only thought he had was to ravish her so he closed the distance and met her lips again. Kissing her hard, while she kissed him back with the same force and pressing him into the wall of the elevator. His lips opening as a sweet sound escaped his lips, she took the opportunity to force her tongue into her mouth, caressing his with swift moves that send her shivers down her body _God this is sexy as hell._

Moaning as her tongue touched his, he moved against her and guided her with his sinful kisses with her back against the opposite wall, his hand fisting her hair to hold her head in place so he could explore her mouth with his tongue.

The swayed inside the penthouse while Chloe was freed of Lucifer's mouth just for enough time to get her jacket off her shoulder and onto the floor while he did the same with his suit jacket.

Just when she was leaning in for her mouth to cover his again, his hands went to her sides and levitated her in one swift move onto his piano which made a marvelous sound as her weight hit it. In fact, the sight of her on his beloved Piano was marvelous. He couldn't stop himself. All he wanted was to feel all of her body at once. He unbuttoned his vest quickly before continuing with sloppy kisses. Chloe broke the kiss, panting and chose this moment to move her hands to the buttons of his shirt. She couldn't wait any longer either. Eager to get him naked. So with the fast movement of her hands, she tore Lucifer's shirt apart and off his shoulders onto the floor. "Woa- ohhh Detective"

With a luscious grin, he leaned in, kissed her hard and carried her off the piano. She swung her legs around him, feeling his erection against her jeans where her wet folds were eager to meet him.

A soft moan escaped her as he carried her onto the couch. Straddling him she wasn't hesitant to move her hands over his naked torso and back. Over his scars which then at that moment didn't seem to bother him.

They broke apart, catching their breaths. "Detective... Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chloe was debating if this was the right thing to so only for a second before she thought to herself that even she herself, the rational side of her brain couldn't stop this from happening. "Shut up." She answered and her plush lips were back on his in an instant but not before he could give her one of his approving sexy smiles that again, send shivers right to her core.

Making out like lovesick teenagers on his couch was definitely a dream come true, finally, she'd be _getting some_.

While moving on to his neck to kiss his sweet spots, her hand wandered into his perfect hair and another moan escaped her lips.

Something changed. She froze. A worried expression on her face and the feeling against her hand made her sit up in his lap. Not believing what she was seeing she looked astonished toward to two horns that were now on Lucifer's head.

With a shy grin that was laced with a little bit of worry, Lucifer looked up and met her eyes. "I see you've found my love handles."

Still shocked she looked at him but knew that even this turn of events wasn't making a difference to what she felt in that moment and where she wanted this to go. She gave him a beaming smile of her own and chose to steady her hands on the horns, just like his hands where on her love handles.

She leaned into the kiss with the intention of rocking her hips against his raging erection... but...

* * *

With a deep breath, she awoke. _Bloody hell_... _Something he would probably say_.

Her eyes wide open now, slowly making sense of what just happened and that, _unfortunately,_ it was only a dream.

With that realization, came another one. Some noise she heard. It sounded strangely like someone chewing popcorn in a cinema.

Scared now she turned around in bed, turning on her bedside lamp and there she was. Maze eating popcorn. Not in a cinema but of course next to her bed. Enjoying the show. "How was it?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What? I heard you scream so I ran into to see if you were in danger then I figured out what was really going on... so I stayed to watch the show!" she underlined the last part with a movement of her popcorn bag like saying _that's what the popcorn is for_.

Chloe now clearly annoyed and feeling exposed she looked away and fiddled with her pyjama top when Maze interrupted her thinking "Hey, what was that..." Putting the bag of popcorn away so both her hands were free to make fists to move them above her head "that thing you were doing, when you were like..."

Officially ashamed now Chloe broke her off by saying "Ok. Maze." Pointing a finger at her as if she was a child... "Get out!...Now" "Alright. At least you're getting laid in your dreams. Because it's not happening in real life." Offended Chloe turned to her "You don't know that!" Maze shot her a knowing look that let Chloe have another wave of shame. "I just wish you'd loosen up Decker. You know, throw caution to the wind... Be impulsive. Just once... instead of.. you know... being you." Now it was Chloe's turn to shoot her a look. A look full of annoyance.

While Maze got up and left the room, Chloe's head was filled with possible Scenarios in which she would throw caution to the wind but she stopped herself quickly enough before her mind could agree with the Demon. _No. This was stupid. Why would she listen to Maze. She was a totally different person. And she was not going to change that just because of a tiny little dream. Well... not thaaaat tiny._

* * *

I hope you liked it. It's only my second story and I haven't written in ageeees so... please leave a review :)


	2. Turning crimson

Author's Note: 2 chapters in 1 day. I just can't stop. I have so many ideas...

You'll probably notice some similarities as I'm going with the storyline... but don't be so sure about what you think you know ;) Have fun reading :)

* * *

No. what she needed was a cold shower. Desperately.

* * *

"Good Morning Detective." _Oh God. That Smile_. It sent shivers down her spine, even after the cold shower this morning, which was quite effective then. She promised herself she wouldn't let that vivid dream effect her. And she knew that she would meet Lucifer at the crime scene in just half an hour since she texted him to do just that. But apparently, her body didn't keep up with her pep talk in her head to play it cool and to not be affected by his charms.

Coughing to remove the sudden dryness in her throat she said "Good morning to you, too Lucifer." He eyed her a bit suspiciously before asking "Have you not slept well, Detective?"

Turning red on the spot she felt a bit shy but oh so mad at Maze. "Oh my god. What did she tell you?" Every word came out louder than the one before that and it took her up a notch from mad to furious. She was going to kill her when she got home.

Curious and very confused Lucifer eyed her with his head turned sideways. "What are you talking about? And who should've told me something?" while he asked the question he noticed the Detective suddenly turning crimson which led him to believe that whatever this was, he needed to find out because her reaction sure was interesting enough.

"Uhm..." she coughed again. "Not...Nothing."

"Oh, now I'm very intrigued. C'mon don't be shy, you can tell me." He teased.

Cursing under her breath she turned on her heel, walking into the room where Ella was crouching over their new victim. "Hey, Ella. What's up?" " Meet Rick Cormear. 19 years old, Malibu State Freshman. Friends thought he was just hungover after the big win against the Pasadena Grey Hawks. Turns out 'be dead. Of poisoning."

Chloe was relieved the awkward conversation was behind them, although she knew Lucifer too well by now and had a feeling that conversation wasn't over just yet.

"Of alcohol poisoning?" she asked the forensic scientist.

That one answered quickly "No! Like Poison... Poisoning. Check it out...(..) ribboned skin, ocular discharge..."

Lucifer interrupted her with laughter, soon to be elaborated on "Sorry, she said discharge. Get's me every time." Instead of her usual eyeroll, that Lucifer expected from Chloe she was caught again blushing. Thinking about him discharge... _God. Stop! _

She was just about to say something when the words were caught in her throat and she had to cough again. _Oh c'mon Chloe. Get a fucking grip._ "Detective," he said smirking down at her "you really do seem like you're somewhere else today. Mhh, do tell me more." He came closer to her and moved his head to the side, his ear now inches away from her mouth so that she could whisper him her secrets. _Yeah right_.

She turned away and focused on Ella again and the case. Since that is what they were there for. A case. Work. Somebody died. And it was their JOB to figure out why. No time for shenanigans.

"Any idea how long it took for the poison to activate?" she asked Ella.

"Well, it's hard to say for sure but best guess: maybe 24 hours."

Lucifer straightened up and focused on the case for once and saw an empty cup on the windowsill, took it n his hands and stated "Poor Ricky made them count enjoying what little life he had left with Sex or friends.

"_Or sex with friends."_ Chloe thought.

Lucifer turned his head towards her, his eyes wide and a beaming smile, looking as sexy as Chloe remembered in her dream, maybe even more so.

"And you only tell me now?" Lucifer asked teasing. She only now noticed that she actually voiced her thoughts, turned red once more, her eyes widened when she was just about to counter her thoughts were interrupted by Lucifer. "What are your plans for tonight, Detective?" he looked hungrily at her as if he had a thousand ideas in his head of how that evening could go. She couldn't even hide her smile as her thoughts went there, too. She could feel the moisture between her legs. _*moan*_ "What? Uhm. No. Nothing." As she realized what she just said she made another attempt "I mean no. Definitely not happening. I was just stating the obvious." She moved her hand, pointing to the victim and around the room.

Lucifer hasn't stopped smirking at Chloe. "Right. Me too" and as she did, he moved his hand pointing at her and back at him with a wink.

* * *

Over the course of the day the Detective and her partner were investigating, starting with watching the disturbing video the professor send to the actor, then the other video he send to the doctor only to end up at a college party where they found the girl who was threatened to die next if said doctor didn't cut her hand.

Back in the lab, they asked Ella if she found out what the components of the poison were, to see if they could help the kid to then go after the professor.

"I talked to a buddy of mine, from the DHS and they found this guy" pointing to a picture of a dead guy on the whiteboard she continued "in a cargo hold of a plane coming from L.A., same poison but it's like totally strong that it even killed him even though he didn't even get injected by it. It looks like it only spilled over him."

"Do you think you can create an antidote?"

"I'm already working on it. I should have it for you in like 2 hours."

"Thanks, Ella. You're a star."

Chloe headed out of the lab with Lucifer behind her. They only had to find the professor now to bring this investigation to an end.

* * *

With a flask in hand, which was supposed to hold a different poison, the professor dropped it in front of Chloe and Lucifer, who were behind a glass door, and fled the scene.

She was about to shoot the door in but Lucifer stopped her "What are you doing?" he asked anxiously. "If I don't get into that room right now, that kid is going to die!"

"A word of advice, Detective: If you go into that room right now, you'll die."

Conflicted by the situation she asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Lucifer looked around, idea jumping to his head "I can save them."

Totally confused now she said "What?" Not sure if it was a question or a statement. She didn't even know what he meant. She lost her train of thought when he interrupted her "But to do so, you need to go after the Professor right now before it's too late." Another "What?" escaped her. While Lucifer was already talking over her again, trying to convince her "I promise you I can get to them without harming myself." "How?" "We don't have time to explain. Do you trust me?" and he looked straight into her eyes as if to make clear no harm would come to him.

She wondered for a moment why she was so sure of her answer, why she was so sure that nothing bad would happen to him if she would go after the professor now and leave Lucifer by himself. "Yes!" "Then go." She hesitated for a moment. "GO!"

* * *

_Victory. Caught the bad guy. _ "Thank god you're here." She said to Dan who was approaching her. "Take him to the precinct. I have to find Lucifer." Without another word, Chloe left Dan there and he shoved the guy towards his police car.

Chloe ran back to where she had left Lucifer. "Where is he? Where is Lucifer?" she asked the kids which, when she last saw them, were in the lab at the professor's mercy and now sitting on a bench outside the college. Before they could answer her she heard his voice from behind her "I'm right here, Detective." With that grin on his face like nothing happened. "See! I told you everything would be alright."

He came down the stairs and stopped just before her. She let out a huge breath she was holding till that moment, relieved he was alright. Without hesitation, she swung his arms around him in a heartfelt embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered. Smiling and leaning into the embrace Lucifer felt amazing.

After a moment she broke out of his arms and said "I guess we make a good team, after all, don't we?"

Unsure what to respond to such a heartfelt and real statement he thought he'd lighten the mood a bit. "What? Like Friends who have sex?" He felt the punch before he saw it.

Chloe had lightly punched him on the arm but returned the smile.

She turned, moving to the car. Wanting to be done with the day and go to sleep, since her last sleep was rudely interrupted by a weird dream and a popcorn-eating Maze.

"Oh C'mon Detective. I know you were thinking about me earlier." Walking to the car with her and opening the passenger door for himself "Don't be ashamed. It happens to the best of us. In fact, I think about you all the t..." he was stopped by Chloe's hand on his mouth before he could finish that sentence. She gave him a look that probably said something along the lines off _Don't you dare finish that sentence_.

His only answer was to shoot up an eyebrow and widen the grin underneath her hand.

Of fear what ideas he might get if she left her hand longer on his mouth, she moved it away quickly and started the car.

* * *

Checking in with Ella before heading home and needing to drive to the station anyway for Lucifer to get to his car, she arrived there with a car-ride that filled mainly with a non-awkward silence.

She wasn't sure if her partner would come in with her since he hated paperwork and everything that had to be done after a victorious investigation.

Stepping out of the car, she waited till Lucifer was out as well to lock it and go into the precinct. He followed her in only to sit in her chair and waved as she was making her way to the lab to check in with Ella.

"Hey, girl. Heard you got the bad guy. Congrats!" the forensic scientist beamed at her before she hugged her. "Glad you're alright"

"Thanks, Ella. And I heard you cured the girl. Congratulations to you, too."

"Aw. Thank you, Chloe." She eyed the Detective a little bit before she said. "What's up with you, eh?" Confused Chloe stared at the smaller woman and asked with her eyes _What do you mean?_ "Well, you've been a bit off today. Not with your investigation, I mean. 'Cause you were awesome. Both of you. But c'mon Chloe, this morning?" she eyed her with a little grin on her face "what's up with that?" when she said that she looked through the blinds to Lucifer who was playing with what seemed like a tennis ball that he was throwing up to only catch a second later.

Turning back to Chloe she awaited her answer.

By now the woman was already fidgeting with the end of her blouse, looking through the blinds at Lucifer, just as the other woman did a second before. "Oh my god. I can't believe u noticed it as well. Was it that obvious that I was a bit off track this morning?" Ella chuckled "I mean. Yeeah it was quite obvious. But I mean... what exactly happened?"

Feeling like she couldn't hold this in anymore and Maze was hardly the rational type, she felt Ella would be a good... scratch that, the only person she could talk to about this. "Have you ever had a dream... where you were like... you know...?" she couldn't even name what kind of dream she had. It was the first kind of dream like that for her. Sure she had wet dreams before, but not that she remembered so clearly and definitely not with a real person. Maybe like a hot actor or something but never like this and to that extent that she felt so hot and bothered after waking up.

Ella's eyes shot up nearly to the sky "Ohhhhh Lord. Like a wet dream..." She trailed off. Clearly lost in thought. She turned quickly, watching Lucifer again, only now he was gone out of Chloe's chair, probably harassing other detectives.

As quickly she turned to face Chloe again with an OH expression on her face "Yup" is all Chloe could make out, her cheeks crimson now. "Shit Chloe. That is... That's so hot." Smiling brightly at the taller woman who wasn't having any of it. "Hot? That's your first thought?" she was about to continue along the lines of _I thought you'd actually help me here _ but Ella already read her expression and said "Chloe I'm sorry. I didn't think. But like.. was it?" trying to lighten the mood with her award-winning smile and obviously being curious to what actually happened in the dream.

Chloe was laughing a bit now, too. It was Ella. C'mon you couldn't be mad at her if you tried. Starting to answer her shyly "Yes... I mean. Really! Hot!... which is the goddamn problem here!" Ella laughed at her, more like with her and said "Haha Chloe. Why is that such a problem? You do find him attractive don't you ?" Before Chloe could butt in she continued "Of course you do. Even a blind dude would find him attractive. So why not jump?"

Amused and confused she asked, "Jump what?"

"His bones, Girl!"

It was Chloe's eyebrows turn to shoot up into the skies "Wh...What?"

"Well, it's obvious you find him sexy. He certainly hasn't made a secret out of finding you sexy as hell. So why not? You said yourself today, and I quote "_Sex with friends_"

Just while she was saying the last sentence, the Devil chose that moment to enter the lab and rudely disturb the two ladies talking. Both turned to face him, perplexed looks on their faces like they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "You, too Miss Lopez?" he gave both of them a big smirk while closing the door behind him "I assure you I wouldn't mind this threesome in the slightest!" he stated matter of factly. Both women now turning crimson. _This certainly was an interesting day._

* * *

I really hope you like this chapter. I couldn't stop writing. and had alot of fun writing the scene between Ella and Chloe. As you can probably see, I took the same investigation as they had in 2x12, made a few changes but kept some quoted scenes exactly how they were on the show with a little twist at the end or in between :) I hope you don't mind, possibly I'm not that creative to think about my own investigations but I rather like that it follows the storyline in a way...

Tell me what you think :) Follow and review please :))))


	3. Phonecall at night

Author's Note: I'm currently so obsessed... I can't think about anything else but writing on this story... I hope this won't change soon and that you can enjoy updates every couple of days but I don't make promises I can't keep. So bear with me :)

* * *

It was Ella's turn to go crimson. She didn't see Lucifer come close to the lab and certainly wasn't expecting him to burst into the lab at the most inconvenient time. She was caught off guard and with wide eyes she looked at both people standing in front of her and slowly but surely made her way over to Lucifer.

She saw he wasn't budging so she ducked underneath his arm that was still at the door and opened it regardless to swiftly make her way out of there.

Chloe felt like punching Ella in that moment but knew at the same time that it was awkward...as she was still in that situation. She looked at Lucifer who still had that smug smile on his face, waiting for her to elaborate on what the two women were just talking about.

Wanting to be swallowed up by the earth, she looked down, so not to face the grinning Devil who was slowly making his way towards her. She was not having it. _Not here. Not now..._ "I...uhm...I gotta go. It's already late. And...I need to tug Trixie in."

With that she quickly left the lab, feeling Lucifer's eyes on her and still feeling the awkward warmth radiating from her cheeks.

She went home quickly after that, said goodnight to Trixie, read her a story and went to her bedroom, exhausted she stripped herself off all clothes but her underwear and fell onto her bed.

* * *

Suddenly, Chloe felt her phone vibrate next to her. Who would be calling her at this unearthly hour? Before she could finish asking herself that question in her head she knew it could only be one person. Only Lucifer didn't respect human sleeping hours.

Picking up her phone next to her on the bed, she looked at the caller Id and it was indeed said Devil.

"Yes?" she asked. Clearly tired. "Well, Good evening Detective."

Annoyed and still,...tired she made no effort to disguise exactly that. "What is it Lucifer? I just talked to you at the precinct."

"Yes, well,...I had a feeling I should check up on you. You felt quite off today. What's wrong?"

_Oh she was so not going there. Not tonight. Not ever_.

"It's nothing Lucifer. I just haven't slept good last night."

"That explains the grogginess but it still doesn't explain why you were so tense all day. Did it have something to do with the topic you and Miss Lopez were talking about?" he asked with a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Now blushing the detective sat up in bed, fully awake now she leaned against the headrest. "What? No! Just...I just need sleep. I'll be fine tomorrow."

She was about to say goodnight and hang up again but Lucifer interrupted her thoughts. "There it is again. That tension! Detective,..." he started slowly, not trying to cause her to hang up on him "have you ever thought about maybe... resolving said tension?"

She could definitely hear the smirk growing on his face while he said that but he was surprisingly not mocking her.

"That. That is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. A tense Partner isn't a good one. C'mon you need to relax, Detective. Your beneficial friendship idea today is exactly what you need."

_Oh no. He so wasn't going there._

Before she could disagree with him he started again "I could be there in under 20 minutes..." *gulp* "...but we both know you're not ready for that, so I'd advise for you to get comfortable and tell me what you're currently wearing."

Anticipation grew in her stomach as soon as he said he'd be there under 20 minutes but then he took it back and she was kind of... _Disappointed?_

Then the conversation took a different tone and she felt so shy all of a sudden. This is certainly something new and she didn't exactly know what to answer. She also wasn't sure of this whole thing but couldn't deny the growing wetness between her folds.

Breathing heavier now, trying to muster some courage to at least reply something. Anything.

As if he knew he knew that she was either getting cold feet or just wasn't very sure of herself, he helped her along. "Are you still wearing the sexy blue trousers from earlier?" her eyes widened. She couldn't believe how calm he was as if it came naturally to him to just pick up a phone and whisper sexy things nonchalantly but in such a hot tone through it. She could feel herself getting warmer. She straightened up a bit and took a deep breath to answer him.

Instead, he helped her muster up her courage by asking her "And what about that simple, yet so tightly hugging blouse you were wearing?" His voice was like pure sex dripping through her phone and she couldn't hold the small moan that escaped her mouth. How could someone make such simple things sound so sexy?

"Have I told you? You looked ravishing today!" _Uuufffff_ "No."

It came out way too unsure and she wasn't sure whether it was even loud enough for him to hear, she swallowed to try again, possibly with more words. "You certainly did. I could hardly contain myself at the crime scene today when you shared that dirty little thought." _God, he's going to make me come with just his voice. How the fuck is HE possible._

"No. I meant... I'm not wearing... I'm only wearing panties."

She could hear him catch his breath for a second there. "Uh-uhh, Detective. I'm liking what I'm hearing." She smiled and got a little more confident.

"Are you... still wearing your suit and... your purple shirt?"

"Why, yes indeed. Although I took my suit jacket off when I came in here before. And now I'm currently unbuttoning my vest."

Now she had a lovely visual image of him shrugging off his suit jacket, probably throwing it on the floor. _No way. It's Prada. He'd never do that._ Instead, he carefully laid it over the backrest of his couch, where he was sitting. _Wait a minute!_

"Where are you?"

A little confused Lucifer answered "In my penthouse of course. Alone! Although I hope I didn't have to state that as it should be a given."

He clearly misunderstood her. "No. I mean where exactly are you in your penthouse?" Her shyness creeping up on her towards the end of the sentence.

Lucifer finally understanding he replied "Oh! Well, I'm currently sitting in front of my piano but I'm going to move into my b..."

"NO! Stay there." She ordered.

"Detective! Have we encountered a fantasy of yours?"

Time to fuck the shyness off. "Maybe" she teased.

"I'm definitely not about to complain. Although my bed is much more comfortable. Maybe next time we could try that out." He stated. Making her blush and breath hard. "Are you touching yourself, Detective? Because it won't be long before this shirt hits the ground." _So he DOESN'T care that his shirt is on the floor. "Hey!" _she exclaimed. "You didn't say you were starting to take your shirt off!"

She heard Lucifer gasping before he said mischievously "I'm very Sorry. How can I make up for that?"

A hot rush went over her body which was followed by goosebumps all over her extremities. "Well, maybe...you could tell me what you would do to me."

Grinning from ear to ear, Lucifer wasn't hesitating "Very well. Now, where exactly are you, Detective? I'd love to have a visual, too. Are you laying on your bed?"

Without hesitation from her, she replied "Sitting actually."

"We obviously have to change that. I'd want you to lay on the bed..." he waited a second before continuing "..below me."

She swallowed hard before complying, her phone now on speaker next to her head on the pillow. "Okay. I'm laying down now." "Very good. Now I'm going to finish unbuttoning my shirt and take it off... if that's allowed?" he asked her while finishing the sentence in a fake shy tone.

Chloe was going to make him sweat, too. A simple "Nope!" escaped her which startled Lucifer a little bit but he was back in no time "But that's not fair. I'm wearing way too many clothes. And while we're at it, there's another problem with my pants. They've seen to have become a LOT tighter." With an emphasis on the LOT he made it seem like the pants were making him feel quite uncomfortable.

To his surprise, Chloe replied "I didn't say I was going to be fair. Keep your clothes on. Open your shirt but don't take it off."

"Bossy today, are we?" he replied with a smirk she could've heard through the phone even if the latter wasn't on speaker.

"Alright. The shirt's unbuttoned. Now can I please continue to explore your body with my imaginary hands?" Before she could think of a reply, a soft "Yes, please" escaped her. Lucifer hummed in return. "I want you to close your eyes. And imagine that your hands are mine." She complied and closed her eyes, her hands slightly sweating thanks to the growing anticipation.

Lucifer did the same. He sat on his piano bench with one leg on either side, closing his eyes and imagine her laying on her bed with only her knickers on. _What a wonderful sight._ "Mhh. I'd love to feel your breasts right now. I bet they're already perky. If not... I'd make them perky by smoothly taking them both into my hands, caressing them, kneading with my hands in slow circles." A soft moan escaped Chloe. The feeling was certainly different from every other time she played with herself. "Are you touching yourself, Detective?" Eager to know Lucifer asked.

Chloe had a lovely little idea jump into mind "No."

She heard Lucifer exhale in a frustrated way and she could imagine there being a frown on his temple but before the latter could speak his mind she went "You're touching me!"

Lucifer's eyelids shot up and became darker than before, with more desire in them while he groaned and wished to be in her bed right now. _The things I'd do to you._ "Mhh those lovely little nipples." She could hear a sound while she moved her hands over her nipples, which sounded like he licked his lips. "I'd take them in between two fingers and tease you with the sudden rush you'd feel while I suddenly pinch them." She arched her back and couldn't hold back the moan that came out of her mouth. "Now I wouldn't let go of them little devils. I'd roll them in between my fingers, not stopping to massage your breasts with the rest of my hands." There was a small pause where he just listened to her responding to his commands.

"Mhh some attention seekers they are. Teasing little things. But I can be quite teasing myself, Detective." He could feel his bulge pressing against his belt buckle, certainly not the most comfortable position he was in but he didn't do anything about it since that's what the Detective ordered. In a more serious tone, he ordered her to "Take your right thumb and forefinger in your mouth." She complied and he could hear her opening her mouth and licking her fingers. _What an intoxicating sound_. Imagining her sucking something else he felt his dick responding and twitching against his belt buckle. A big groan came out which was laced with pain but also immense pleasure. How he wished he could do something about that. None of the less he moved one hand down to his crotch to stroke his cock over his pants.

"Now go back to your nipples because I'm about to lick your right one into my mouth." *moan* arching her back she felt the sensation move down and was about to cup her mound with her left hand but was stopped by Lucifer. "And don't you dare touch yourself where she's currently screaming to be touched!" he said in a slightly aggressive voice that send another shiver straight down to her pussy. She made a complaining noise before he went on "My fingers are still turning. And rolling. And pinching your left nipple..." which earned him another moan "...while my mouth is teasing your right one with slow, agonizing circles." His hips made an involuntary movement upwards, causing his erection to, once again meet his belt buckle. He stifled a groan. "Ahh. Lucifer stop" she pleaded, but her hands resuming their handy work because he hasn't yet said she could stop. "Are they getting unbearably sensitive, Detective?" he asked her smugly, knowing exactly that by now the little buds would've turned a lovely, light pink, colour. "Yes... Please..."

"Well, Detective... I thought you should get a little of your own medicine since you decided to leave my cock trapped inside my very tight pants." With the emphasis on the word cock and his smug voice he heard the Detective groan an apology "So- rry... you can take your pants off now."

He certainly didn't hesitate and made quick work of the belt buckle, the button and the zipper where he immediately felt a relief of pressure on his dick which was obvious by the loud moan he didn't try to contain. In one swift movement his pants plus boxers where on the floor and he sat back on the bench, his erection now pointing towards him, screaming to be touched. "I'm going to touch myself now!" he stated as a matter of fact and continued "My tongue is still teasing your nipple, huh?" She was biting down on her lip now, feeling the pain of her nipples increasing "Mhh-mhh" was the only thing she could get out. "With one last circle around your nipples, I realize the pressure of both of them with my fingers and my mouth." He heard a soft moan of relief off Chloe. "Not taking my fingers off them! Slowly sucking your right nipple into my mouth" which gained him another moan.

He waited a moment for her nipples to relax a bit, for her to relax a bit before he firmly continued "I bite down hard! And pinch your other nipple equally hard to make you squirm underneath me." She immediately did what he said and cried out what she thought was pain at first but it was certainly mixed with a lot of pleasure because in that movement when she arched her back, she could feel her pussies juices drenching her underwear. _This is amazing._ He took his erection in his hand and stroked it hard up and down, not yet fast but he gripped it hard while moving his hand up and down in small circling motions, to the point where he himself, felt a little bit of pain.

"Now release, Detective!" She did while a lower moan escaped her, making her feel limp but content. He opened his hand around his cock, relieving him off the tight pressure once more, earning her a moan in return.

Without hesitation, Lucifer continued his dirty talk "Mhh I can see how wet your pussy is from here. Stroke it over your panties."

She slowly complied, moving her right hand down to her center and cupping her pussy only to move her hand back up again by an inch.

A hitched breath signaled him that she had just done what he asked. "Is it?" he asked her between breaths, his own movement picking up speed. "Mhh?" She was lost in a wonderful feeling and didn't quite hear or understand the question. "Is your pussy wet?" he asked knowing but seeking confirmation.

She chuckled for a second before responding "My panties are drenched." *GROAN*

"Get them off"

He heard a laugh that was followed by noises that where an indication that Chloe was indeed taking her knickers off.

"Boss today, are we?" he heard her smirk through the sentence and couldn't stop his own from forming.

"Since I can't contain my excitement I'm skipping the part where I slowly kiss down your body from your breasts to your ribs, a nibble here and there, let my tongue quickly swirl into your belly button to make you anticipate what comes next..."

He heard a soft moan again. _This woman_. "...and move on to covering your beautiful, wet pussy with my face." She couldn't have felt hotter than in that moment, it was so satisfying to hear him say it, the way he said it.

She swirled her middle finger around her clit only to quickly realize that she wasn't about to last much longer when she move her finger to one side of her clit and started flicking really fast. She stifled a moan and Lucifer was aware of both their situation so he didn't hesitate to continue "Do you have a vibrator?" he asked quickly.

"Doesn't. Matter." She gasped out between breaths.

He got the hint "I'm flicking my tongue over your pussy really, really fast. While my left hands is spreading your legs and my right one is slowly teasing your wet lips."

"Ohh yes. Continue. Please." His own hand picked up the speed, he could feel he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"You're so wet for me Chloe. It's amazing." He inhaled quickly only to continue "I'm picking up speed with my tongue. Looking up to see you let go. What a marvelous sight. And swiftly but deeply I push my two longest fingers inside you." Another moan and he could hear her flicking her wet clit so he moved the phone closer to his ear. "And I'm fiercefully rocking my fingers in rhythm with my tongue, curling them upward to send you over the edge."

Both of them moaned at the same time, feeling their climax come closer. "Fuck." He hissed as his fist was moving faster and faster over the length of his cock, only a couple of seconds away from his release. "Ohhhhh... Fuck...Lucif-"

Her eyelids shot up, panting and out of breath. Realising what just happened to her she looked around and noticed her blanked weirdly trapped between her legs.

_Oh God no. Not again._

* * *

Hehe ;) well, I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing. I apologize for any mistakes I may have overlooked. Please follow and review. I'm happy to hear your thoughts... and I'm open to criticism J so if you think I could've done better somewhere...please let me know J


	4. It was just really hot

Author's note:

First off: A big thanks to On The Darker Side for m first review for this story *-*. And second: Thank you all so much for favoriting/following this story. I hope you will like this chapter as much as you hopefully liked the others :) And as a note... maybe you'd like to watch the episode again on which I based the case :) I took a few lines from the show which I hope you like the idea off... I obviously changed the outcome but I find it rather funny to play with the exact lines and changing them ever so slightly :) It's episode 2x15... as I felt the others between 12 and 15 weren't going with the plan I had for this story.

Well, enjoy, gimme a follow if you like and I always love to read reviews.

* * *

Chloe looked around her room to find a waiting Maze, possibly eating popcorn again or maybe she'd upgraded to nachos and a soda. Who knew how long this dream lasted, but Chloe had an idea it wasn't only a couple of minutes because it felt rather looong.

And since the demon certainly had enough time to prepare herself some popcorn, even if it was of the microwave variety and only would've taken a minute or two, she figured her last sex dream about her partner already lasted for quite a while.

Enough for Maze to enjoy herself at least.

_Oh, at least she only enjoyed with her eyes... not her fingers._

Now with a horrified expression on her face, she looked even more frantically around, only to find no one but her in the room.

_Thank GOD!_

_"__Wrong Deity."_ A thought crept up on her and she wished it away fast.

He was still on her mind. Even past waking up.

She seriously needed this situation solved. So she forced herself out of bed, slipping out of her panties in a swift move and made her way over to her en-suite bathroom.

Once inside she closed the door and turned on the shower. Turning over the thermostat till it reached a stop and with a little hesitation which she whisked quickly, she took a step under the running water.

Ever so quickly she reached up to her mouth with one hand to muffle the scream that escaped her. _Shit, this is cold._

She desperately wanted to turn the knob to end this torment but she knew it wasn't going to help if she didn't at least spend a couple of seconds underneath the cold water that was cascading down her body over the goosebumps that by now were covering her whole body.

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...e-_

She couldn't stand it any longer so she turned the thermostat back to its original setting.

Having to wait another two seconds, which felt very much longer than that, she was greeted by warm water and she felt herself relax into the sensation.

Quickly she rinsed her hair, shampooing it and her body only to rinse it again and apply conditioner.

* * *

"You showered quickly." Said Maze as a form of greeting her this morning, curiously smiling at her although it looked rather like one of those _I-Know-_Smiles.

Chloe felt her cheeks burn up as she avoided the other woman's gaze.

_How the fuck did she know. AGAIN?_

Not letting her escape the misery, Maze added "I thought this time I'd let you get to the good parts."

Chloe looked at her again, mouth agape and furious. Not that she couldn't bring a word over those lips anyway, the demon interrupted her train of thought "You know, 'didn't 'wanna interrupt your orgasm with my chewing again."

As soon as she ended her sentence, she stuck a Dorito in her mouth and loudly bit on it, crunching it up in her mouth.

Horrified Chloe turned away from the demon with her towel wrapped around her and exited the living room to walk back into her own room for her to put on her clothes, instead of having breakfast first. Like she wanted to because during her shower she'd grown quite the appetite, not exactly understanding why, since she could usually go without breakfast.

* * *

"We've got a new case." She texted Lucifer the address of the coffee shop around the corner where Ella had said the crime scene was.

Because: _This is totally normal. I need to get back to normal._

And inviting your partner to a coffee on the go...towards a crime scene is totally something that is normal.

"I'll see you there in 30?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. (Devil emoji)"

_Of course._

* * *

Opening the car door, on her way to the coffee shop only to notice that said shop is rammed and she would definitely be late to work, she decided to look for Lucifer and tell him that there isn't going to be coffee after all.

Instead, she found him walking towards her with two coffees in hand.

He approached her while giving her one of the cups he stated "Tall non-fat almond milk Latté with sugar-free caramel drizzle and no vodka this time."

A slight grin on his face he waited for her eye roll and accompanying comment.

"Thanks." She said after a while of frowning, silently wondering who he must've paid (and how much) to pass all those customers waiting in line.

They fell in sync, walking toward the address Ella had texted her.

"No eyeroll?" Lucifer wondered but kept his grin on his face.

"What? No." Slowly gathering herself. "And I appreciate the non-vodka this time. Nice touch." She teased. Even though she wasn't quite sure where that came from and with the topic at hand, she wasn't entirely sure if it even made sense.

Regardless Lucifer's smug grin took place on his face and something inside her growled.

_Not this again._

She was glad this time, it didn't slip past her mind and out of her mouth, unlike her inappropriate comment the other day.

"Tell me, Detective! How was your night?"

Sadly she just started drinking from her cup, just before he asked her that question, which made the sidewalk utterly ungrateful of the mouthful of Latté it just got spat on.

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, pleasantly surprised by her reaction, thinking it was just a normal question by which he, for once, didn't even mean anything by.

Trying to collect her dignity from said sidewalk and wiping her chin with the sleeve of her coat she tried not to look too ashamed even though she couldn't remember the last time she felt THIS ashamed and caught THIS redhanded.

"Judging by your reaction..." he pointed a finger at her and continued "I definitely need to know more about your night, Detective."

Still in shock but trying to compose herself she let out sharply "What do you mean?"

Not at all sounding sure of herself, which of course, Lucifer caught and which was also the reason why his smile turned mischievous. She tried again and relied on her acting skills this time, to help her out of this sticky mess "Oh!."She looked down on herself, then back at the cup, which she pointed a finger at "It was just really hot."

Her acting skills being a little rusty and, in this situation not exactly having her emotions under control, she could tell that Lucifer wasn't buying it.

"Come now. I shouldn't be the only one always telling the truth in this relationship."

He still had the smug look on his face and his eyes started to look like they could look inside and through her, she started to blush again.

_This is starting to piss me off_

The comment was clearly him, stating she was lying and that he knew she was and she felt bad for doing so because really if it's anything she can rely on: it's his honesty and she should greet him with the same respect.

Obviously not wanting to tell him he had sex with her in her head during the night, she went for a classic.

After coughing out the imaginary furball that was stuck in her throat she started with an honest "Okay...Sorry." and continued with "But it's none of your business."

It sounded way too cold for her liking but she needed to make sure he got the message.

Lucifer lost the grin on his face but still kept a slight smile on his lips because first off: she apologized for lying and she meant it, he could see that. And second: he knew that something happened which made her cheeks flame up to a certain degree where he knew it had to be something that involved him, or a very certain act... possibly even both.

Content he followed into step next to her, on their way to the crime scene.

* * *

"Out victim is name is Debbie Lang. She worked at the head of administration. At a very prestigious elementary school on the west side called Starford." Dan mentioned as the pair finally showed up.

"how could a career in education pay for all this?" Lucifer asked his head now fully into the investigation.

"L.A. private schools are insane:" Chloe stated as a matter of fact and continued "You know, money gets thrown around." She looked at Ella and asked, "What do we have?"

Looking at the woman lying on the floor underneath her, Ella stated "Well, poor Debbie was stabbed in the back, Literally." Making a small joke that Dan picked up on "Maybe figuratively, too. There's no signs of B & E which suggests that she knew who her killer was."

"Anyone recover the murder weapon?" Chloe asks Dan curiously.

The latter answered the question quickly "No. not yet."

Choosing the little silence as her queue, Ella went "You'd think knife..." she trailed off only to hold her ruler over the victim's stab wound. "...but the circumference of the wound is unusually wide." She trailed off again as to think about her next words "...like it was a...fat knife."

Lucifer butted in "Ph.D. in psychology, a certificate for behavioral therapy... you would've thought his woman would've figured out human interaction, yet she provoked someone into killing her?" shaking his head he continued "Therapists...they don't really know anything, do they?" Thinking back to his session with his doctor where again, he had a different opinion than her.

Chloe mimicking his action in her head and stating "Oh. Lucifer is projecting his personal issues on the case again,_ guess we're back to normal_" she adds the last part in her head, feeling glad that normality is finally taking over again between her and her partner.

Chloe starts to wander off a little in her head, not hearing the following sentences that are stating by the forensic scientist and the others, when she notices a framed something on the wall hanging on the wall she was staring at, with the something missing from it. She gathered the attention from the others by saying "Hey guys! What's this?" Taking the frame off the wall and showing it to everybody, already expecting an inappropriate comment from her partner, who was already laughing "Well, where do I start?" Clearly having a lot of innuendos in his head about the dick-shaped mold in the middle of the frame, Dan cut him off with just a finger that he pointed at Lucifer, signaling for him to shut the fuck up.

Ella being the one with a clear head "Missing commemorative scissors. Looks like we found our fat knife...or didn't find it, you know"

Chloe went on with a train of thought "So, weapon of convenience, could've been a crime of passion...Vic knew the killer. So we should go to the school where she worked." She told Lucifer.

* * *

After talking to the dean of the school they had a lead on two parents that became suspects after Chloe got told about the outburst of these two people.

They had them bring into the precinct, where Dan took the time to interrogate them, Lucifer was watching the interrogation through the two-way mirror as instructed by the Detective.

Not knowing exactly why, but he agreed and thought he'd better get into her good graces after the carried they had from the school here.

* * *

"Why would parents go bonkers over a spot at an elementary school?" Lucifer asked the Detective after their conversation to the dean, as they were currently walking towards her car.

"Well, Parents always want the best for their children and a good education is important. If a child goes to a private school, it will have a bigger chance to get into a good college one day." She explained to him

"Yes, but if they couldn't get a spot here, why not try somewhere else?"

Chloe thought about that question before already and answered "This school is supposed to be the best in this region. Maybe they didn't take lightly to the fact that they were rejected and that's why they bribed the teacher."

She wasn't sure if that was exactly the case but the dean did tell them that he knew about them offering a donation to the school, which in her book is a nicer way of saying that it was a bribe.

Now having reached the car, Chloe opened the door on the driver's side of the car and stepped in. Lucifer did the same to the passenger's side of the car and she started the engine.

"So, you're telling me that with a certain amount of money these people would've gotten a spot, regardless of there being a position open or not?" where in this case there weren't any.

Chloe focused on the road, which is the reason why she didn't see Lucifer' face but there is no real reason why she didn't pick up on his tone.

"Probably. I mean that kind of money could help the school be even more prestigious and invite more investors, donations...et cetera."

Lucifer didn't really care about her answer, because he didn't ask the question regarding this case, instead he had an idea of getting his own answers to a very different one.

Opening his suit jacket with his left hand so that he could get his cash out with his left one, he took out a couple of 100 dollar bills and put them into the cupholder next to the Detective's hand on the gear stick. "So, Detective" his grin grew even wider and now Chloe definitely heard his tone and was dreading the next things that came out of his mouth. "If I were to give you a _certain_ amount of money, to...let's say give your offspring a better chance, or whatever else you'd plan on doing with the money... would you enlighten me about the reason you spit out your coffee for?"

Now fully looking into her eyes, because during the course of the question Chloe turned her head towards him, with her eyes nearly jumping out of her head while they were standing at a red light, she gulped down another lump that was blocking her throat.

He loved to make her uncomfortable whenever the topic of sex or anything around that came up.

To get an answer out of her he prompted her with the arch of an eyebrow, looking into her eyes expectantly.

"I told you it's none of your business."

To that, he pulled triple as many bills out of his wad and rejoined them with the previous ones in the cupholder "With this you can make it my business."

Lucifer knew exactly that Chloe wasn't going to be bribed...not with money at least, and not in any important, making-her-a-criminal kind of situation anyway but his intention wasn't giving her the money for information. Not that he wouldn't if she'd agree to it. But he knew she would never agree to something like that so that wasn't the point. The point was to bribe her so she knew just how desperately he wanted to know what she was thinking about in that moment, and that he was possibly going to find out on his own.

The worst thing is, she knew that he wasn't bribing her. She knew it was only a way for him to try and get her to talk. And it's not like she was shy. But THIS. He couldn't find out about THIS. Apart from his ego that would totally burst, it was her dignity that would suffer. She couldn't let him think... and especially not know that he affected her in that way.

Of course, she knew that there was a slight attraction towards one another and she knew that he knew. And if they were ever going to act on that, just like she suggested as it slipped past her lips (_sex with friends)_ the other day, which she actually grew in interest for but would totally deny, it would be a totally different story than to let him in on her not only finding him attractive but to a point where he'd appear in her dreams. And not only that, _if it were only that_, you can't control your dreams, but him making her orgasm, IN HER DREAM... He could never know.

He could nearly hear her think, that's how many thoughts must've crossed her mind in that little time frame so he began again "Listen, Detective. I already know it's something to do with me. Why don't you spare us the denial and tell me what it is that happened to you last night?"

_Oh MY GOD. Did he already know? Please, Earth. Suck me up! NOW._

_"__BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"_

A long and loud honk literally snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly had another one, this time an angry one of getting out of the car and making that fucker behind her squirm but as quickly she decided against it and drove off, seeing the light go from green to red again. _HA! Take that you dick._

..._Road rage..._

Still horrified at the turn of events her thoughts wandered in her head while she said nothing for the rest of the trip to the precinct. She did notice the grin though that the smug little devil next to her was wearing, content with himself which only made her more furious.

* * *

Knowing he was in the doghouse, but also knowing that his speculation came to be true, he tried to be cooperative as much as possible throughout this case to maybe have her open up later on. There was still hope at least

So, he did as told and watched the interview between the douche and the two gay parents that had told the teacher they were going to kill her, but only out of frustration of course.

Soon, Lucifer knew there wasn't much that they could tell them, that they didn't already know and that they didn't have motive to kill the teacher after all.

* * *

"Can you just...please go and overlook the interview Dan is going to have with our two suspects? Thank you"

She didn't even wait for his answer, turned around to go to the lab where Ella was going over the evidence again.

"Hey you!" the scientist beamed and hugged the Detective and before the latter could say anything back she said, "Sorry, but I don't have any news for you, Chloe."

"Hey. No, it's fine. I just..." Now gaining full attention of Ella who stopping whatever it was she was doing to look Chloe intently in the eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I just needed to get away from Lucifer for a moment. That's all." She couldn't hide anything from her friend. She was just so attentive and could see into your soul, it seemed.

"Oh, honey. What's he done?" her voice laced with worry.

Chloe had to think about what to answer to that question but soon came to only one conclusion "Nothing. That's the problem."

Totally not understanding what she meant by that Ella furrowed her brows as to make her understand that she didn't.

With a grunt, she elaborated. "He's just being...him. And this morning...I...spat out my coffee!"

Still not getting the full picture here, Ella tried to understand what Chloe meant and gave her a slight push "And?" she waited patiently for an answer.

Before Chloe said anything she felt a little awkward so she chose to turn around, close the door and start again. "Ok. Look. And don't you dare laugh. I already have to settle a score with you because you left me alone in here last time!"

She eyes the smaller woman in front of her as to say, _Strike one._

Ella swallowed, knowing very well it was a little bit of a dick move and she hadn't apologized for yesterday. "Right. I'm really sorry about that Chloe, I felt overwhelmed and didn't know what else to do. I'm truly sorry, though. Please forgive me." She pleaded, feeling awful to have done that to her friend, knowing full well she felt exactly as overwhelmed and awkward, possibly even more. Him being her partner and all.

"Yes, I forgive you. But only because it's you." Ella was back to beaming and for good measure, she threw in another one of her trademarked hugs.

"Ok. I won't laugh. I promise. You can tell me anything."

_Where do I start..._

_Might as well start at the beginning._

"I had another dream." She spat out, thinking it was easier to get it over her lips quicker.

"Oh, Chlo." She answered sympathetic, just like Dan called her but it was different coming from her, and equally accepted as a pet name for her. "You really need to do something about it."

Chloe thought about answering her but decided against it because she hardly even told her half the story "Yeah, but that's not even it. I had myself under control again. Didn't even think much about it and as I was drinking m coffee, that Lucifer got me this morning, he asked how my night was!" she stated and throughout the sentence and especially the last part she saw how Ella's eyes widened as she pointed out that fact. "Shit!" was her only answer after that before she could collect herself.

She couldn't help a little giggle and soon Chloe followed her into a full-blown laugh.

You couldn't deny, the situation was awfully funny... Well, if it wasn't her sanity that was on the line.

Both women were trying to calm down when Chloe spoke "What can I do? I mean, you know Lucifer. He always KNOWS. Fuck knows how but he does and it just makes me feel like I 'wanna be swallowed up by the ground."

"Oh man. I feel 'ya. But Chloe, honey... there's only one thing you can do." She said and a mischievous smile was growing on her face towards the end.

"No. No. Definite No... Besides... you pervert!" she exclaimed... having a smile on her own by the last word she said.

"Me?" Ella asked, she spoke louder this time but with a mocking tone "You're the one with the dirty dreams!"

* * *

Seeing as the couple didn't seem to kill the teacher/ head of administrations, Lucifer didn't hesitate to move out of the room where was observing the interrogation, he didn't need to listen to douche Dan ending the interrogation.

Making his way over to the Detective's desk, he noticed her not being at it, so he looked over to the most likely place where she'd be and unsurprisingly found her in Miss' Lopez' lab_. _He started to think about what happened when he walked into the lab yesterday and that he walked in on their conversation that he wished he's heard more off than just the couple words that were exchanged before they noticed he came in. _Sex with friends..._ Maybe she was opening up to Ella about the whole coffee spilling situation and especially what it was that happed to the Detective last night. He wasn't going to lie that he was intrigued.

Positive that they didn't see him walk up to the lab's door and obviously in very deep conversation he opened the door to the lab, curious to see if he would get to hear another snippet of information.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you had fun reading this :) Please follow and review :*


	5. Tequila!

Author's Note: Hey you guys :) Thanks so much for following and favoriting this story. I'd love a few more reviews... Tell me what you think about this story and I also love constructive criticism... don't be shy :) I'd just love to hear your thoughts.

Also... very sorry that I'm only updating now... seeing as I've written this chapter at the same time I wrote and updated the last one. I just didn't have the time nor the motivation to spell check it yet... oh and btw: If you see any mistakes, please tell me :) I'd love to correct them.

And this is still based on the case of 2x15

Now chop chop and enjoy reading the new chapter ;)

* * *

"...the one with dirty dreams!"

Chloe gasped, slightly offended by the mocking tone Ella used but also noticing she was right, she let out a small laugh as to agree with her. Looking at her she noticed her face turned blank and she was looking behind her so she turned and... _Fuck off. Not AGAAAAAAIIIN_... _please kill me..._ Chloe thought. Overreacting of course but in that moment she felt like she could not live on and ever look him in the eye again. Though she still was. Her cheeks flushing crimson as soon as she saw his smug grin again. _One day... What? What would happen one day? _As if her mind was mocking herself... _Ha! I'm going insane._

Lucifer spun her out of her thoughts "Detective! You could've told me you were having dreams about me. I would truly love to lend a hand!" _OH MY GOD_. Her mind was screaming, while apparently, her sex was as well since she felt the cotton between her legs dampen. She squeezed her legs together unconsciously which of course didn't go past Lucifer's watchful gaze and she saw him quickly move his gaze down her body and up again. She felt a shiver run over her back and she suddenly felt naked. As if his stare alone could make her lose all her clothes and she suddenly felt a moan trying to escape which she quickly turned into a weird-sounding cough. _Please get me out of here._

Lucifer had finally gotten confirmation about her attraction toward him and he was relishing in that fact. Also...his pants were beginning to feel tighter than they were supposed to feel.

"They found the murder weapon in the parent's pool house."

Everybody got out of their trance-like state when Dan suddenly emerged at the door to the lab.

Lucifer straightened, put his hand inside his trouser pockets, although not like he always does where his jacket flings to either side of his body. No, this time he made no effort to show off his vest underneath and his fit physique underneath that, no doubt because of the awareness of what was happening between his legs. Even he was glad that the Douche decided to interrupt this...whatever this not-threesome was.

Chloe let out a huge breath she was holding and nearly even a _Thank God, _but she just managed to stop herself in time. That would have been a hard one to explain. "Oh, Okay." Happily, she followed Dan to the interrogation room to talk to the couple once more and why they have failed to mention a murder weapon in their pool house, that the other detectives found in the time where they were interrogated just a few minutes ago.

Lucifer was left behind with the forensic scientist. He was going to join the Detective in due time, but right now he needed to collect himself. "Eh-hem." Ella coughed. She was going to make up for yesterday. "Ha. You know when you have some weird dreams sometimes... you need to talk to your friend about it. You see, I met a really hot dude the other day... in a bar..." she was going to continue rambling...how she does but Lucifer interrupted her while moving closer to her. "Very sweet of you to protect the Detective but lying is a sin you know." He shot her a look which meant she damn well knew that yet on his face there was still this bright grin planted which told her that despite all her efforts she knew that he knew that it was Chloe who had the dirty dreams she was talking about and all hope was lost that maybe he hadn't heard the whole sentence.

"Ehm...hehe" she half-laughed. "No idea what you're talking about." She said innocently, yet again she very well knew he wasn't buying that but she thought, hoped he was going to let it go.

Standing now directly in front of her, making eye contact with the small woman he was starting to ask her what she so dearly would've loved to spill.

"Now, what..._is it that you truly desire right now. C'mon you can tell me. You know you want to."_

But instead, all he could manage was "Now, what... did I say about lying?"

He couldn't... No! He wouldn't use his God-given gift on her. He couldn't use it on the Detective, but even if he could, he wouldn't and Ella was another important and innocent (enough) person in Lucifer's life that he wasn't daring to use it on. It wouldn't be fair and he knew it. He truly wanted to know what the dream was about and he suspected the forensic scientist to know but even if she did, she wouldn't betray Chloe so it would be unfair if he made her.

With that he gave her a little wink, freeing her of the tension he put her in and turned around to go after the Detective, into the interrogation.

* * *

Turns out the murder weapon was planted at the gay couple's house because the murderer knew they were the last person to have a public fight with the victim. Lucifer and Chloe had to go to a grieving gathering to investigate who the murder was since another suspect gave them a clue that there, they could have the best chance of finding the killer.

Lucifer used his tricks on half a dozen people before Chloe had an idea of creating gossip about her being a detective, working on the case and dropping the hint that they had incriminating evidence right outside, in her car. Seeing as the moms didn't have anything better to do on a daily basis anyway, she gave them a topic to do just that.

She told Lucifer to wait outside, somewhere where he could see the car and any person approaching it, and wait for the killer who was likely at the 'party' and was going to want to destroy that imaginary pic of evidence.

Half an hour later Chloe got a text message from Lucifer saying "Got her. It's the emotion's teacher." _Of course, he wouldn't remember her name if it was any other than Brittany._

They made the arrest. Case solved

* * *

Back at the precinct, the report had to be filled out and of course, Lucifer didn't want to stick around for that particular dilemma.

It didn't take Chloe long for writing the report, it wasn't a complicated case.

Ella had to collect all the evidence bags, put them in a box, label it for the evidence room and had to write her own report as well. By the time she was done, she just hung her lab coat onto the coat hanger, ready to go and harass Chloe for details. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe's dream. _How fascinating._

She was surprised by Chloe standing at her door and said truthfully "Funny. I was just about to come to you."

"Well, we were so rudely interrupted before..." she laughed. The tension from before slipped away since Lucifer didn't make any innuendos after the awkward moment from this afternoon, she felt okay again, not yet over the shame but she'd get there.

"Since you're here..." Ella moved around Chloe to close the door to the lab from the inside, even though there weren't many people left in the precinct, she didn't want anybody to overhear what she was going to say next. "...I want all the deets!"

_Women and gossip..._ Chloe thought to herself. Only about 2 hours ago she used exactly that against the teacher that turned out to be the killer. Yet, here she was, having the same urge to discuss the topic from before because... well, Because!

"Oh my god... where do I start."

"That's exactly what you said before, Chlo." She giggled. And Chloe followed.

"So,... I was in my bed. And it felt like it was just how I crashed onto my bed yesterday. It felt so real. Anyway, he called and it kinda turned into a whole phone sex thing and OH GOD it was hot."

"Holy Moly! I'm getting wet here just hearing about it. No wonder you're not thinking straight!"

Chloe's eyes widened with Ella's direct response but she also couldn't deny that between her legs there was a pool forming, since this afternoon already, actually.

She laughed again and stated "Now you see my problem. It's just... his voice alone, you know. And then his way with words and of course that stupid question that he had to ask me this morning. And of course, I just happen to have my first sip of the coffee."

"Hahahaha. Shit. How did you get yourself out of that one?" she asked. Eager to know the answer.

Chloe began to blush a little, knowing her answer was obviously a lie and she would pick up on the stupidity of it just like he did this morning.

"I said the coffee was hot."

"Hahahahahahahaha. I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to laugh. But could you not think of something better?"

Chloe was still smiling, regardless of Ella laughing at her, she knew that she would never mean it in a bad way.

"What was I supposed to say. It would've been obvious either way. You know the look he has. It's like he can see your thoughts. And besides, you didn't even see my reaction. It wasn't a little cough or a little dribble down my chin. It was a full-blown fountain of _Tall non-fat almond milk Latté with sugar-free caramel drizzle and no vodka this time_." She mimicked Lucifer for the last part but didn't dare to try a British accent.

If Ella was drinking something at that moment, she swore she would've spat out a fountain as well. They both started to laugh at how ridiculous and hilarious that situation was.

After a while, Ella broke the laughing silence "Oh Chloe. You seriously have to have sex with him. I mean, when you two are in a room together it's like I have to duck, there's so many sparks flying around. I'm always afraid I'd get hit."

Chloe thought about her ridiculous idea "Right. Sex with friends. It's not like I haven't thought about it, duuuuh" She elongated the last word and made a movement with her hands that was signaling that if she hadn't, they currently wouldn't be in this situation, talking about it "But,... you know if his ego wouldn't be so big, if he wouldn't tease so much about it...maybe..." she knew it was an excuse but there was some truth in there that she was feeling hesitant because of those things.

Ella just came back with "If he wouldn't tease like that, it'd only be half the fun." She winked at the taller woman, who in return fell into laughter again and admitted "Touché."

* * *

Coming home she found the house empty, no Trixie... she knew that since Dan had her for the week, and no Maze. _Probably bounty hunting... or Booty hunting_ she thought.

She had her phone in her hand, surrounding the kitchen island, she sat down on one of the barstools there and texted Ella "Thanks. You're the best."

Looking up from her phone she nearly fell off the stool as she was startled by a neatly styled and very hot looking Lucifer.

Catching her breath as the shock came over her she saw him standing there, smugly in front of her with both his hands in his pockets again, this time showing her his white shirt underneath the suit jacket. _Mhh... only a two-piece now._

"Okay." Exhaling the breath she still held from the shock she started again "I am 'gonna tie a bell around your neck at some point." Possibly regretting that sentence a second later Lucifer replied "Uhh sounds like a fun bit of foreplay."

And again a shiver came over her that ended exactly where she desperately wanted to be touched. Her sex ached already and she thought about fixing that situation on her way home anyway so maybe throwing caution to the wind wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Lucifer approached her and before she could question that voice in her head she felt herself being pinned against the wall that made Trixie's bedroom door. _Thank God she wasn't here. But he knew that. That's why he's here._ And besides, she didn't even mind at this point.

She didn't even remember that she put her phone back into her pants pocket till she felt it vibrate, which didn't help the situation in the slightest.

She moaned. Loudly. Which to her non-surprise made Lucifer chuckle and look her even harder in the eyes. She knew. He knew and He knew that she knew.

In a second his lips were on hers, not even waiting for her to grant him entrance, he granted it himself and she moaned into the kiss, clearly not minding. His left arm was caging her between him and the wall and the other, she only started to notice was at her neck, holding her head in place while he continued with the torture of clashing their tongues together in a heated battle.

Her head, her mind was now completely free and she was just going to enjoy herself, without any strings attached.

Grabbing his hair and pulling at it, earned her a moan which was met by another forceful plunge into her mouth which she gladly returned by sliding her tongue over his and in a circle again to become a messy but ever so hot kiss. Her other hand went to caress his muscles over his shirt which she was fiddling with to get open, while her right leg was swinging around his to pull him closer. "Oh! Very eager, are we, Detective?" *Moan* She wasn't going to deny that she very much wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to lick him and to take him.

"Damn straight." was her only answer as she pushed against him till his lower back met the kitchen counter. She heard him wince at the hardness that was poking into his back, while she could appreciate the hardness that was currently begging for attention in his pants. She very much liked the sight before her and bit on her lower lip that formed a grin on her face, her eyes full of desire to devour the man in front of her.

A silent "Fuck..." escaped him as he looked at her, saw the naughtiness in her eyes and thought that this might not go as he had planned. Very much the opposite. But he would enjoy every minute of her ravishing him. His dick twitched which made him look down to the bulge in his pants. "Well, he approves.." and he looked up at her again and saw her move forward to once again bang their lips together in a mouthwatering kiss. His hand made his way down her back to her ass where he squeezed the lovely plum buttcheek as his groan parted their lips for a moment before she closed the distance once more with a buck of her hips against his own which had them both moaning into the kiss.

Her hands where on his chest again, unbuttoning the shirt in a rush and quickly sliding his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. Lucifer took a step forward, standing up so he could discard both items. In the meantime, Chloe shrugged her jacket off and onto the floor as well, and started unbuttoning her own shirt when Lucifer's hands stopped her.

She looked up at him, not quite understanding but she was met with a Cheshire grin "Allow me, Love." His Britishness (or rather, devilishness) that was associated with the pet name made her aware of the very needy wetness between her legs. He needed to get on with it already. She needed this.

He moved her hands away from her shirt and unbuttoned the rest of the closed buttons only to tear both sides open and over her shoulder to revel at the sight of her. He couldn't stop himself from going to his knees while both his hands shot up to glide over her body from her waist to her breasts which he so desperately wanted to knead his fingers into. As if reading his mind and needing his hand on them as well she made quick work of unclasping her bra and throwing it away.

She heard him rowling and in less than a second his hands where on both her tits at the same time which made her press into the touch while a moan escaped her lips.

He started licking her stomach, he made his way up from the hem of her trousers to her belly button. He kissed his way down again, moving ever so slightly to not kiss the exact same trail downwards. During that torture, he tortured her nipples all the same with his thumb and index finger, making small circles with his thumb, going over them with his index finger and finally pinching them with both and Chloe squealed beneath his touch. Her hands moved from her sides to both their hairs, she massaged his head with her fingertips and nails, just like she did with her head. And just before he pinched her nipple again she tore at it, both their hairs which altogether made both of them moan at the same time.

He looked up at her then "Naughty little minx, you are."

She gave him a wink, totally reveling in the sight before her. Lucifer didn't hesitate to open her pants with a bit at her hem and a pull of his head, he had freed the button and was going to move to her Zipper when she couldn't stand the teasing anymore and she pulled at his hair so that he had to stand up. He voiced his complaint in a wince while she took the time to open his belt buckle, button and zipper.

She looked him in the eye once one with a devilish grin she shouldn't even own but it made him all the harder.

Abruptly she left his space and sunk to the floor with his pants and boxers included in the movement.

He watched her in awe and was going to protest that she should have the pleasure first but couldn't voice his complaint or take action before he was startled by the doorbell.

A second later she registered as well, that someone was at the door and it made her jump to her feet immediately.

They both looked at each other, as if not knowing what to do.

Lucifer's logical part of his brain stepped in and figured that, as soon as this is dealt with, their adventure can continue. So he bent down to collect his trousers, pulled them back up quickly, closed the zipper and made his way towards to door. In that time Chloe picked up her shirt from the floor, put it on and closed a few buttons.

After looking back at Chloe, to make sure she's decent, Lucifer opened the door and a beaming Ella stood right before him, nearly screaming "I brought Tequil-..." She trailed off as soon as she saw who answered the door and noticed what she was interrupting.

About to say something apologetic she was pulled in by Lucifer's arm while he said

"And I thought I would never see the day..." He looked at both women ravishingly before he continued "...2 fantasies with one..." he trailed off again and looked down on himself "...I'd hardly call it a stone, although it is hard as a rock!"

Ella gulped and didn't know what to say but she couldn't keep herself from looking which resulted in a gasp.

Lucifer being Lucifer, he devoured the look on her face and loved every second of it.

Chloe noticing that he was staring at Ella to try and make her uncomfortable, had a plan of her own.

She quickly got her phone out of her pocket and typed a response to the last person who texted her.

A few seconds later and Ella was still shocked and looking into Lucifer's eyes and it made her feel a tingling sensation between her legs which only worsened when her phone started to vibrate.

But glad for the distraction, she quickly got it out of her pocket and read the message.

Lucifer chose this moment to close the door behind him slowly while looking over at Chloe, who surprisingly still had that dark look in her eyes that made him twitch in his pants. It was starting to get slightly painful.

Ella rapidly turned her head to Chloe and looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She looked down on her phone, reading the message again "U wanna give him a taste of his own medicine? (and 3 emoji's that cleared up any doubts she might have as to what she meant)"

Chloe felt that Ella might not be up for that but took it as a hint that she should stall a bit as the smaller one gulped and reached for the screw-top of the bottle she brought.

Lucifer's eyes now fully on Chloe as the latter was walking towards him with an enticing glare as to tell him nothing's changed.

His brows shot up in surprise and he could hardly be ready for her lips to crash up to his again while her tongue was licking over his lower lip begging for entrance.

He gladly granted said entrance and groaned when her tongue met his again and swirled over it in agonizing circles.

He heard Ella gasp and opened his eyes that he didn't know when he closed them, to look at her.

Chloe couldn't help a smile against his lips as she saw him looking over to her friend. With the bottle clasped in her hands, Ella took another big sip and looked at the pair making out, hard.

Lucifer pulled away, looked at her and said "I assure you, I really don't mind an audience..." he took the moment to look down to Chloe "...unless you.." she looked at him with as much desire as before, possibly even more and he knew the answer but was still going to finish state the question but Chloe had other plans.

She turned away from Lucifer and now that he couldn't see her face anymore, she looked over to Ella and asked her, if she was into this with, with her eyes.

She got her answer as Ella took a last chug of Tequila, which now made the bottle weigh about a third less, and walked slowly towards Chloe, feeling much more confident but still nervous. Also very much aware of her body's signals when she stopped in front of Chloe and looked the taller one in the eyes, she knew she was as hot for this as nervous.

'Throwing caution to the wind' she moved her right hand up to Chloe's neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Lucifer couldn't believe his luck, neither could he believe the strain his pants had on his twitching erection.

Moving their luscious lips together in a heated kiss, Lucifer could make out that Chloe was asking for permission as she licked Ella's lower lip with a small force, the latter gasped and with a moan both tongues touched and both girls were rubbing their tongues together with more force now, both holding onto the back of the other's neck and Lucifer's mouth was agape, wanting in on the action.

He stepped closer to them and moved both of his arms to both of their back, both slightly pressing into the touch. His smug grin grew bigger as he made their way down their back to cup their asscheeks and give them a clap.

Both women shot their eyes open and groaned into the kiss, which is exactly what he anticipated.

They slowly backed away from each other, granting Lucifer the attention. Ella looked at Chloe, still with a little hesitation while Chloe gave her a wink and the other woman understood exactly what she meant.

Lucifer was already looking at her when she turned her head towards him and she bit her lip. That was it. He couldn't control himself any longer and lunged forward to meet the Mexican's, so beautiful, plush, and not-sore-enough lips.

It was Chloe's turn to enjoy the show as their lips met, Ella sucked in a breath before her mind went to work again and she moved his lips against Lucifer's.

It was so much more intense than she thought. Their kiss alone send shivers down her body but watching them two kiss right in front of her made her panties soaking wet. Lucifer was hugging Ella to slightly pull her upwards. The latter nearly on her tiptoes was fisting her hands in his hair and moaning against his lips as his hand made it's way downwards, ever so slightly brushing over her wet center. Her tight jeans made it feel like there wasn't much between his fingers and her tingling clit and she shoved her hips to meet his fingertips when she heard him groan.

Chloe's eyes were busy watching the show, while her hands were busy unbuttoning the two buttons she only recently buttoned up again and she let her shirt fall to the floor.

Approaching the kissing pair from behind Lucifer, she made quick work of his pants. Again.

And with a swift move, they pooled at his feet again.

He pulled away from Ella, loving the way she was looking at him, ever so innocent but with a burning fire in her eyes, just as she was loving the look on his face that sent a shiver down her body, only apparently, to make her aware of the fact that her knees were going to give in pretty soon.

"Come now, Detective. Miss Lopez is wearing way too many clothes."

Lucifer voiced his complaint, although both women couldn't see anything worthy of one.

Ella licked her lips as she looked down, in the moment where Chloe made her way over to her again to give her a quick peck on the lips while taking off the other's jacket. She made her way from her jaw, down to her neck as she brushed feather-light kisses against her skin only to stop close to her ear and whisper something into it.

Lucifer watched both women getting heated again, very much enjoying himself.

He was just about to step up to them when they both turned to him and with mischievous smiles on their faces that were definitely up to no good.

Both women held one hand up to his chest and pushed him onto the sofa behind him.

Surprised his back hit the fluffy cushion of the L shaped sofa.

He was about to prop himself up on his arms to greet the two ladies but was ever so fast pushed into the mattress again.

A whining moan escaped his lips as Chloe made her way to the other side of the L when she gave Ella one last long look and both winked at each other.

Lucifer felt like he clearly drew the shortest straw as he noticed the insider looks they were giving each other

He was going to word his complaint before both women quickly squatted down next to the sofa and simultaneously licked his pride erection from the hilt to the very tip.

* * *

Cheeky me ;) I hope you had at least half the fun reading it as I did writing it.


	6. The worst that could happen? -Murder!

Author's Note: Longest Chapter yet.. hope you guys have fun :)

* * *

Lucifer gasped out loud by what he just saw and not only witnessed but felt. A low groan from deep inside him escaped and vibrated through his body, which only seemed to spur on the two women leaning over him.

It had been a while since his last threesome and the start of this one promised to have an amazing or rather several magical endings. He very much enjoyed the attention and the gleeful licks both women were giving his erect cock.

Moving both arms toward them to thread his fingers into each of their hair, his hand was quickly caught by Chloe with a demanding expression that meant he was not to do anything else but enjoy.

With a groan that was only half of protest, the other half pure excitement, he let his arms fall behind his head and watched the show.

Chloe and Ella mischievously glared at each other, both enjoying the action of licking Lucifer's length up and down when both of their gazes fell on the latter and looked hungrily at him.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he couldn't think he could get any harder, since this little torture game they were playing already put a strain on his member but apparently he was wrong. The pressure was building and he was desperate for more friction. As if reading his mind, his cock was twitching against their tongues which resulted in both women moaning against it.

Chloe was about to take him in her mouth, already preparing herself mentally, not to gag when she was going to try to take him whole.

Before she could finish her thought process, she felt a hand in her hair.

She was going to pout and punish the Devil for not obeying the order when she saw both of his arms still behind his head, looking ever so smug. Then she turned to see what exactly touched her head and was shocked to see that it was somewhat of a black, furry feather boa. Confused she followed it's movement and noticed that it was attached to the man laying in front of her, somehow it vanished underneath the side of his hips.

Wide-eyed she moved to stand and followed the moving thing back to its end which was now near her face and her mouth dropped as she saw the red, furry end which vaguely resembled a lion's... a lion's...

Feeling hot, heavy and sweaty, Chloe woke from her dream with big eyes, only just coming back to life and slowly grasping what happened..._yet again_ but also what she saw.

_Fucking hell..._ This was getting more out of control than she could cope with.

_Soon I'll be looking at padded walls around me when I wake up_.

Not even bothering with looking around her, until now, she was relieved when she found no Maze lurking around, enjoying the show.

Dreading the look at her alarm clock she knew she had to get up, despite feeling like she didn't even sleep 2 whole hours. Even though it looked like she slept all the way through till morning. With aching muscles, she made her way out of bed and into her shower. Not bothering with the coldness this time since the moment of being horny was quickly replaced by the confusion, the slight horror and latest, the tiredness.

* * *

Looking around the corner at the end of the stairs, into the kitchen, she hoped Maze didn't offer her breakfast of the burnt-toast variety. Walking towards the fridge to make herself a quick sandwich and head out to work, she was startled by a "Hey Roomie!"

Chloe turned around to face the other woman, wrapped in an apron, who spoke again "Where' you going?" with a twinkle in her eyes that told Chloe that she was aware of the dream Chloe had, _AGAIN..._

Not wanting to have a conversation about that...or facing the truth she replied "Maze, hey... I'm on my way to work. I'm running late...", clearly lying through her teeth, although she didn't have much time to spare.

Maze eyed her with a smug smirk on her face, just about to start to ask her along the lines of _how many? _(orgasms that is...) or _c'mon Decker, even your dreams are telling you to get laid_ or something like _I wish you wouldn't lock your door so I could watch _(not that a locked...anything.. could keep her at bay) but both women were startled when the toaster made itself noticeable with a push upward to reveal two hellishly burnt toasts and she only said "Ah, no! But you haven't had breakfast, c'mon."

Maze made her way to the toaster, picked up the charcoal pieces, turned toward Chloe and hummed in a high pitched voice, very proud of her domestic self.

"Ehm... No,...I'm. Oh yeah, no I'm not hungry." Partly not wanting to offend the other woman and the other part of her wanted to escape this situation before Maze would start with the innuendos again. _Oh, the innuendos...Gonna' get enough of them from another person today..._

Disappointed that Chloe wasn't going to eat the toast, for whatever reason, she put the toast down and quickly shook the feeling away.

She was going to reply that the domestic thing wasn't working and that she knew that but the opening of the door stopped her in her tracks.

A stunningly, dark-haired and well rested Lucifer came through the door "Good morning, Detective." A killer smile plastered on his face and Chloe had the gut feeling of wanting to punch him in said face.

Turning to Maze and looking her over approvingly "Uhh hello. Look at you in that apron. Never thought I'd see the day!"

Maze shot him a hellish looking smirk back and said "Speak of the you..."

"Oh?" Lucifer glanced over at Chloe who's face currently fell and a wild crimson color crept to her cheeks. She had nearly forgotten about the dream with the black toast before her and that she hoped she didn't have to swallow that down... _Swallow... Oh god..._ She was very quickly reminded of her dream again and _Oh God!_ She would've loved to just run away but obviously, that wasn't a solution because..._wait... why isn't it one?_

_Stop being ridiculous! Nobody knows anything_. Looking at Lucifer it looked different though, it looked like he could read her thoughts and knew exactly that she was thinking of him and his... _very...large...STOP IT!_

Cursing Maze under her breath for making her uncomfortable, although was it really Maze's fault... she didn't even say anything... Yes! It was totally Maze's fault! But then took the courage to look at Lucifer once again, taking a breath and wishing him a good morning, too.

He had not stopped grinning, something was up with the Detective, he could tell and not just today, the last couple of days she was...off. And he wasn't any closer to the answers but he did overhear those lovely snippets _Sex with Friends_ and _...the one with dirty dreams_ where he suspected that "You're" was the missing piece in front of that sentence, that he missed. And he witnessed that the Detective got flushed cheeks, way more often around him for those past days, he was eager to find out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Do tell, Detective. Have we been thinking about naughty stuff with the Devil again?" he asked, speculating.

As he saw the awkwardness she was in after he asked her, his suspicions proved to be right. _Ah Ha! I knew it!_ He thought victorious.

Flabbergasted she tried to deny it "What? Pfftt, No! Why... Why would I think...about you?"

Not really thinking he'd buy her bullshit, she was glad however when his smile faded a little and she saw the confirmation on his face when he must've thought _Right, as if. That couldn't be it._ Although there was a pit that formed in her stomach, not sure what it was Chloe wished it away. No, she was glad he bought her pathetic lie. _Or am I?_

Maze interrupted her controversial thoughts, and possibly Lucifer's as well "Riiiiiiight. Now, why would you ever do that?" She spread the sarcasm on thickly, just like the peanut butter on her burnt toast in front of her.

Chloe now fully embarrassed, all hope was lost on saving her ass out of that one when suddenly her phone buzzed in her pants.

She exhaled deeply, far too obvious about welcoming the disturbance and looked at her phone that she retrieved from her pants pocket.

Lucifer seemed to take the time to eye Mazikeen with a queried look on his face.

"Uh uh! You guys gonna' have to figure it out on your own!" she replied while chewing on a bite of peanut butter á la charcoal. Annoyed at the two clearly blind ('cause you gotta be blind not to see the sexual tension!) kids (duh, adults would've already talked the talk and boned the bones?!) in the room she went out the door, taking another bite while Lucifer watched, cringing.

The door shut and Chloe could feel the smile that was sitting on Lucifer's face again, no doubt at the fact that they were alone now.

As if on queue "Come now, you can tell me what it is, Detective. We're alone now and if you want..." he took a step toward her "...I won't kiss and tell."

_And we're back to innuendos_. Maybe she was glad about that. At least he didn't change, even if she did over the last two days. Only because she didn't get much sleep, of course. Although she did, it was just that her sleep time was filled with images of...the man in front of her. Shaking her head she was going to ignore what he said and tell him about their new crime scene that Ella just texted her about but she was cut off when he continued "...Not that the Devil ever does."

_Oh my God. Lucifer. The Devil. His... his... TAIL"_

Lucifer saw her eyes widen and couldn't place it. He didn't know what she was thinking. She was a mystery. A mystery he set out to solve, if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

The car ride was filled with innuendos but Chloe gave herself a kick in the ass and recovered from the awkward moment in her apartment and was able to come back at Lucifer like usual.

While stepping into the building Lucifer made one last move at her when he playfully hit the Detective on her upper arm with his elbow "You know, that tension that you clearly have... I can think of a lot of ways how we can happily resolve that."

She could see the beaming smile that formed on his face,_ God, that beautiful smile._ _Nope. Smug smile. Like the player that he is. _

Finishing with an open question he looked at her and asked "What's the worst that could happen?"

And with a suggestive eyebrow, he waited for her response

_What is the worst that could happen? _Chloe thought o herself. _That I'd fall for him!_

_But was that really the worst? No, that wasn't it. It's because I'm scared...scared that he'll find me boring. Scared that he will be bored after. (a while). He did mention once that he didn't understand how someone could have sex with the same person over a certain period of time. But around her he's different. He didn't get bored of her all this time they'd been working together... why would he then? Would sex change his feelings for her? Feelings? Well yeah, of the horny variety... Would he still want her after a quick fuck?_

"Murder!" Ella abruptly brought Chloe back to reality "Confirmed! Blunt force trauma to the back of the head. Victim got hit..." she lifted the murder weapon to visualize "with this backgammon board"

Lucifer, now back to reality himself, focused on the case at hand "Not very sportsman-like." He stated. Ella hummed in agreement and put the board aside."He was an orderly, Toby Mulligan, 32. Body was found here" she gave Chloe the file to check the data.

"Okay. They interview the staff or the patients, yet?

Ella stood and told them the bad news "No, not yet. It's a psychiatric hospital, so the staff didn't want the patients freaking out over the dead body. They've been busy moving everybody to a different floor."

Before she could get the last word out Lucifer already butted in "I LOOOOVE the mentally ill" putting full emphasis on the fact that he LOVES the bonkers.

_Ha! How ironic. Just when I got up this morning, thinking I could be found in a padded cell not long from now if I continue to have these...dreams._

_Oh! Knock it off! _She told her brain but it wasn't listening...

Beaming at the fact and looking at the Detective he continued "I mean, who isn't amused by someone that thinks they're ill based on Napoleon or Wesley Snipes?"

Chloe was trying to distract herself by oh, yeah...doing her job! "Who found the body?" she asked the forensic scientist but got her answer from Dan instead, who was walking into the room "God!"

"Ah! See!" Lucifer pointed at the other man to confirm he was right about the people with a screw loose. "God Johnson." Dan elaborated "He's a patient. He's right in there." Pointing to a room behind Lucifer. While the latter looked around to find the person Dan was talking about behind a closed door "Guy actually thinks he's God. He changed his name and everything."

Chloe patted Lucifer on the shoulder with a grin on her face "Ah. You two should have a lot to talk about."

Not recognizing her sarcasm and irony Lucifer admitted "Oh yes! I would like to have a chat with the All-mighty!"

* * *

After Dan told Lucifer to hold his horses and that there was loads of bureaucratic stuff to go through before being able to talk to the guy and Lucifer obviously dismissing that and going ahead with it anyway only for him to get caught and thrown out of the room by one of the doctors, they found themselves in Ella's lab to get info on the 'God'.

Because of Lucifer's recklessness, Chloe told him that now, they'd have to wait even longer for an interview with him, which of course gave Lucifer the brilliant idea of committing himself. Without the Detective's consent, of course. She would've never gone for his plan.

Several hours later Chloe finds herself not being able to contact Lucifer but finds however a small note tucked under her keyboard at her desk. She picked it up, unfolded it and it read "Detective, you will find me at my new home, you're welcome." with the address written below.

The address of their crime scene. Not fully grasping what he had done but having a vague and tormenting idea, she made her way to the hospital.

* * *

"They have art class at the moment." A doctor replied to her question of where her partner may be.

Getting directions to the room she went to find her partner only to see him in front of a canvas, painting. She stepped into the room, grabbed herself a chair and sat in front of him. "Your new home, is it?"

"Well, Detective. One has got to do what one has got to do."

She couldn't help the eyeroll "Why Lucifer? Why the hell would you get yourself committed?"

He shrugged and answered pointedly "I did it to help the investigation."

Suddenly pleased with his drawing he showed it proudly to the Detective. "What do you think? It's a good likeness, isn't it?"

Frustrated with her Partner at seeing the stick figure that was apparently supposed to be her, and the smug grin he was once again wielding Chloe got up from her stool and said point blank "That's it." Before continuing "I'm going. I hope you're having fun during your 72-hour hold." She turned on her heel, moving to exit the room and the building when Lucifer replied after her "Well, yes of course. God and the Devil in one place? I'm not sure if I could think of anything more fun."

* * *

Before she left, Lucifer spun her around and gave her the information he had collected already, that a witness saw 'Santa Claus' which Chloe certainly didn't find funny and countered with a frustrated sigh before finally leaving that place.

Now, it was the middle of the day and Chloe hadn't had one sip of coffee yet which she was about to remedy straight after giving Ella that tidbit of information that was for sure going to earn her a laugh or two and weirded out expression from the Latina.

"What's going on?" Ella asked the older woman as soon as she stepped into the lab.

Trying not to sound too awkward about what she was going to ask "So...by any chance...have you found...any evidence... pointing to... Santa Claus?"

Ella tilted her head and looked at the other woman in front of her before slowly speaking "Ehm...yeah actually." But instead of giving her any more information about the case she said "But that's not what I meant Chlo. You look awful."

Realizing that that sounded harsh she tried to correct herself "I mean...not awful like...I...just...I mean you look exhausted...like you haven't slept in days..."

"Oh...yeah..." fidgeting with the buttons on her jacket she came up with "I just haven't had coffee yet, that's all."

Thinking that the smaller woman wasn't going to buy that she elaborated some more "I just haven't been sleeping good, you know."

And of course she knew, that's what they've been talking about the last two days. Her dreams. And as soon as she said it, Chloe realized what she said and that it was going to lead to a conversation she wasn't ready to have. Not without coffee certainly, and even with coffee, she was adamant to not talk about it at all.

"Oh c'mon. You don't have to lie to me." Ella said cheekily "have we been having dreams again?" she speculated with a little giggle.

Chloe's turned awkward instantly and just wanted to be sucked up into the ground. She wasn't even ready to talk to Ella about this. Sure, she would never make fun of her, hell she'd probably help her as much as she can but it still felt wrong with all the images that came back to the surface now and she squinted her eyes shut.

Ella quickly noticed the change in atmosphere and began to be worried "Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to...upset you, Chloe. I really didn't. I just... I thought...You know you can talk to me about everything. No judgment here."

Of course, she wouldn't judge. Just like Chloe thought one moment ago and she felt a little tension leave her body as she let out a small laugh, a pathetic one but still. The Mexican could always make her laugh. It was the very reason Chloe loved her so much.

"Yes Ella, I had another one..." Not being able to look the other one in the eyes "...but this time... Oh god...you were in it." She practically spit out the end of that sentence trying to get it out quickly

As if on queue Ella's eyes widened with her eyebrows nearly fading into her hairline and her mouth agape, for once in her life speechless. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

Blinking rapidly she tried to get herself out of the trance and asked the other one what exactly she meant by that and if it was THAT kind of a dream as if she didn't already know the answer to that.

Chloe's right hand went to the nape of her neck, scratching when she answered the other one with a hushed voice "Well,...we kinda...both... well, I was...with Lucifer... when you came with Tequila... and then we all kinda.." she couldn't finish the sentence, too embarrassed of her own unconscious thoughts.

A small smile was growing on Ella's face during the course of the words Chloe stuttered out and when she was finally done "Not that you're giving me much to work with here, but it sounds kinda hot." She stated matter of factly.

Chloe not looked up and into Ella's eyes. She meant that. She was being honest. A sudden horrid expression came over Chloe's face and Ella started giggling.

"Relax, Chlo. I just meant as a fantasy, you know. Does sound hot. Not that I'd ever go for it. Besides, don't you know?" she waited a second for Chloe to collect herself again and to let the moment of suspense grow a little "...the third person has to be a stranger." As if it was a matter of fact that everybody should know, just like the times table that you get taught in school.

Ella watched Chloe relax a little and she thought that if, it would be now or never "Well? Do tell, Detective. What exactly did I...I mean we do?" she asked with another tilt of her head and in a slightly husky voice, trying to mimic someone very specific.

That made Chloe laugh, hysterically and yet again she was so thankful for her favorite forensic scientist for being able to let her guard down with her.

"Well, if you must know..." she started while mimicking the said someone as well but continued in her usual voice "We both made out with him and fuck me, it was hot. And after that...we both kinda... started...licking his..." _when he started stroking my hair with his TAIL..._ but she wasn't going to reveal that, nor that he appeared to have horns in another one of her dreams. She would sure end up in a room next to Lucifer, that's for sure. And probably not only for 72 hours.

It was Ella's turn to be shocked and she looked like she was currently picturing it in her head.

"Wow, Chloe. I did not expect you...to have those kinds of...dreams. Good on you." She stated and fell into laughter.

The shyness and awkwardness falling away she asked "Is it, though? I mean, you said yourself I look awful. Those dreams should make me relax, shouldn't they? I mean they should release some tension but look at me? I look fucked...and not in the good way!"

Both laughed together now for a few moments before Ella replied "On one side... you do get to release." She winked at the other woman.

"Oh, shut up!" and they fell into giggles again.

"But seriously, Chlo if you don't have a real orgasm soon, your dreams are only gonna drive you mad."

"What? As opposed to now? They already drive me crazy!"

* * *

After talking about the important things in life, Chloe's messed up dreams.. they went back to talking about the case and Ella mentioned that a hair she found on a crime scene wasn't human, in fact, it was synthetic which meant that Lucifer's information about a potential Killer-Claus held up.

Chloe made her way to the hospital in the late afternoon when she found a doctor just exiting the hospital, making his way home. It was the same doctor Chloe asked for the way before and he looked friendly enough, that he might help her out.

"Hey, Dr. Garry? Hold up." She nearly yelled after him and he turned around.

"I spoke to you earlier. I'm Chloe Decker-" he cut her off and finished the sentence for her "Detective of the LAPD, yes I remember. How can I help you?"

"I hope I'm not holding you up. We have a lead and I thought you could maybe help me. We found a white synthetic hair which could maybe lead to a Santa Claus, I mean.. a costume of course."

"Oh yes. We do have one of those. Someone dresses up as Santa every year. Patients love it. A different person does it every year, even I did it a few years back. Come with me. I'll show you where we keep it."

"Thanks." And she followed the black doctor inside.

* * *

He led Chloe to a locked cupboard, they pulled out the box where the Christmas decorations, including the costume, was in and found that the beard, face, and hat were missing. Chloe saw a fingerprint on the box, figured it was a long shot but worth a try. So she scraped chalk on it and glued sellotape over it only to rip it off a second later to make a photo of it and send it to Ella. It only took the ladder a minute to reply and she texted the older woman the name of the person. Asking the doctor if he knew said person but he said that they had a patient with the same last name. her phone pinged again and she was rewarded with a picture which she immediately showed the doctor who then recognized her as a fellow nurse.

"Alright. Bring me to Lucifer's room. I need my partner."

With one look into the room Lucifer was staying in, they saw that he wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Chloe asked him, already putting two and two together, which equaled that the nurse took Lucifer.

"I'm...I'm not sure."

_Oh, helpful..._

Doctor Garry turned around, looking for the doctor who took over his shift, found him and asked "Dr. Michaels, have you seen nurse Kipsy?"

"Ehm...I think she went to the laundry room."

Chloe looked at Dr. Garry who understood her question without her having to say a word "It's downstairs in the basement."

Both of them ran downstairs, trying to save Lucifer and God Johnson, who they didn't know was kidnapped as well.

They found nurse Kipsy standing in front of both patients, currently busy with opening up a ladder "LAPD! Don't move!" Chloe told the nurse, gun raised.

She held up both arms, giving herself up into the custody of the LAPD, which Chloe requested back up from as soon as they found the Santa disguise missing.

"Detective, Wa-hoo." Lucifer was clearly glad to see her, not that he found himself in any trouble. The drugs the nurse gave him, gave him such a high that he was feeling ecstatic.

"You okay?" Chloe was really worried about him, a thought had crossed her mind while running downstairs to find him, that she was guilty of him being in this situation. She could've gotten him out of this hospital but her annoyance had caught the better of her and now _look, what you've gotten him into._

"Honestly,..." _Oh no... he thinks it's my fault, too_

"...I've never felt better."

* * *

Chloe gave Lucifer a moment with God Johnson while she went over the details with the other detectives that came to escort the nurse back to the station for her statement.

Chloe's job was done here and she gave Lucifer a ride to Lux so he could sleep it all off, even though he insisted everything was fine and that he felt quite alright. "Good night, Lucifer. Get some rest." She told him as he unbuckled his seat belt. Something was nagging on her conscience and it wasn't just that he was his usual hotness on legs, full on innuendo self all the ride to Lux, no it was also that he didn't make her feel guilty about what happened, which is exactly why she felt so even more. "Don't you wanna kiss me goodnight, Detective? I'm afraid I might not be able to sleep without it" he eyed her with pouted lips, slowly leaning in.

Obviously, the drugs didn't have time to wear off yet, no wonder because Chloe was close the whole time.

Smiling softly at him her right hand went to his lips and pushed him away "You need to go to sleep, Lucifer. See you tomorrow."

He returned the smile and got out of the car, walking across the road and disappeared into Lux.

Chloe let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and started the engine.

* * *

Arriving home, Chloe made her way straight to her bed, making quick work of undressing and slipping beneath the covers. She was beyond exhausted.

A small thought crept up and she was reminded of the advice Ella gave her. She eyed the locked drawer of her nightstand. _A real orgasm...or you're going insane_

She shuck her head in disbelieve. _Right...'cause that's gonna help!_

Besides, she was way too tired for that.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

I hope no one saw me making fun of the mentally ill as too harsh, it's just wordplay really and everything I made/make fun off is never to be taken seriously. :)

Besides that, I hope you're not too mad at me for the amount of smut (next to zero) in this chapter... :D

Don'T forget to R&R


	7. Ahmenophus

Author's Note: Ok...so first off...sorry that I'm only updating now... second...I read a lot of fanfics these past days and weeks so before I wrote another chapter I had to get into the story again so I read it again...when I noticed...and I have no idea how...I must've deleted it before uploading it to the docmanager...

There's a paragraph missing between the second and third chapter. I know I wrote it at the end of the second, I edited it now at the beginning of the third...I'm not happy with it at all since don't remember exactly what I wrote and I didn't save it...it's not THAT important but the scene in the third chapter where Chloe is slightly mad at Ella for leaving her hanging the day before, is obviously based on Ella leaving the room abruptly the day before, which somehow I didn't notice, but must've deleted somehow...you might wanna read it again to understand the storyline a bit better... but I'm sorry that I can't recall exactly what not a good I wanted to write...and sorry aswell, because it was much better...buuuuut... I hope you can forgive me...sometimes...shit just happens

That's that...long note but here's a new chapter:

* * *

Chloe woke up during the night with a weight on her belly. She was laying on her back and she felt an arm slung over her body. She was still out of it, still feeling tired that she didn't feel frightened before she looked at the owner of the heavy arm.

Now positively surprised as she saw Lucifer laying on his stomach, sleeping next to her. _...positively? _

She stilled for a moment, unsure of what to do. Did she like this? Was she fine with this? And how...why did he sneak into her bed at night? Did she forget something?

She thought back to last night. She hadn't drunken anything and she knew that she went home alone which meant that _Bastard_ must've really snuck in during the night and actually believed it was O.K. to join her in her bed.

No! She didn't like this. Not one bit.

Although she couldn't deny her initial response, she was now mad at the Devil, who again, didn't respect her privacy...better yet her locked door.

She was sturred out of her thoughts by the arm that tugged her closer towards the enemy. "Mhhh." She heard him purr into her ear, clearly pleased with himself.

And his warm body felt so good, which Chloe only now noticed..._Nope!_ She was mad at him.

"Good morning, Lucifer:" she said in a clear and mocking tone, with her arms crossed.

"And what a good morning it is, Detective!" Chloe's tone went totally past him and he also didn't see that she was mad, yet.

"Are you serious?" She was furious now, pulling off her blanket to try and get out of her OWN bed only to realize she was butt naked underneath.

With a quick pull into the other direction, she covered herself as quickly but without succeeding. Lucifer had his eyes open by the time she pulled the blanket off her and approved her unclothed state before she pulled the blanket on top of her again. His usual wicked smile was back, plastered on his face and Chloe wandered then if he even slept with it.

"If you're telling me this isn't a beautiful sight to wake up to then you are wrong my darling."

She was staring shockingly into his eyes, aware she was blushing but her brain went past thinking about that and went on to thinking what maybe happened during the night...Did that really happen? She would surely remember if it did... but she couldn't make out anything but that she went to bed last night, alone and didn't wake up until now.

She suddenly felt his hand move underneath the blanket that they shared, which also only occurred to her now, slowly making it's way up her body to...no doubt feel her breasts.

With a swift move of her hand to stop his, she held him there, trapped over her stomach. He looked at her, still not grasping the whole situation he had no idea she was in, eying her questioningly.

"What are you...? Why are you...?-" Chloe didn't know what question to ask first, which was the one she wanted answers to, first but then settled on "When did you get here...and why?

Lucifer was confused. Even without Chloe's grasp, his hand would've stilled by now. "What do you mean, Detective? You called me..."

He trailed off at the end, not understanding completely but having the feeling that she didn't remember for some reason, even though he knew it wasn't alcohol this time.

"What? I called you? Why?" now it was Chloe's turn to be confused.

Having his suspicions confirmed, Lucifer moved away from her. Not just his arm off her body, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed so there was space between them.

He propped up his elbows on his knees, slowly wiping away the sleep from his eyes. "You called me last night. Can't you remember?"

He asked cautiously, not turning around to see the expression on her face.

She couldn't believe it...wouldn't believe it, if it wasn't for the fact the Lucifer wouldn't lie to her. Especially not in a situation like this one.

"No. I... I'm sorry, Lucifer...what.." she wanted to ask him what happened, but by the looks of it he was upset about the fact that she didn't know. It somehow made her feel guilty. Guilty because she should know, should remember.

"Don't worry Chloe...-" _Wow, my first name..._ which didn't even sound as good to her as she always felt whenever he said it, which was a rare occurrence.

"...nothing happened." Thinking he needed to elaborate on that, since she clearly didn't have any recollection of it he slightly turned towards her, not yet facing her fully "You called me at 2, asked if I could come over because Maze didn't return either and you if I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

It sounded vaguely familiar but she still couldn't place it and it felt surreal, not having done anything, drunken anything for her to have a blackout like this.

She answered softly "And then?"

"Well,..." he was unsure if he should tell her everything because maybe she wasn't in that mindset anymore...maybe she would regret having said all that but he wasn't going to leave her in the dark. As much as it pained him that she couldn't remember the lovely things she said and implied, it pained him more to see the expression on her face, the unsureness of what she had done.

He wanted to comfort her, just in the night so he turned to her now fully looking at her, hopefully brightening the mood with the slightly happier voice in which he spoke "...I was surprised to not find you in your living room so I called out for you, only to hear you calling me from in here." He saw her blush but before he could continue "So you broke in again?" Chloe was also trying to lighten the mood but the question was sincere either way. "Well, yes Detective. But that's beside the point, isn't it? You already called with an invite." His trademark grin was slowly making its way across his face and she felt a little less uneasy. It actually made her quite comfortable. _Weird, since that would imply..._

"Anyway, I went into your bedroom, only to find you...with a smirk on your face holding up the cover."

He could see Chloe's eyes widen at that fact so he continued "You were naked underneath..." he still had a small smile on his face but he looked down, not meeting her eyes as he knew that would make her self-cautious again.

As if on cue, Chloe tucked her blanket tighter against herself and muttered under her breath "I thought you said nothing happened."

Quickly reassuring her "And it didn't! Although you really wanted to...you even tore me into bed...fully clothed though."

Maybe that would make her feel a little bit better. Chloe thought some more about what he said and it vexed her that she still couldn't remember any of it, but she could feel he was as uncomfortable as she was which made her weirdly more comfortable.

Just as he'd done, she tried to comfort him "Hey,..." she waited till Lucifer looked up at her "...it's okay. Whatever it is, just tell me...I wish you wouldn't have to but Lucifer, I'm a big girl and I can handle it. Besides, I bet nothing bad happened."

With the last words of that sentence, she raised her voice in a seductive tone, to let him know she was rather frightened by the idea of not remembering, than about what actually happened.

This made Lucifer visibly relax and the smile returned, with a slight change of darkness in his eyes.

Not feeling exposed anymore, even besides her lack of clothes, she motioned for Lucifer to return to bed when she only then found that he was also very much naked._ How did she not see that? _She thought to herself.

He was glad she was back to being comfortable around him so he went back to laying next to him but kept the distance between them.

"After you tore me into bed with you, you tried to get all my clothes off, which of course I was happy to oblige." He saw her cheeks turn red but a smile remained on her lovely face "There were lots of heated kisses involved and after all our clothes were off I kissed my way down your body..."

She heard him start with a nonchalant voice which got heavier by the words as he went on and it was clear to her that he was starting to tease her as he trailed off. Not only by that fact thought, she felt herself getting warmer in certain areas...

"...I basically licked my way down your body only to tease you when I went past your...desired area and moved onto your thighs." He could see Chloe' cheek turn an incredible red and her eyes became hooded with lust. "I moved my hands opposite to my mouth and tongue. Everytime I licked down, I roamed up with my hand... and everytime my hand went down, always ever so slightly touching your wet pussy, a moan escaped you and my lips were on yours."

Chloe could feel the moan in the back of her throat just by listening to his torture. She could see the lust to devour her in his eyes but he made no move. She desperately wanted him to make a move. Desperately wanted to feel him. His hands...his mouth...his tongue...

Lucifer saw Chloe deliciously clench her thighs together underneath the blanket and nearly growled at the mere fact that she was as hot for a remake as he was.

"While you wrapped your tongue hungrily around mine you took the few moments in which you distracted me as your cue to wrap your hand around my cock."

She was swallowing hard by now and she saw him noticing which made her all the hotter, and it made him look like he wasn't about to contain himself much longer not to touch her.

"I couldn't have that you see, so I grabbed your hand and pinned it above your head, trapping you under my hellish torture...although...you did seem to like it...a lot."

She bet she did. She was already wet now, just from him telling her only inches apart from each other. She could only picture how amazing that 'torture' would feel, she could feel herself nearly begging for him to touch her there. "I told you that we should focus on your tension, since that is what kept you...on edge the past few days while I went kissing down your body, only to make a quick stop on your perfectly shaped breast...well your deliciously little nipples to be precise. I sucked them both for a little while before returning my path down to your burning pussy. Mhhhh."

He couldn't fight the moan at the memory of her taste.

"So delicious, Detective. I could spend hours eating you out..."

Beep Beep Beep...

_Fuck no. Just when it was getting to the good part... wait? What am I talking about...NOT AGAIN...!_

* * *

Chloe left for the station, arriving right on time but feeling as if she wasn't yet ready to start the day. She put on her sunglasses and made her way over to her desk. She was already in desperate need for her third cup of coffee this morning so instead of sitting down there and then and get to work, she decided to go for a disturbingly gross station coffee. She poured herself a cup and headed over to the lab. Maybe Ella could wake her up a bit more.

"Good morning, you." Chloe said entering the lab, a yawn nearly escaping her before she took a quick sip on the disgusting coffee.

"Dope shades, missy..." Ella replied "...rough night?" Chloe looked like someone ran over her with a truck, after backing up and doing it again.

"You know it!" She answered jokingly, although it was the truth...only Ella knew about her current situation, well, besides Maze of course.

"Aww! Again, Chlo?" sounding upset for her, Chloe decided to lighten the mood "Another coffee and I'm good to go. I just thought I'd come here to get a bit more energy to start the day." She punched the scientist jokingly on the arm "And you come to me for that... aww, that's so sweet." And before she knew it Chloe was swept into a warming hug. That's why she went there. For comfort.

After breaking apart again, she already felt much better. Confident to start the day. "Anyway...tell me, what's new on your end?"

* * *

After finishing a conversation with her friend about her recent catch up with her brother, she rarely ever saw, Chloe made her way over to her desk to get started on paperwork.

Once she was seated in front of her desk she switched on her computer and went over unsolved cases, since she didn't have a new one assigned to her she figured it would be good to start on an older one that wasn't closed yet. And because this was L.A. she wouldn't have a lot of time to work on those before there was another homicide on her desk.

She quickly found one that still vexed her, she remembered some details about it from 2 years ago, before she met Lucifer, but didn't remember everything so she was adamant to go through every file again.

She looked at her watch and noticed that Lucifer should be coming in soon so she went to the filing room, got the box out from the unsolved case for Lucifer to go through when in the meantime she would go through the same stuff on her computer.

She rounded the corner to see her desk empty, walking towards it she was surprised by a "Hello, Detective. Is that a gift for me?" from behind her. His honey laced voice brought a shiver down her spine which had nothing to do with the shock he gave her by suddenly appearing from god knows where.

"Lucifer." She breathed out heavily which of course brought a smile to his face. She bet that he was currently thinking of a certain situation where she would breathe his name in a similar way. Cutting off her train of thought he said and clearly taking advantage of her flabbergasted state "Yes, Detective. Who else did you suspect would surprise you from behind?" *eye roll* Although, she had to admit that these past few days he caught her off guard with those simple innuendos. Nearly every time now her mind actually went there, just like right now she was pictured herself being swung over that beautiful piano of his..._get your shit together, Chloe._

"Yes! A gift. Here, we have to go through these files and see if we can find something that was overlooked."

His smirk slowly left his face but a smile remained and he took the boy off her and placed it on her desk. "What do you mean overlooked?"

Chloe sat down on her chair and opened the file on her computer, which she swayed so Lucifer could see the screen as well when he sat down across from her "Well, this guy..." she pointed at the picture on the screen "was killed 2 years ago, he was found next to the highway in the woods. We suspected then that he was dead for almost 3 days before this person..." she clicked on a different photo "...found him. I'm not sure what he was doing again when he found him, but we need to go over all the files again, see if we missed something and hopefully find the person who did this, especially because there was another murder, 3 years before this one, linked to this case, unsolved as well, possibly the same murderer. And since we don't have any new cases today, I thought we could try and dig up some more to an old one. What do you say?"

Lucifer listened attentively to the Detective. He was about to comment on the boredom that would overcome him soon as she mentioned the lack of a new case but he couldn't deny that he was getting excited of possibly catching a bad guy that thought he got away. "I say we dig in and talk to the suspects again." He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face that promised no good which she met with a smile on her own. _Yes...I can get through this day. Just throw yourself into work...easy._

* * *

The last half hour they spent in nearly total silence. They agreed on Lucifer reading the info on the suspects, while Chloe went over the crime scene photos and evidence.

She was scrolling through the text a forensic scientist wrote, undoubtedly her report when she felt her shoulder muscles ache from the hunched position. She read the last sentence of the paragraph when she moved her upper body away from her desk and rolled her shoulders, releasing a little bit of the pain. She looked around, many Detectives were out in the field today, they were nearly all alone in the precinct, only a couple of officers were behind their desks, minding their own business, no doubt writing reports of their own or going over some, just like they were. She glanced over at Lucifer who took that moment to look up from his files to smile at her. She returned the smile and stretched again, ending her little break.

His gaze suddenly turned darker and his smile grew, only on one side though.

Confused as to why he was looking at her like that but thinking it was no good if she voiced her thoughts, she decided she better get to work...fast.

All of a sudden she felt something touch her left foot. Her body tensed and she jolted in her seat. She blinked a couple of times before she knew what was going on. Lucifer was still staring at her, not blinking with that delicious smug grin on his face, which she would love to wipe off him...just once. She was shocked and caught off guard as she felt his expensive Italian shoe go slowly up her leg.

She could feel her breathing quickening and her pulse beating faster. She was...excited? _EXCITED?_ Definitely! It was extremely hot in here suddenly, Chloe thought and wiped her hand across her forehead, exhaling loudly when she felt his foot reach her inner thigh, ever so slowly granting himself more access by spreading her legs apart. It sent a rush down to her hottest body part. She was anticipating his movements and she couldn't believe how shamelessly excited she was at his not-at-all private teasing. Lucifer moved forward on his chair to bend over the shared table only to prompt himself up on both his elbows while putting his fingers together. Her eyes widened at the hungry stare he was giving her. This was torture. It was hot though...you could say it was hot as hell.

When the tip of his shoe was merely inches away from her center she gasped and a shiver made her body jolt slightly which in return made her chair roll back a few millimeters. That caught her off guard and it reeled her back to reality.

She blinked a few times and met the distractingly hot gaze from Lucifer, who was now hunched over the table looked at her like she was a piece of fine meat, ready to be devoured.

* * *

(Suspect X had an alibi. Worked from 8.00 – 16.00, had lunch with a colleague, several witnesses...) he noticed the body in front of him move and looked up from his files.

The Detective was stretching her shoulders, no doubt from the uncomfortable position she was in, looking over the files on her computer. She looked around the room and he offered her a smile when her eyes met his. She returned it and stretched again.

Just as he was going back to look at the files in his hand, she fell back in her chair and looked intently at him. He grinned at her before he was going to ask if they should put in a little break, maybe get a proper cup of coffee from around the corner but then he saw the change in her look. Her eyes suddenly became darker and more intense as she looked at him. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but he wasn't going to break eye contact when she looked at him like this.

He noticed her nostrils flare as she was inhaling in sharply. _Well, this certainly is interesting..._ Then, she moved her hand to her forehead, wiping away sweat it seemed. _The air conditioning is working fine... mhhh..._ and a devilish grin appeared on his face. When she let out a heavy breath a lovely hot shiver ran down his spine. She looked ravishing and he desperately wanted to know what exactly the Detective was thinking...what she was daydreaming about.

He moved closer to her, propping up his elbows and putting his fingers together. _I wish you'd just tell me what you want, Detective. I'd give you it right here, right now if you like._

Her eyes widened at his movement and she looked at him how he only ever wished for her to look like, when she suddenly gasped, nearly earning herself a groan from the Devil himself only to come back to reality with a jolt of her body.

"Detective..." he sing-songed her title "...I would LOVE to fulfill your dreams right now. How about we take a little break and release some obvious tension?"

_Oh my god...Daydreaming now, too? And was it that obvious? Duhhhh...FUCK!_

"And I'm not talking about the tension in your shoulder...although I'd be happy to play masseuse!"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck_

_Why? Why me?_

_I can't even look him in the eye after this_

_God, it was so hot though..._

_Urghhh... just stop already_

_"__throw caution to the wind, Decker..."_

_"__Jump his bones already..."_

_Argghhhhhh_

_"__What is it that you desire...?"_

_..._

_Wait a second... How did he know? ...how did he always conveniently run into her conversations about him?_

_Maybe..._

_Maybe that's it..._

* * *

Lucifer looked at Chloe's shocked expression and waited for her answer but she fell silent, clearly caught up in her thoughts again, although this time he couldn't decipher them like before...they were clearly not of the sexy variety... _what a shame_

Abruptly the Detective came out of her trance, stood up quite quickly and strode over to the other side of the table, looking quite furious.

He was taken aback and before he could say something or act, Chloe grabbed his arm and basically tore him out of his chair.

Maybe he read her expression wrong, or she was just furious with herself that she was only now giving in to her desires, either way, he liked where this was going. She led him across the room and he willingly let her guide the way. There was a happy grin on his face when he asked her "Uhh...where are we going, Detective? And do tell me what it is you are going to do to me when we get there?"

She could hear his excitement in his voice which made her even more furious. Was he serious? Did he really think he could control her like this? That being her last thought before she opened the door to the room overlooking interrogations.

She pushed him in and made her way into the room behind him as she closed the door behind both of them. He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes as the door closed.

Chloe saw the smug look he was giving her and quickly turned both of them, with a tug of his jacket, only to push him against the door.

"Do your thing, Lucifer!" she demanded.

"Love, I'm afraid you have to be more specific than that." He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow, obviously looking forward to her reply.

She was getting impatient "C'mon, ask me!" she demanded again, in an angrier way this time.

He was getting slightly confused now "Ask you what exactly?"

"What I desire, Lucifer." She still had her arm on his lapel, holding him at arm's length. "What is it that you desire, Detective?" he waited patiently for her answer, he was desperate for her answer, only he didn't know this wasn't her way of foreplay.

He wasn't doing it properly. He didn't ask her with that intensity she knew he always asked that question with. "No. not like that. Do it properly. Ask me properly!" she nearly yelled that last part. She knew the door was reinforced, nobody could hear their conversation.

Lucifer was really confused now, he furrowed his brows and thought if she took something or just lost her memory "You know that doesn't work with you.." he stated.

"I'm not so sure anymore. C'mon ask me!"

She was desperate, he could tell, only he didn't get why. Did she think it suddenly worked on her? Why?

"What's wrong, Detective?" now he was starting to worry. Something was up. The moment was gone but more important she was clearly upset. With him?

"Just...just ask me!...I beg you.." she trailed off at the end there, the last words being merely a whisper.

She seemed exhausted all of a sudden like she hadn't gotten enough sleep like she was going mad for some reason. He was going to refuse until he caught the last couple of words which he nearly overheard. _I beg you..._

His right hand moved under her chin, tilting it up to make her look him directly into his eyes. He looked intently into them, boring into them when he said "Tell me, what is it that you desire? What is that you truly want?"

Her gaze was intense, as his was.

She blinked and shook her head. _It didn't work. I was so sure! Why didn't it work?_

She moved out of Lucifer's grasp and moved a hand through her hair.

Chloe was starting to pace the room, moving away from him, buried deep in her thoughts. He moved away from the door, slowly approaching her "I told you it wouldn't work...why...what's wrong?"

She turned and looked up at him, realizing it's not him, it was her. She shook her head again and made her way out the door.

* * *

Throughout the day Chloe and Lucifer didn't talk about what happened. He was sure she did not want to talk about it. And she was glad he understood that even if he didn't understand at all what went on in that room, in her head but he granted her the space she needed and only talked about work. After not talking at all for a while when they resumed going over all the files of the unsolved murders.

They went to talk to a couple of suspects but came up with nothing new.

At around 6 o'clock Chloe called it a day and told Lucifer that they would investigate the remaining suspects tomorrow, even if there was a new case for her then, she wouldn't let this one slide if she hadn't given it a thorough once over. It's not like she didn't believe in the Detective who worked this case 2 years ago, which she didn't get much info on back then, it's just that she knew what her partner brought to the table...his desire thing and well, other talents that the lead Detective then, didn't have.

Not wanting to think about it, again...which she tooootally didn't think about all day long, she pushed the thought to the back of her head and made her way to her car. Lucifer was right there with her and escorted her to it. He felt like they should talk about what happened earlier but decided he would give her a night's sleep, maybe she was feeling more up for it tomorrow. So he settled on opening her door and said "Good evening, Detective. Sleep well."

"Thank you. You, too Lucifer." It felt off. It felt like they were miles apart even though they were mere inches from each other before he backed away and went over to his own car.

She was sure he felt uneasy as well but tomorrow was another day. Another day to get back to normal...

* * *

She arrived home and felt her tiredness overcome her again. She made it through the day yawning and feeling her eyes closing more often, having had...she couldn't even count how many coffees, it finally caught up with her when she parked the car in her driveway.

The house looked empty. No wonder because Dan had Trixie for 5 more days but it looked like Maze wasn't home either.

One last look at her dash, she noticed it was only 6:47 pm. If she was going to bed now, she'd wake up at like 2 in the morning and wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Good thing nobody was home then, because she was going to launch herself in front of the TV, watch one movie and then I'd be a good enough time to go to bed.

* * *

She poured herself a very full glass of red wine, slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. After zapping through all channels twice she settled on the music channel and sang along to a couple of songs, before refilling her wine glass. Because why not? She didn't have to drive anymore.

She got up, meant to go to the kitchen for a top up of her wine but found a vodka bottle, which was nearly empty, next to the wine bottle. It was only gathering dust, really and there wasn't much left of it either, so it was basically blocking space for...for... well, a new full bottle of, preferably something else.

And with the start of a new song, an NSYNC song, the choice was made for her.

She grabbed the bottle, left the cap in the kitchen already and started dancing to the song she hasn't heard in ages, singing and drinking along to it.

A minute before she was feeling fully exhausted, now she could not stop dancing and singing. When the song finished she made a whining noise and waited for the next one and was even more disappointed when all there was coming, was advertisements.

She turned off the TV and brought the bottle to her mouth only to notice that there was not a single drop left.

Shrugging Chloe went into the kitchen and flung the bottle into the bin.

_Now there's space for another..._

Not knowing what to do with herself at 8 o'clock in the evening, not wanting to go to bed either because she was probably more awake now that she had been all day.

All bad feelings from before, forgotten she picked up her phone and told the person on the other line her address, which they responded to that it would take about 10 minutes to get there.

* * *

"Thank you." And she got out of the Cab. She waited for the guy to start the engine and drive away.

Chloe crossed the street and already saw a ton of people, waiting. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time _8:54_..._a bit early don't you think?...they must be desperate_.

She met the eyes of the tough looking guy in the front and got a tiny smile from him and a "Good evening."

She returned the smile and nodded her head out of courtesy.

She was already at the elevator when she felt a buzz surging through her body as she pressed the button. She pressed her legs together and hummed as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

Just before they opened, Chloe could hear a loud noise coming from the penthouse...it almost sounded like she was stepping into a cinema when the doors finally opened.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe almost flinched because she hadn't seen Lucifer yet and didn't know where the voice came from. But she quickly realized that it was an American voice.

"Uhh...look, I may not be an explorer..." and she suddenly realized it was the characters in a movie that had a conversation, when she came to the conclusion, by looking around the room and spotting Lucifer's legs casually swung over one another on his bed, looking like he was sitting against the headrest, watching the movie, that he hadn't realized somebody entered his penthouse.

Her suspicions were proved right when the elevator doors behind her closed and he didn't move. Granted, the movie was really loud. Like he was trying to tune out every other sound, not that anyone could hear any noise that far up over the streets of L.A.

"...or an adventurer or a treasure seeker..."

Another realization hit her, she knew this film. She loved this film, in fact, it was one of hers and Trixie's favorites and she immediately got an idea as she knew exactly what scene this was.

A smirk crept onto her face and she slowly, and silently made her way alongside the bar, so to not make him notice she was there.

"...Mister O'Connell..." it was funny how what she was planning to do in a couple of seconds, resembled the women's character who was also drunk and in a similar situation like hers.

She tip-toed along to the end of the bar and silently moved across the wall, where Lucifer was sitting on his bed on the opposite side of it. Chloe couldn't shake the feeling of how funny and exciting this was, it felt like a sting operation remixed with a surprise party.

Now she just needed to wait for her cue "...but I am proud of what I am..."

The male character asked "And what is that?"

The drunken women stumbled and replied "I...am a librarian!" with all her pride and Chloe couldn't keep the smile from her face as this was one of her favorite scenes.

The women fell to her knees and Chloe knew it was her cue, she quickly rounded the corner, took in Lucifer's surprised expression and his eyebrows that shot into his hairline, she didn't stop her movement and basically jumped onto the bed, straddling him. She waited only a second or two before she victoriously smiled at him and recited the line in sync with the actress on the screen, which she knew by heart of course "And I'm going to kiss you..." with her own little twist "...Mr. Morningstar!"

His eyes widened even more if that was possible, while hers were fixed on his lips as she heard the movie in the background "You can call me rick..." before she smacked their lips together and kissed the Devil with as much passion as she could muster.

He froze for a second there before she felt his lips move against her and they both moaned into each other's mouths, granting their tongues access to swirl against one another in a hot wet kiss.

Chloe's hands where on Lucifer's neck and she couldn't help herself finally digging into that luscious hair of his. *moan* _God! He's delicious and fucking finally._

She pulled at his hair and their interlocking lips were separated for a moment. She looked into his eyes and she knew she made the right decision in coming here tonight. Her brain told her to do this unconsciously for the past few days and she was sure it was going to feel ecstatic.

Lucifer knew that look all too well. That hungriness, the same hungriness he was feeling. Before his thoughts could process more of her look, her burning desire in those eyes, her lips were on his again and he felt her nails digging into his scalp.

_Bloody hell..._

His hands were on her hips in a matter of seconds and as his mouth moved against hers, his hold become stronger and with a move of his body, he turned her to the right so her back would hit the bed. It was his time to straddle her now and with a last movement of his lips, closing them over hers he moved his upper body up, away from her and looked at her fiercely.

Having come back to reality, caught up with his brain, he looked almost angrily down at her and hissed "If you wanna fuck me, Chloe, you're gonna have to come back when you're sober."

And with a swift turn, he was standing and walking around the bed and away from her. No doubt, his destination was the bar.

Chloe felt like he smacked her in the face. She was dumbfounded. She most certainly didn't expect that reaction out of him and while he called her by her first name, she would've wanted to hear it in a different situation with a way different meaning behind it.

And sure, last time she was drunk, he didn't take advantage of her either but this time was different. She wanted him to take advantage. She wanted to fuck. And not just anyone, she wanted to have sex with the man she'd been having hot and wet dreams about every night, and he even appeared in her daydreams now.

She felt embarrassed, to say the least, she made a fool of herself thinking he'd want to have sex with her after the weird day they've had.

_If you wanna fuck me, Chloe, you're gonna have to come back when you're sober._ _He didn't say no... he just said not drunk. _

_And he most certainly didn't kiss her like he wasn't into it._

_Oh god... what have I done?_

Before she could get even more ashamed of herself and do a (different) walk of shame right out of the penthouse, Lucifer came back to the bedroom with two tumblers in his hands. He was sipping from one of them and held out the other for her to drink from it.

She couldn't even look at him but she definitely didn't feel to have even more alcohol in her so she shook her head and looked to the floor.

"Water." He stated. Apparently, he cooled off a bit and didn't seem to be angry at her anymore. Which, she appreciated but pity...pity was worse.

He sat down onto the bed, with one leg folded on top of it, still holding out the glass for her.

She took it, reluctantly and downed its contents to quickly finish it and then quickly exit this place.

He saw she felt uncomfortable and it would be an understatement if he felt slightly uncomfortable as well.

"You know...that's the second time you drunkenly throw yourself at me... am I to take the hint that you aren't confident enough to show me your desires without being intoxicated?" he asked in his honey laced, very erotic kind of way and it had Chloe nearly choke on the last sip of water.

He was trying to not make a big (emotional) deal out of this for her and she silently thanked him for that. He was right of course, she desired to try out this fantasy with him, several actually. _Sex with friends..._ but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth...possibly because of his arrogant nature... he would have won then. But it wasn't just that. She would have to admit to herself that she found him attractive and sexy... and hot.. to a point where she couldn't even keep him out of her dreams.

She cleared her throat "Well..." and she couldn't continue with her thought as she looked at him. She was going to be honest for once and she had a strange feeling that he already knew what she was going to say, hence the change in subject "Interesting reenactment, Detective. I must say...I approve."

He winked at her and scooted back against his former position against the headrest when he padded the space next to him, on his right for her to sit and enjoy the rest of the movie.

She thought about the invitation...and the comment he made, no doubt bringing it up at another time, though she didn't mind. She wasn't going to lose another chance to jump his bones...Sober!

She granted him an appreciative smile and sat next to him, not touching but she was close enough to feel the heat running down her body from the looks he was giving her.

They sat there for a good hour and Lucifer noticed Chloe nodding off, the film was nearly over and he knew she wasn't going to make it to the end.

But before she was out cold the brother of the female main role said, holding a gold book in his hands "I can't figure out this last symbol."

Which the sister replied to "What does it look like?" while running away from a mummy.

Trying to figure out what he was seeing he told her "It's a bird...a stork!"

_Ahmenophus_ Lucifer thought as he continued to watch the movie with interest. It was about mummies being woken up from the dead, totally not in the realm of possibilities and whoever believed in that was certainly bonkers, but it was quite the funny production and to his surprise, he really liked that Jonathan guy... he couldn't quite pinpoint as to why...

She was trying to fight off the mummy, who had her at the throat but managed to get past the meaning of the hieroglyph he was seeing.

Yet another surprise came from next to him when Chloe, in sync again managed to get out one more word before dozing off into a deep sleep "Ahmenophus..."

"Oh?" Lucifer let out past his lips

He didn't know the Detective spoke Egyptian...

* * *

Okaaaaay so...longest chapter EVER for me :))) I had this in my head since I started writing chapter 2 of this story...it just came to me one day and I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for Chloe to come on to Lucifer...and, of course, it meant I could combine two favourite tv/movies of mine :))

of course, the movie is: The Mummy. I hope some of you or most of you have seen it..and maybe even know the scene...if not... I recommend it... hehe ;) Lucifer liked Jonathan...what a surprise ;))) thought I'd grant myself a little artistic license.

If you liked it or thought I could've changed something, done something better or you have ideas for the future chapters...please gimme a review. I would just love to hear your thoughts :)


	8. Rose

Author's Note: Right... this is exactly how I imagined another 'milestone' of this story so I hope you like it. Please tell me if you did/didn't :*

* * *

Chloe stirred awake, hearing little noises coming from what would seem like outside her room.

Feeling rested and like it was time to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes and they quickly widened before she realized where she was.

_Of course_

As quickly as her eyes widened they closed again and she blinked.

Yup, she was still in Lucifer's bed. And...

Wait a minute...

"Good morning, Detective!" he said with a hearable smug grin on his face.

She was about to close her eyes again only to nod off again and get away from his clearly grown ego.

But no. She was ready for this.

She smiled to herself, looking at the man standing in the entrance of his bedroom with two coffee cups in his hands.

She felt great. Finally...finally she had a good night's sleep.

She pulled away the covers, still in the same clothes from yesterday and went over to Lucifer to accept the precious gift he got her in the form of a coffee.

Chloe rounded the bed and before Lucifer had the chance to look surprised, she gave him a little peck on his cheek with a flirtatious grin to go by that and passed him walking into the living room triumphantly.

By now Lucifer was shocked and starting to get suspicious that she was somehow planning something...maybe she was messing with him

"Uhm...Detective?"

"Yes, Lucifer?" she asked kind of innocently but with teasing intent while taking a seat on the couch while sitting on her right leg, bend underneath her.

She took a sip of the coffee that soothed the small headache that she only just started to realize she had.

A small moan escaped her lips "Mhh... this is heaven by the way." She exclaimed while Lucifer was still flabbergasted in the middle of the room, not understanding why she wasn't her usual 'Oh my dad, what have I done...this was a mistake' self.

"If I knew you were going to be happy about your decision to spend the night... I would've taken advantage of your assault." He moved towards her with a smirk.

_Maybe she remembered nothing happened...well... next to nothing._

_Or maybe...just like last time... she forgot that nearly nothing happened..._

"What do you remember, Detective?"

He could see a small blush forming on her cheeks as she was trying to hide it by taking another sip of his coffee.

"It's not like... I don't have a blackout this time. I... I wasn't that drunk you know!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." His smile broadened and he sat next to her on the couch, leaning over it with one leg, just like her, facing each other.

"So what you're saying is that you remember coming here yesterday?"

She answered him shyly "Yes.."

His eyes widened a little with a tiny glimmer in them, his smile never fading. "And you remember doing this of your own accord?"

She was fading from shyness into frustration as she already thought she made herself clear. "Yes, Lucifer I came here because I wanted to. Granted I was drunk but still.."

His smile seemed to turn mischievous and she didn't like the now very smug look on his face like he caught her sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

Clearly, the cookie jar being a metaphor of his temptation and her hand being one of her lacking resistance.

Not exactly knowing how to get herself out of this awkward situation she just took another sip of her coffee, which she realized was the last one when she said "Mhh..really yummy the coffee. Thank you."

She motioned her hand towards her empty cup and moved to put it on the table in front of her.

In the movement, her eyes went down over her body and she realized for the second time, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

Chloe was about to voice her thoughts of needing to get home to change...desperately when she moved back up and noticed Lucifer a tiny bit too close.

"Now, Detective. You don't have to avoid a perfectly good topic."

She was about to deny that she was "So...tell me. You came here with the intention of ravishing me?"

She felt the color rise to her cheeks but she also felt something else, way down there, making itself known of its need.

Her right hand moved to the back of her neck, scratching an imaginative itch as she avoided looking into his eyes that were currently staring into her very soul "Yes, well... we also just concluded I was drunk..." she left the rest of the answer open-ended... she didn't want to make it obvious that yesterday she was desperate to fuck the Devil but she also didn't want to lie (again).

He knew now, because of her reaction all morning that it wasn't because she was drunk. Granted, it might've made the reality of jumping his bones easier in her head but he was sure now that she wanted him as bad as he did.

"Anyway... I need to change. And a shower. I desperately need a shower." She exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts.

"I would be happy to join."

_Of course... Aaaand we're back to normal._

Although, not exactly normal because she didn't even have any excuses why that wouldn't be a good idea.

And he was so so close to her. She could smell him. He smelled hellishly delicious and she was positive he didn't have a shower, yet because his hair wasn't perfect. In fact, it was ruffled and sticking up in some places.

She imagined if this was his 'thoroughly fucked' look or if that hair could be in an even messier state

_Stop this, Chloe. Focus!_

"I meant. I need to get home and change."

_Aaaand the moment was gone.._ he thought but it didn't matter. He'd get another moment with her. Where she'd be more comfortable. He had time. Now that he knew...

"What a shame. I would've loved to clean that dirty little body of yours. Another day I suppose." He moved off the sofa, letting her enjoy the view of his perfectly shaped ass caressed by his robe, but not before he leaned in closer to her till their lips were only a breath away from one another and he made sure she looked him in the eyes and saw his bare desire for her.

He was sure he heard the tiniest whimper escape her and he nearly changed his plans right then and there and kissed her with all his might. But he didn't. He would make her come to him.

Well, she already did. But next time she wasn't going to be drunk.

"Shall I give you a ride? I could make breakfast while you get ready and we could go to the precinct together."

She wasn't going to turn down his delicious breakfast skills, that's for sure.

* * *

Chloe waited for Lucifer to emerge from his actually quick shower.

She expected him to obviously come out in all his glory, hair tangling wet down his forehead but instead he surprised her with a towel wrapped around his lower half which didn't do her any favors because her underwear still seemed to wet at the sight and his hair was perfectly styled.

He barely needed 20 minutes to get ready, which not only surprised Chloe but it was near impossible to shower, dry and style his hair aaaand put on that immaculate 3 piece.

They headed down to the garage via elevator and the tension in the small space nearly had them forcing their tongues down their throats though they both denied said tension and 'handled' it like professionals. You know... exhaling loudly, trying to stay calm and failing miserably, closing their eyes to relax those itching nerves, fidgeting with their clothes and worst of all humming. Chloe felt like humming and Lucifer felt like wanting to drag her down onto her knees by her hair, he would then open his pants and let his hard cock fly out so she could hum around that when he'd thrust it into her gasping mouth.

His distracting and tightening thoughts were cut off by the ping of the elevator door which brought them to the garage.

The Corvette was waiting for them and he motioned for the Detective to go first.

Chloe didn't seem to mind, hell she practically leaped to get out of that confined space. Before she always marveled at the spacious and in her opinion big elevator car, though today it seemed like they were both trapped in a little cardboard box, with way too little space in between them.

They made it to Chloe's place without as much as a blush on her face, which she was quite grateful for because she saw the day ahead of her, having to work by Lucifer's side and it gave her a little bit of confidence to make it through the next 12 hours give or take

Before either of them moved out of the car, Lucifer asked Chloe nonchalantly what she wanted for breakfast and she couldn't believe just how normal he was again like nothing happened.

_Maybe that's good. No. Definitely. That's great!_ She told herself and answered "Uhm. I don't care, Lucifer. I'm sure whatever you do will be to my liking."

And she should've known. But her guard wasn't up and she told him the truth, though she didn't spend a second thinking about her choice of words.

He felt his burning gaze on her and couldn't look anyway but those piercing dark eyes, currently roaming ever so slowly down her body and up again to catch her wide-eyed stare. "Mhh.." he hummed approvingly "...Detective..." He started with a warning tone "...you have no idea!"

_No, but I do. I have several ideas actually..._

And she noticed in that moment. She desperately needed that shower.

She blinked a couple of times before exiting the car while Lucifer did the same. He locked it after her and let her guide him to her front door.

He definitely appreciated her backside and made no secret of looking her over and lingering.

Chloe noticed the door was closed and thought to herself that this must mean Maze didn't come home last night. She mentally noted to give her a call to check in.

Another shocking realization came right after that one. This would mean that Lucifer and she would be alone for the next hour before they even needed to make their way to the precinct.

_A lot can happen in an hour..._

She'd just convince him to go to work earlier today... _Ha! Yeah right..._

"Looks like nobody's home..."

And of course, he would notice her dilemma, too.

She noticed his change in tone as well, his sulky, dripping with sex voice that always brought a shiver down her back and ended somewhere where she currently, totally wasn't thinking about.

Chloe coughed away the lump in her throat "Yeah, about that. Do you know where Maze is? I was going to call her. She hasn't been in lately and that has me worried... You know, something could've happened.."

She was rambling.

_How cute, she's nervous to be alone with me... interesting._

Letting her off easy and thinking he still had the whole day in front of him to make her squirm he said, still standing closely behind her "Don't worry about Maze. She's more than capable of handling herself. As for you and me.." he trailed off, watching her freeze for a second... _one more couldn't hurt..._ "...I'll make us some delicious something while you go hop into the shower."

And even though he stated the obvious and without using a particular tone, she still felt it was oddly erotic.

"Right..." _Well, that came out way too shaky. Let's try that again._ *cough* "...I'll be as quick as possible. Thank you again for making breakfast." with that she made her way towards her bedroom, while still looking over her shoulder, waiting for his reply.

"My utmost pleasure, Detective. And do take your time. I will let you know when it's ready."

_God, that smirk..._ and...was that a wink he gave her?

She picked up the pace and closed the door behind her with a massive exhale.

_What's wrong with me? I can't even look him in the eye... God. I need everything to go back to normal or I'll be out of a job... because I just won't be able to do my job anymore. Alright! Shower. Dress. Breakfast. Work. Easy..._

* * *

Opening the shampoo bottle, Chloe squeezed a little amount onto her hand, spreading it around with the help of her other hand and distributing the gel into her hair.

Moments of the night before flashed through her mind and she thought about the awkward moment when Lucifer rolled her on her back... "If you wanna fuck me, Chloe, you're gonna have to come back when you're sober."

He was angry with her then. Just a minute after a really...really good kiss that was leading to a full make out sesh which was more than promising, his look was shockingly sexy but filled with hurt and anger.

She did it again... she only jumped his bones after she got herself drunk. _That wasn't cool. No. It wasn't fair. _And she knew that but how could she admit that? How could she admit that her desire was him? All of him, in different positions, in different places. Hell, even in different realities. Her mind couldn't even stop thinking about his delicious body while she slept.

She rinsed out her hair and applied conditioner while her thoughts trailed off to the morning she'd had.

She woke up. No dream(s). She had a very pleasant sleep. She felt like she could go on with the day, without even needing his delicious coffee. _I mean... is there anything he does that isn't delicious?_

Even with slight topic changes, she thought about the tension that was new. She still felt comfortable around him, like she always had because he always had her back but this tension was next to unbearable. They had to find a way to keep business and pleasure separate.

_Wait, what? Am I already thinking that there would be pleasure? I mean duh...besides the alcohol that got me the confidence to actually go to his place...I did want to go. And he knows that...because I told him... Oh. God. There's no way out of this._

Maybe...she did have to get this over with. Maybe there would be an opportunity to resolve this tension without creating any problems with the business side of the relationship. Because she was certain she wanted to harm neither that one nor the friendship side. _I'm certain he'd be able to do 'with benefits'...but what about me?_

She would have to think about that one.

It seemed time, however, wasn't on her side.

"My lovely Detective. What is it that you do in there?"

_Oh my fucking God... I'm gonna die. Scratch that... I'm gonna kill him!_

She could clearly make out that he was directly behind the bathroom door, which meant he was in her bedroom.

"Lucifer!" she warned him loudly

"Uhh. Your 'Don't you dare'- tone. Why, Detective? Are you worried I'd find something in your bedroom you wouldn't want me to find?"

That teasing tone of his voice didn't exactly fit with Chloe. "What? No!... What do you want?"

"How far away were you with your mind?..." he asked her confused but continued curious "...Do tell!"

When he didn't get an answer right away he stated "I did say I was going to announce when breakfast was ready."

_What? Already...it's only been like what? 5 minutes? Maybe 10?_

"You could've knocked."

"Yes, well like I said u must tell me where your head went off to because you didn't seem to hear my knocks, or in fact my first attempt at telling you."

_Shit..._

She quickly rinsed out her hair and stepped out of the shower after turning it off. She took a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself while grabbing another to dry her hair with.

"Anyway... Do you want me to come in?"

"Fuck..." he startled her. Chloe figured he was already back in the kitchen, waiting for her to quickly change and join him.

"That was the idea, of course."

She could practically see how quick she turned crimson as she stared into the mirror. Well, gaped really, with her mouth dropping open at his directness and his closeness. And, well while we're at it, her wetness and nakedness.

A thought came to mind of quickly turning on her hair dryer, making it seem like she hadn't heard him but that would probably only encourage him to open the door and step in.

Ignoring him was the way to go. "I'll...I'll be right out. I'm nearly finished."

Thinking that it would hurt, again to tease her about the situation he went with "Uhh...I'll wait patiently on your bed then."

_Urgghhhh _Chloe's fingers curled into a fist with the towel in her hair. _This guy..._

"Just wait in the kitchen. I'm coming in 5 minutes."

She got back to drying herself off when she heard steps.

_Finally..._

Suddenly she heard him again directly outside the door "Oh, Darling. I'd make you come in less."

And_... Fuck ME! _ She inhaled sharply before she heard him go out of her bedroom.

Blinkingly, she came back to reality and quickly dried the rest of her body.

She could feel the wetness, not the water drops on her skin, pool inside her folds and she silently cursed her body.

She left the towel wrapped around on her head as she went into her bedroom and changed into comfy work clothes. Deciding that today was warm enough and that she still had enough time before they had to be in work, she would let her hair air-dry. She flung the towel onto her bed and made her way to meet Lucifer in the kitchen.

"Sorry I took so long."

"No need to apologize. I just hope all your needs are taken care off." He eyes her suspiciously with a smirk on his face.

_All but one... A mind-blowing orgasm would be nice. Urghhhh_

Lucifer could tell she looked frustrated. _Ok, maybe it was enough with the innuendos for now_.

"Well, dig in. I hope it's not stone cold already."

And she did. It was heavenly. This time he went for scrambled eggs instead of an Omelet but it tasted just as good, even though it wasn't exactly hot anymore, it was still warm enough.

"Mhh. God, Lucifer this is amazing."

Her moan brought a shiver down his spine, just when vile nearly made it's way up his pipe after the mentioning of his father.

"Please, Detective. Do me a favour and keep my father out of your moans and appraisals."

Her eyeroll was the only answer he got to his request, but at least she didn't argue about his point.

Well, at least with that the topic of possible sex was over for now. Maybe now would be the perfect time for...

"Listen... I wanted to apologize.." Chloe noticed that he opened his mouth and was about to say something like 'no need again' when she cut him off "...for yesterday. I told you I remember everything and you had a right to be pissed off at me. And I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come over..."

She saw the flinch and the quick flash of what looked like sadness or hurt cross his face before his walls were up again "...drunk." she finished.

He turned to her and his eyes were widened further than their normal state and she knew then that he picked up on that last part. Yes, she told him before, just after she woke up that her intentions weren't clouded by the alcohol but the time in the shower made her think about the night before and she needed to apologize.

"It's okay. Really, Detective. Although, I am glad you see it that way." He said while taking the last bite off his scrambled eggs. She shied away from his sincere look, which made her blush slightly and finished her eggs as well.

* * *

Back at the precinct, Chloe instructed Dan he take her case because she and Lucifer were going to use today to pop by the witnesses and suspects houses to get their stories again and see if they could find another detail somebody might've overlooked.

And Chloe already had an idea of how they might get certain information. Information, she or the other Detectives that were working this case years ago, couldn't have gotten.

"Okay. So let's go over the information again." She told the person sitting opposite her desk.

Lucifer nodded "Right. Okay first murder: poor chap named Michael Peers, brutally stabbed in the neck. Twice. On either side. Found near the highway. About half a mile from where the second murder victim was found: Paul Mitchell. Same stab wounds. Both victims were found about half a week after their deaths. Maybe the crime scene wasn't the actual crime scene?"

"Yeah, maybe. The Detectives that were on this case 2 years ago had that idea, too but never found the actual crime scene."

"Okay. Moving on to the people who found them. First Vic was found by Victoria Bloom and the second by Peter Kyle. Do they have anything in common?"

"Nope. No report states that they had any connection. That's where we're gonna start. Mr. Kyle lives about 10 minutes from here, Mrs. Bloom 20 minutes in the same direction. Both are in their forties so that's already a lot they have in common. Maybe there's more."

Lucifer got out of his seat, straightened his jacket and looked at Chloe hungrily "Right. Let's go then. We've got us a killer to catch. One that thinks he's got away, no less."

And with that he was already turned around, walking towards the stairs to head to the parking lot.

Chloe couldn't help the smile forming on her face at her partner's enthusiasm. Although she hoped they'd find something new, she was also aware that a lot of these cases were closed for a reason because all hope was lost.

Well, hers wasn't...yet. And until she followed up on every possible lead, she wasn't going to give up.

Chloe unlocked her car for Lucifer to get in. He was already waiting for her by the time she got there. When he made a 'run' for the car, she still had to gather a file or two.

She reached the car, settled in and turned on the engine. And just then, when they were alone again she felt a little tingle deep down inside her but she wished it away, as this was too important to get distracted by she told herself.

"So, Mrs. Bloom has a husband who works in investment..." Lucifer could already hear the eyeroll coming on "...who basically brings in all the money for her to spend it some of the most exclusive and expensive parties here in L.A., that she plans"

"And what's wrong with that?" he butted in, eyeing her curiously.

"Of course... This is totally your scene." Another eyeroll came over her before she could stop herself. "What? you mean a hot party cougar?..." His eyes roamed her body up and down, which she noticed even though she (tried to) focus(-ed) on the street. "...Opposed to your party pooper?" he teased.

Gaping, she took a long, angry look at her partner "I am not!" she basically screamed. And she took the bait...

"Well, I'm looking forward to you proving me wrong."

And there was that smirk again. The one that she'd love to wipe off his face sometime. Possibly while wearing a similar one herself.

"Just you wait." She mocked.

* * *

They arrived at the listed address of the Blooms and Chloe rang the doorbell about a minute ago when Mrs. Bloom opened the door. She was wearing what looked like a designer dress, going down to her knees, fancy high heels that made her legs look even longer than they already were, nude makeup and a popping red Lipstick. She had dark brown hair that reached a little over her shoulders and greeted them with a curt 'Hello'.

"Hello" Lucifer greeted the woman while prolonging the 'o' more than necessary.

Chloe had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her partner at his overdone come on to women..._typical_... "Hello, Mrs. Bloom. I'm Detective Chloe Decker and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar..." she was cut off by the older woman "Oh! The owner of Lux. Yes, You're very welcome. What can I do for you." She made it sound like she was interested in helping out the police when both her eyes were fixed on Lucifer from the moment she opened the door. Another typical thing that happened around him, Chloe thought to herself.

She waved them inside and Chloe closed the door behind her.

"We have a few questions about an old case. You were the person who found Michael Peers about 5 years ago, correct?"

The woman, who took the first look at Chloe answered with a frown "Yes, but I'm not sure what you're doing here. I've already answered all the questions then. Besides, I really just want to forget it ever happened."

"I understand Mrs. Bloom but we're going over the evidence again and came here to ask you if you could go over that day with us again. It could be really helpful."

"I suppose." She said while gesturing for them both to sit down opposite the couch table from where she was sitting, crossing her legs.

"I was at a party location, going over the decorations with the crew that was currently setting them up. I talked to a couple of people that were going to set everything up outside. Like little tables and hammocks a bit further away from the house, into the woods. For privacy, you know."

"In case some adventurers wanted to get jiggy after a stroll in the woods?" Lucifer asked, knowing the answer while turning to look at the Detective with a playful look in his eyes, matching the smirk he was carrying.

Chloe looked at him briefly before turning to the woman again, waiting for her to continue "Yes, well I always make sure everything is perfect a day before the actual party. And that was the case on that day as well, I walked into the woods, looking for a perfect place for Daniel to put up the hammock when I saw a foot poking out from behind a bush. I walked a few steps further and found him...lying there. It was horrible..."

She trailed off, clearly unsettled by the image in her head.

"...That's when I called the police."

Chloe locked eyes with Lucifer, silently exchanging the words that needened be said. That's exactly what the report said.

Lucifer turned his head, award-winning smile plastered on his smug face, looking at the possible suspect in front of him. He scooched closer to the edge of the sofa and looked deeply into the older woman's eyes. "Tell me, Mrs. Bloom..."

"Victoria." She corrected. "Victoria..." Lucifer let her name roll of his tongue "What was it that you wanted back then? What did you truly desire?"

"I just...wanted my husband to take me into the woods. You know.. surprise me with his dirty side. Not caring if someone came around the corner. I still do."

"My, my... you poor thing. You're telling me your husband doesn't have sex with you? He is clearly breaking those vows. I mean look at you. He's out of his mind... or blind! Is your husband blind?"

The woman chuckled, not minding the question at all, even the forwardness. Unlike Chloe who's cringing in her seat. "No. he isn't. And we do have...sex. Just... I wish he'd be a bit more..."

"Naughty?" Lucifer helped her out.

She just smiled, as a way of agreeing when she continued "But he's just very busy with work, you know?"

"That's not an excuse." He was clearly not ready to give up the topic, wanting to make his point "Nobody could ever be too busy for..." A realization hit him and he abruptly turned his head around, cocked it to the side and eyed Chloe like curiously "Is that it? Is that your excuse why you haven't had sex...(in months...years?)"

"Lucifer!" she scolded him and quickly turned to the woman on the opposite side of the table "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Bloom. If you recall anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

With that, Chloe rounded the couch on the far end, to not have to step in front of Lucifer. "Okay. Will do." She answered curtly and led them out of the house.

"You didn't answer the question, Detective."

_Urghhh...can he never let go of a topic?!_

"It doesn't matter, okay?!"

"But it does. You're denying yourself satisfaction. For what? 2 hours more sleep? You can't be that busy, surely."

_2 hours? Like 'satisfaction' would take that long... Id be happy with 15 minutes seeing as at the moment I'm having none of it...for far too long._

"Well, Lucifer this job is really stressful, I've always got a lot on my plate and if you have forgotten, I have a child as well. And between all that, 2 hours more sleep sounds just unbelievably amazing. Besides all of that, it's not that easy to find a nice guy that is willing to go out with a mother who also happens to be a cop."

Now both were seated inside the car, closing the doors behind them when Lucifer leaned over a little bit "Detective..." he lingered "...nobody is talking about marriage and a happily ever after." She looked at him while those sinful lips of his were forming a cocky grin. "You know I'm always happy to indulge for the fun. Besides, you had plenty of sleep last night..." There was that glimmer in his eyes again like he somehow knew how her body reacted to it, as he went on "...A couple of hours less tonight won't harm you..."

_A COUPLE OF HOURS? *cough* *blink*...comeback? think of somethING_

The voice in her head screamed at her to not make a fool of herself when she finally answered the Devil smugly "Yes, well last night's restful hours made up for the last days where I've hardly had any sleep at all!"

Which was a lie, she slept all the way through, just her dreams basically drained her of all her energy. And if she were truly honest, her conscience made her feel exhausted, not the dreams per se.

"Ah, yes. The restless nights... where you had dirty dreams about us, correct? You still neglect to tell me about them. Why is that?"

He came in closer and Chloe could feel the heat rise underneath her clothes.

_Is it getting hot in here... Nope...it's just me sharing a ride with the Devil..._

"Afraid I'd make them come true?"

_God, how hot would that be. YES PLEASE..._

_Fuck!... Am I that desperate?... O M G... 'Please, Detective. Do me a favour and keep my father out of your moans and appraisals'_

_Now, he's already in my head...when I'm awake.._

_bloody hell..._

_URGHHH!_

She coughed away the lump in her throat and before she was changing the topic she saw how Lucifer was enjoying her obvious discomfort, knowing that he was causing those naughty thoughts in her head.

"Stop it." _Way to make it obvious that you can't deny it... _"We got a case to focus on. And we're nearly at the address of the guy that found the first victim."

Lucifer only gave her a wink, letting her now that albeit he did hear her, he also heard her answer in between the lines.

* * *

Chloe asked Mr. Kyle the same question she asked Mrs. Bloom. He answered, just like Mrs. Bloom, the exact same thing as the report said but when Lucifer did his Devil thing he said his desire was to indulge into sex with a woman named Rose, once again. When Chloe asked him when around he had sex with that woman last, he answered that it was a month or so before the second murder. Maybe it was a long shot but Chloe asked for her full name anyway, she was going down every possible lead. He only knew her by Rose, only ever met her on a masquerade party, which was the night he had sex with her and he couldn't even tell them what she looked like because they both kept their masks on and the action happened in a badly lit closet of some sort. The only thing he remembered was that the woman had dark red, almost mahogony colored hair that she wore in an updo.

With a couple of more details as to what kind of party it was, what sort of people were attending, Chloe quickly realized that the party planner Victoria Bloom could've planned that party, or at least maybe heard about it and knew who did.

There, they did find a lead after all. They asked Mr. Kyle to come back to the precinct with them and that it would be appreciated if he could go over some photos, maybe he could recognize the woman after all. Even though there was a slim chance.

On the way to the precinct, Chloe called Mrs. Bloom and asked her if she could remember such a party. She did in fact, as she organized it.

_Bingo. _

They also asked her to come in, possibly with a client list with photos attached.

She told them that that kind of information was private, since especially it was a masquerade party and the clientele wanted to remain anonymous but Chloe persuaded her into bringing it anyway because she made it clear that it could help the killer and the information wouldn't be passed on to any third party. Unless of course, the killer was among them, in which case Mrs. Bloom seemed happy to reveal that information after all.

* * *

Chloe decided to have Mrs. Bloom stay in one room and Mr. Kyle in another, neither knew that there was another person being questioned.

They gave Mr. Kyle the list of names, attached with the photos of the people attending the masquerade party.

Maybe he would recognize one of them. It was a long shot, Chloe knew that but it was one more lead that the Detectives before her didn't have or were able to follow.

Chloe got Dan to supervise the man looking over the photos, asking questions of whether he could remember certain details, he might not find important enough but that could maybe help finding the woman he slept with.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Lucifer hat Mrs. Bloom questioned in the interrogation office.

"I thought you said I wasn't under arrest?"

"You're not Mrs. Bloom. This is just a room when we can speak freely. But yes, you can go anytime. We just want to know if you can remember that party we talked about on the phone."

Lucifer observed the Detective, she was in full police-mode which didn't make her any less sexy, just made her more focused on work, than fun. Like usual.

"I mean it was a long time ago. But I still know that it was held at a villa in the hills. It was invitation only, just like all of my parties, really but this time only the elite were invited. Only about 100 people." She stated, although Chloe knew the last part, since she already mentioned it when she brought in the list of people that attended.

"Ok. Do you know if a Peter Kyle was on that list?"

They didn't have the time to go over the pictures themselves, because Mr. Kyle was already coming into the station and Chloe didn't want them two seeing each other, in case they knew one another.

"Uhm, yes. He owns a couple of businesses here. Him and a couple of selected people are always invited, although I have to say I haven't had the pleasure yet. He rarely makes it to any parties. He's quite the private man I've heard."

Interesting, Chloe thought. Well, he made it to this one. But clearly, he didn't want anyone to know, seeing as the Mask would hide his face pretty well.

"Mh.. Ok-" Chloe was interrupted by the person in front of her. "Uhm... how long will this take? I have plans, you know."

"Murderous plans are they?" Lucifer of course, couldn't resist to cash in his 2 cents.

"What? No." And before she would burst out of the room, Chloe interrupted her this time. "I only have one more question for you. Do you know a woman named Rose?"

The facial expression of Mrs. Bloom changed quickly into one of shock, just before it quickly returned to a 'normal' one or so she thought "Uhm.. No! Doesn't ring a bell. And I really need to get going now."

But before she could stand up Lucifer's hands were on the table in front of her. He was leaning into her personal space, like he always likes to do.

"Come now, Mrs. Bloom. Your poker face isn't half as good as you think it is. Tell us, who is Rose?"

She looked down to her hands fiddling in her lap when she tried again "I have no idea what you're talking about. And frankly...-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she looked up again and Lucifer's eyes bored into hers "No, no. We know you're lying and that's a sin, you know? Don't be shy, I know you want to tell me."

And that was enough for her to spit out "Me."

Chloe looked to Lucifer, a small amount of shock on her face but she kept it professional. _I certainly didn't see that one coming, did you?_ As if she asked him with her expression.

Lucifer just grinned, flattening his jacket while he went back to his original position, standing next to the Detective when he said "Oh what a lovely surprise. Another sin, well, rather a breakage of vows, Mh?" he half asked and half stated.

But the message didn't seem to be clear to Mrs. Bloom and she frowned, as a matter of asking 'What the hell are you talking about?'.

Lucifer was about to clarify the situation when Chloe stopped him when she tore on his right sleeve.

Lucifer shot her a heated look, not expecting the Detective to touch him or yank him out of his thoughts and that little movement caught him off guard and the room suddenly turned hotter.

When Chloe distracted him she thought he was about to complain about his Armani being touched or a stupid innuendo along the lines of 'if you wanted to rip my clothes off, you could've just said so' but she wasn't ready for that look and that caught her off guard, it totally messed with her professional cop attitude and the room felt like it was getting warmer.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to get herself out of the trance she seemed to be in and turned to the other woman in the room. "Please, Mrs. Bloom sit tight. We'll be right back."

_Oh, hello... what does she have in mind?_

Lucifer followed the Detective out of the interrogation room with as less space between them as was possible while walking and when he noticed few people around he leaning in, close to her ear and whispered "I looove that you can't keep your thoughts... or fingers... to yourself any longer, Detective. Although I must say I would've never expected you to have your way with me at work."

He felt her stiffen and suddenly stop her movements completely. He noticed a bit too late and nearly bumped into her. His mind was clearly somewhere else and there was little space between them now. He could smell her sweet perfume and shamefully inhaled while humming as the scent reached his nostrils.

That's when he heard Chloe take in a shaky breath and his smile went wide. He affected her...badly.

She let out that breath before turning "No... I.. I have a plan."

That seemed to encourage Lucifer further and he leaned in once more. Just above a whisper, he said "Uh. I definitely like the sound of that." Which gained him an eyeroll before her eyes widened a little while her lips parted, which of course did not go unnoticed by the Devil and he licked his own, hooded eyes looking down at hers, only inches apart.

Chloe swallowed. _This is insane..._ And before she could form a sentence she felt a tingling sensation which you could say she felt in her stomach, although that'd be complete bullshit.

"Lucifer..." _Ok. That was clearly too breath-y...That nearly sounded like a moan... Oh god. That's exactly what it sounded like. _And with a look into his eyes, he noticed that little detail, too. "I...mean I have a plan." _Ok. That was a bit more professional..._

She turned on her heel and walked up to her destination. She opened the door to the room where Dan was currently going over the guest list with Peter Kyle.

Chloe went in, excused herself really quick and went over to whisper something in Dan's ear. He looked at her confused but nodded.

Then she turned around again, caught Lucifer's eye and felt another rush down her body. He hasn't stopped looking at her with that intensity yet and it was getting to her.

He stood in the door and she passed him, telling him silently to follow her. He noticed the Detective was leading her back into the interrogation room.

_What a shame..._

But then she walked further and opened the door next to it.

_The room overlooking interrogations...?_

Lucifer did as asked and followed her in before he closed the door behind him. He saw Chloe standing in the middle of the room, folding her arms across her chest. Which only enhanced her cleavage.

But the tension of her body posture didn't go by unnoticed and he asked her about it "Why so tense, Detective?"

There was and underlying, teasing tone to that question. Even though he asked the question sincerely, Chloe couldn't not focus on that part.

She just exhaled angrily, no... frustrated. With him, of course.

She figured he'd get the point.

But who was she kidding. This is Lucifer we're talking about.

And funnily enough, he did get a point. Just not the one she wanted him to get, but the one she truly portrayed.

"Mhh..." he just hummed while taking small steps towards her.

"I saw the looks you gave me, Detective. And don't even deny it. We both know you have this hunger. And I certainly didn't satisfy it with the breakfast I made."

_This sexy tone... is gonna be the death of me..._

She could feel him approach closer and it felt like her knees were going to give out on her but she tensed her muscles, telling herself to stand still, not indulge and not move.

Lucifer could see Chloe's ass pucker as she tensed her muscles, no doubt sensing and hearing him approach her from behind and it nearly brought a moan over his lips.

He swallowed it down "Come on. You're far too tense. You need to relax a little." And with one more step, he stood behind her, not yet touching but very, very close. He waited a moment and felt her shoulders relax. _Good..._

He moved his right hand to her shoulder and as soon as his warm hand wrapped around her upper arm, he felt her shudder. A one-sided grin took place on his face and he followed her arm down, pulling ever so slightly as he reached the crook of her elbow, achieving to uncross her arms when they fell to her sides.

His hand still followed her arm and when he reached her fingers he could feel the warmth of them and the soft touch of his own fingers apparently tickled as he felt Chloe shudder again. He inhaled strongly, once again taking in her scent when he leaned into her, his upper body softly touching her back and shoulder. His head on her right, his mouth very close to her ear when he spoke softly "Let me take care of you, Detective."

With that, his fingers slowly made their way from her hand to the waistband of her jeans. He predicted a little hesitation or even outrage but he certainly couldn't predict her reaction.

Chloe moaned and fell back against him, fully leaning into his body. It seemed like with that moan all the tension in her body escaped her and she let him continue his devilish work.

Lucifer certainly wasn't going to disappoint when finally, the Detective surrendered and let those barriers crash down.

His fingers spread out while his thumb went along the waistband till he reached the button of her jeans.

She inhaled shakily but didn't move to stop him. His hand suddenly felt stronger, pressing against her with more pressure. No more featherlight touches, although not hard either. Just with the right amount of firmness, he flicked open the button and her shoulders twitched.

Lucifer's head moved back a little, out of her eyesight. He wanted her to let go without any pressure of him seeing her expression, although he so desperately wanted to see her let loose. _Another time. Patience is a virtue..._

Chloe's mind came back to reality for a moment and she looked up, through the two-way mirror and saw that Mrs. Bloom was still seated, clearly waiting for her return. Only she wasn't going to return, not for now anyway... which didn't even have anything to do with her current situation.

She felt Lucifer's thumb on her bare skin and she couldn't help another rush come over her. She felt him smile when his thumb moved down slowly on her skin, while the rest of his fingers were spread out over the fabric of her jeans.

His forefinger curled up to meet the thumb so that he could pull down the zipper. His actions were moving a little faster, as he must've known that they wouldn't get as much time as he wished for.

His hand was moving away from the zipper, down to cup her mound through the jeans while he involuntarily thrusted his hips against Chloe's back what he received a low moan from.

Chloe couldn't even keep that one in if she tried.

She swore she could hear a small sigh from Lucifer as an answer to her moan but it was so silent that she must've imagined it.

What she didn't imagine, was that very proud member pushing into her asscheek.

She didn't even have time to blush when Lucifer's fingers moved and glided over her pussy, still over her pants, even though she desperately wanted them inside her panties, inside of herself, thrusting upward.

Chloe thrusted her hips into Lucifer's hand and even though he would've wanted to prolong his actions through her trousers, making her squirm, he got the memo and moved his hand upward again but not before giving her pussy one last swirl through the fabric.

His hand moved under her shirt, once again spreading out his fingers to feel as much skin as he could. He reveled in the feeling, preparing her for what was about to come next. Really preparing himself, if he were honest.

Moving down, he pulled his fingers together, thumb still spread away from the rest. The tips of Lucifer's fingers were slowly going over Chloe's clit and she bucked into them. His middle finger was the first to reach her wetness and nearly lost control. Chloe heard a low groan from Lucifer and couldn't help the little chuckle escape her lips as she was startled when the door opened in front of her. She saw Dan lead in Mr. Kyle before he closed the door behind him. While Chloe looked at the people in front of her, who were just starting to have a conversation 'Hello. Who are you?, why are you here?' 'Asking myself the same question...', Lucifer continued his way down her pussy and marveled at how wet she was. _So, so wet... Fucking hell...*moan*_

She felt him cup her wet pussy and a small moan escaped her when he curled his middle finger through the folds. She heard him hum in approval and somehow she couldn't wait for what was coming next. She bucked her hips against his fingers again when she felt her clit hit his palm and the beginning of his thumb.

_Fuck me... that feels amazing.._

A frustrated low groan came out of Lucifer's mouth when his left hand rapidly went underneath Chloe's shirt and wrapped around the side of her hips. He pulled her towards him, holding her steady

Lucifer's growing erection was now painfully stuck between them but he didn't care.

Chloe, though did and made a move to stroke him through his pants but was quickly caught by Lucifer's left hand, gripping it tightly. "I said I was going to take care of you. Now, let me."

No need to explain, Chloe got the message. His commanding tone did wonders and she felt the rush from her belly straight down to her aching sex.

"I've never seen you before, what do I know what they want here with us?"

"Well, I don't either."

"They said I wasn't under arrest. So, I'm just gonna leave."

Lucifer suddenly plunged his middle finger deep down inside her and he received an open-mouthed loud moan from Chloe. He noticed she was slightly focusing on the people in the interrogation room and took that moment to surprise her.

He continued pushing in and out of her in a fast rhythm. She seemed to be caught totally off guard and suddenly lost all her focus for a moment there before she bucked against his hand while also realizing he needed to stop.

"Stop. Stop, Lucifer!" she breathed out, making it seem more like a moan than anything else.

Lucifer immediately pulled out his finger and was about to pull out his hand out of the Detective's pants when this time, she gripped him tightly with her left hand.

She had a smile on her face, Lucifer noticed. He was very confused and Chloe took a moment to revel in making the Devil uncomfortable before she lost the grip on his arm and moved her upper body to reach for the controls "Mr. Kyle..." Both people in front of her froze for a moment, looking in all directions before noticing the voice was coming from a speaker, so obviously from a person, Chloe, behind the 2-way mirror.

Lucifer quickly realized why she wanted him to stop, so she could speak into the microphone, which of course gave him a very naughty idea

His hand was still drawn upward from wanted to withdraw it completely a moment ago, so his fingers were lingering over her clit now and he took that opportunity to circle it, just after she started "...meet..uh..." she inhaled sharply before taking her finger off the button. "Lucifer!"

To which he only mockingly replied "Detective!"

_Mhhh...oh that feels heavenly..._ he started flicking his finger over her clit, noticing quickly it drove her mad. _FUCK MEEEE_

She saw his wicked grin over her shoulder and she knew he wasn't going to stop, regardless of her needing to talk over the com, which surprisingly turned her on even more. She swallowed the lump in her throat before pressing the button again which seemed to spur Lucifer on even more and she had to contain the moan that was escaping her. "...meet... Mrs. Bloom...akaaa..." and he changed tactics... he quickly replaced his middle finger with the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb over it while fucking her with two fingers that were curled upward hitting THAT spot inside her which nearly made her cry out loud. But she knew she needed to stay professional just one word longer "...Rose!"

She quickly retrieved her finger and felt Lucifer going full speed, flicking his fingers inside her while moving his palm and thumb across her clit. Her left hand went to his arm, holding on for dear life as she felt herself come closer to relief.

Chloe knew Lucifer pretty well and a sudden panic came over her and he must've noticed her tensing up when she breathed out a "Don't..." and suddenly he knew what she meant and he continued furiously flicking his curled fingers inside of her when he replied "Don't worry. I got you." This was not the time to tease her and make her squirm. "Another time..." he breathed sexily in her ear. It was meant as a promise rather than just a statement.

And with her tip over the edge, his low voice in her ear, all the tension left her body in a mind-blowing orgasm.

She felt herself go numb and Lucifer's left hand rushed up to keep her steady, returning his hand on her hip. He rode out the aftershocks of her orgasms, letting his fingers loosely ride in and out of her until he stopped.

She came hard and he loved every minute of it, even though now his dick felt like it had gone untouched for so long it hurt.

But this wasn't about him, it was about her.

The people in front of them talked awkwardly, catching up with one another which went by unnoticed for Chloe. She was still coming down from her high and felt Lucifer's hand move out of her pants when the women in the room opposite the glass nearly screamed at the man in front of her "Oh my God, what have you done?"

Chloe slowly came back to reality, hardly noticing that Lucifer's hand just moved out of her pants and he was no longer right behind her.

A rush of awkwardness came over her and she felt too self-conscious to turn around and look at him.

"Uhm. No...Nothing...What do you mean?" a voice, not so sure of himself asked Mrs. Bloom. "This isn't a coincidence that you're here. That we're both here. You... You killed him didn't you? Oh my God, you killed Michael..." she half asked the now, suspect in front of her which Chloe caught. She didn't listen to much of what they said before, only snippets during her fading in and out of bliss.

She awkwardly looked down herself, the evidence of what just happened was only made aware of her opened pants, which she went to close when she heard a wet noise. She became quickly aware that it was Lucifer who was sucking his fingers clean of her juices and a lightning bolt went straight through her. She just came but she could go again, just that noise alone made her ready and horny for more.

_Concentrate woman. You just broke so many rules you, yourself made up. And you're already good to break them again...fucking pathetic!... But it felt soooooo good. He really held up his reputation... Urgh yeah...stroke his ego some more... 'Cause that's what he needs..._

Another sucking noise caught off the train of her thoughts and she just about stopped herself from moaning at how hot that sound alone was. If she turned around she wouldn't be able to contain herself from filthily kissing her partner with all she had. Which, wouldn't be fair to him either, judging by that raging hard-on he had it would be torture seeing as they didn't have the time neither was it the place to start something like that... again.

While Chloe's thoughts trailed off, Peter Kyle denied the accusation but the woman wouldn't have it "I can see you're lying. Oh my God.. Oh my God... I...I can't believe it..."

Chloe was now sure they stumbled onto something, possibly the solving of the case.

Finally, the door opened and Dan stepped into the interrogation room, just like Chloe told him. 'Take him into interrogations. Wait outside.. Give it like 5 to 10 minutes and then go in.'

Not having to worry about them for a couple of minutes, she slowly turned around to see Lucifer sitting on the bench at the end of the room, eying her warily.

She forced an awkward smile with one side of her mouth, not sure what to say.

Lucifer, of course, picked up on the heavy awkwardness in the room. He would've wanted it to be different. For her not to hide her desires from him anymore but the Detective was a complicated one, of course, she wouldn't react like they just had a mind-blowing experience together and there were no more doubts in the room as to what their near future held. _Lots of fucking_ if you asked Lucifer. The Detective, apparently didn't seem too sure about that. Her expression rather read like 'you shouldn't have seen that' or 'I didn't want you to see that'. Although he hadn't even truly seen her let go, not like he'd want to, on infinite more occasions. And he certainly wasn't a fan of her hiding her pleasure, her needs, her desires after they've just shared this wonderful connection both of them clearly felt. Now, though she was making it seem like it was never there, like she'd deny there was a moment, which drove Lucifer insane.

"I think... I think we might've found the murderer." She stated matter of factly and it was followed by "Are you coming into the interrogation?" she looked almost hopeful he'd say yes, but also unsure of herself whether this was the right approach but she was sure she couldn't approach the topic itself, not now and not here.

_This woman is going to be the death of me... so complicated_ he felt really frustrated now. With her, because she clearly couldn't truly admit what she wanted, needed and with himself because he just couldn't figure her out. _Dad Damnit._

"Give a man a minute, Detective." He all but spit out, pointing down with both hands, for the dramatic effect, to make her look at the very eminent boner that was forming a visible bulge in his pants.

Chloe followed his movements and lingered her gaze a little too long, that when she looked up at him she met the gaze of two glistening, dark eyes that bore into her core.

She flushed red and a beaming awkward smile took place on her face before she turned on her heel and slipped through the door, giving him the time to 'cool down'.

* * *

Each new chapter seems to be longer than the one before... I do hope that's to your liking :)


	9. Fine work, Detective

Author's Note: I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long...Enjoy :)

* * *

In the time where Chloe was...adjusting herself up to the point where she finally managed to exit the room she and Lucifer wrote history in, Dan led out the woman in interrogations, Victoria Bloom and waited till Chloe and Lucifer took over interrogating the now close to 100% murderer to the cold cases from 2 and 5 years ago.

Chloe caught Dan's gaze when he opened the door to Mrs. Bloom and without words, she told him that she'd lead her into another room as they now had more questions for her to answer.

She did exactly that, she sat her into the room where Dan was going over the pictures with the now murderer, Peter Kyle, which for her seemed like forever ago... giving the circumstances she was still slightly blushing over...or again, she couldn't tell.

"Please, Mrs. Bloom take a seat. We will have more questions for you to answer, and even if you're still not under arrest, I suggest you make a phone call of canceling your plans for the next hours." Chloe stated matter of factly. She heard just about enough of what she and Mr. Kyle were talking about to know that she would need to get to the bottom of a few things so that she could help paint the whole picture, in case Peter Kyle wasn't going to be as collaborative, although Chloe didn't think that would be happening, seeing as she had the Devil by her side.

"Yes, of course." the older woman muttered. Suddenly way more cooperative than before as she discovered that her ex-lover/affair/fling/... was the murderer of the gruesome crime she, herself had found the victim's body of.

With that, Chloe closed the door behind her and made her way over to the interrogation that was awaiting her. She was hoping Lucifer would join her soon after as it looked like the most likely murderer wasn't backing away from his lie, even though Mrs. Bloom made it obvious she didn't believe him anymore.

She opened the door and a quick glance at Dan told him that she had everything under control.

He nodded and left the room, heading back to his own cases.

"Hello, again Mr. Kyle." She started easy, watching his expression as she started laying the facts out. "So, tell me when I'm wrong." Very much in her element now, and feeling like she was refreshed and somehow lighter than her tense, heavy self, earlier today and the rest of the week as a matter of fact, she went on "You and Mrs. Bloom had a one night stand at her masquerade ball 2 years ago, 1 month before you killed a man named Michael Peers."

That got her a vocal reaction as he all but spat at her "That's not true!"

So she was right, he was going to stick to that story.

* * *

Just as Dan closed the door behind him, he noticed Lucifer, who was coming out of the room overseeing the interrogation.

Somehow, something didn't sit right with him when he looked at the man in front of him over, it was so...unlike him. "Man, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't mean to sound so blunt with the statement that underlined the question.

Lucifer himself was caught off guard, seeing as he had a lot of questions and thoughts running through his head "Just... collecting myself, Daniel. Is that alright with you?" and he, himself didn't mean to sound so on edge, trying to justify his current state and the fact that he shouldn't have to. He shouldn't have noticed, to be honest.

"Oo-kaay." Dan just answered. This was getting disturbingly uncomfortable. There was clearly something up with Lucifer and even though his question was sincere, if he really thought about it, he probably didn't want to know. It's not like they were even in that state of friendly relationship that feelings could be openly talked about. And the fact that they were both, well Dan and Lucifer would mean that no state of any friendship between them would ever go that far that they would talk about their...feelings. At least... not sober.

But still, he was warming up to the Dude and it certainly wasn't good to see him...like this, whatever that was. Which was what made him pat his shoulder when passing the taller guy.

Lucifer recognized and accepted the gesture and if he were honest, it did ease his rattling mind a little.

He was a bit more ready to face his partner, professionally, now in the interrogation. He opened the door and just about heard the man exclaim loudly that something, what the Detective accused him off, wasn't true.

Chloe turned towards her partner, in full police mode, telling him with her eyes that he was a difficult one.

Lucifer looked into her deep blue eyes... _cop mode.. okay. Focus. _

There was a killer that needed punishing and whatever it was between them, they would have to figure it out later. He tugged on his suit with both hands, straightening himself and regarded the other man in the room. "Right. Mr. Kyle. Tell me, why did that man have to die?" he slowly started to bore into the soul of the man in front of him, with every word he took a step closer "Whatever did he do to deserve that faint, huh? Why did you desire to take his life?"

With that intense look, that he couldn't escape anymore, he spilled the beans and answered "He...he took what's mine. Rose...he... I saw them. I returned to another party, just a week after...After we made love... and I saw her, I recognized her by her birthmark, she was flirting with him. I witnessed them talking, touching until they went up to a room for about half an hour. I can't believe she had sex with someone...someone else and...and after another 2 weeks I just couldn't take it anymore. I followed him around I stabbed him. Then I dragged him to the place where I knew was going to be another party, I hoped she was going to be there. Little did I know she actually found him as well. Now she knows I will even kill for her. To be mine..." he was rambling and he finally came to an end when Lucifer wasn't ready yet to let him be shipped off to the officers outside to take him to a cell.

"What? So you had sex... One time? And you think you can claim her for yourself? Making love? Sorry to upset you, mate..." his Britishness and anger morphing into one furious Devil "...she just wanted a fuck. I mean... it's obvious she didn't even want that repeated...she didn't even tell you her real name." he was dangerously close to murderer but before he was making him squirm and sit alongside a wall, with his arms wrapped around both his knees for the rest of his pathetic life, he was making sure to take this moment, when he was still under his spell, to ask about the other murder, the one from 5 years ago "And what about 3 years before that? Did you get lucky again, only to notice you didn't satisfy a woman so you had to kill her next lover?"

"That loser, he didn't treat her right... Maya...she was... she was special and he just went on a date with her, only one intention in mind. I loved her. And...and she didn't even acknowledge me. I was sitting 2 tables next to her, she didn't even see me... so I had to..." but before he could finish the sentence, Lucifer interrupted him "So you killed her, too?"

"No...I killed him... he wasn't worthy of her... I just watched her from afar... not having the confidence to approach her again."

"You killed 2 souls, took 2 lives before their time? Just because you think you were in love. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this..." he trailed off when he had the attention of the other man's eyes again, Quickly turning from handsome, dark-haired angel to red, scarred skinned Devil, making him quiver in fear. It was only for him to see, only him. He made sure the Detective didn't see him change.

He pushed the evil, sick fellow away from him onto the stool but he, in return decided it was too close to that monster he just saw change in front of him and cowered away to the floor till he hit the wall behind him. He tried to look away but he could still see the literal devil in front of him, driving guilt and fear into his core, forever. Even though Lucifer had already changed back, in fact, it was only a mere second that pathetic being looked at him, yet he would never, not see his face again, every time from now on when he closed his eyes, he would see his worst nightmare.

Satisfied with his deed he only acknowledged that the Detective wouldn't approve, although she hadn't said anything, which probably was even worse.

He turned slightly and saw that she was looking down at the man, who only resembled a puddle of fear materialized in a vessel of what would be described as a man. He noticed that her eyes were wide open.

Suddenly he had a feeling that maybe she did see him, but she would be looking at him then, wouldn't she?

"Detective..?" he traded carefully, not wanting to scare her. That would be the last thing he wanted.

She turned her head toward him and it took him a moment until he figured out with what expression she was looking at him. _Astonishment...admiration...he must clearly be out of his mind._

But the turn of her head toward the figure on the floor, made him cut off his thoughts... Disgust was evident on her face. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling. Somehow now he wished she was scared of him. He could deal better with that. Frightened, scared but not this. Not disgusted.

Then she turned around to face him again and he would come to face her disgusted look and he wouldn't, couldn't deal with that... but instantly her look changed as she met his gaze, that other look was on her face again... she looked proud, unfrightened... on the contrary, she looked... empowered?

"Let's go." She turned once again to look down at the floor, her look changing once more to the one of disgust and anger before a slight smile crossed her lips as she turned to Lucifer again and moved towards the door.

He noticed then that the truly evil and delusional man disgusted her, not her partner. Unlike all the other times when Lucifer lost control, she stopped him, she told him that it wasn't how things were done right but this time it seemed, she couldn't get herself to stop him because somehow she felt he deserved what he got, every bit. Something inside Lucifer twitched at the thought. She was mostly right in stopping him, his anger often got to him and the 'human' rules prevented that from being justice but this case, this evil thing, changed her mind and she wasn't against the thought of punishing such a soul.

Chloe opened the door, Lucifer close behind when she regarded an officer close by "Will you take him to a cell?" and without waiting on an answer she tried to get away from there as fast as possible and into the next questioning.

* * *

Lucifer and Chloe questioned Victoria Bloom together. They found out that regardless of her being married, she had her husband's blessing to have 'lovers' from time to time, although she wouldn't ever call them that. They were mere adventures than anything important, unlike her husband who was the love of her life. To which Lucifer couldn't hold back a comment about how monogamy isn't that good of a concept, which she couldn't hold back a smile.

She was shocked by the facts Lucifer and Chloe informed her about, the ones they just only revealed minutes ago, that he stalked her and therefore killed Michael Peers.

Victoria led a tear escape. Everything was overwhelming her and she in return informed them that Michael and she had had sex more than just one time and that he was a friend of hers, although she didn't disclose that fact 2 years ago as she felt it couldn't have anything to do with the investigation and she would've been too embarrassed to share that information in the first place.

* * *

Everything seemed to be under wraps, even the paperwork was already finished by the afternoon and Chloe told Lucifer that they would have 2 more stops before the day finishes. They needed to inform the next to kin, the victim's families about their new findings.

During the paperwork she noticed she was quite proud of her partner and herself, having solved a case that had gone cold and getting the person responsible behind bars. She was adamant to finish the paperwork quickly, for she was quite excited (as excited as someone could be in a situation like this) to inform the families about the solving of the case. Yes, of course, she wasn't looking forward to, once again having to remind them of that horrible act that caused their loved one to be killed, but she knew it would change something in their lives. The case was closed, therefore they could finally move on, because they knew that the person responsible was no longer roaming the streets, not being able to do the same to another person.

"Okay. I've finished my report..."

"Finally..." Lucifer interrupted her and faked a yawn "...took you long enough."

He knew it would make her smile. And indeed, it did. A carefree smile took place on her face and she got up from her chair. "C'mon. What are you waiting for? Let's close this case."

He walked proudly behind her, seeing the sway in her hips and a thought circled his mind _Today is a good day..._

* * *

The first destination was the one of the 1st victim's sister, Sarah Mitchell. She took the news surprisingly well. Chloe thought she might have more rage toward the LAPD, which she wouldn't blame her for. Mistakes in her line of work cost other people dearly and she would've understood if the young woman would be mad that it's been 5 years before they captured the killer. But instead, she just crushed down crying and took in the news as good as she could and thanked them when they exited the house.

"Fine work, Detective!" Lucifer gushed as soon as they were in the privacy of her police car.

Chloe didn't know what to answer to that. She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks. It was something very intimate, somehow. He said it without innuendo and just because he truly felt she did well today.

"Are you always going to blush now when I pay you a compliment...or is it because we..." and before he could finish voicing that thought Chloe interrupted him, but not before her cheeks turned even more red, unbelievable caught off guard, thinking Lucifer, _LUCIFER_, off all people would one time, _EVER_, not mean anything without a hidden (or not so hidden) sexual agenda.

"Right! Just one more stop." she said rapidly, wanting to get away from this awkward conversation. So she started the engine with the destination of Michael Peers' father in mind.

* * *

The ride there didn't take as long as she thought, considering he lived in a busy area of L.A. but it sure seemed long because Lucifer seemed to not even look at her once, he just stared out the window, not saying one word the whole ride there.

She had to drive into a nearby parking garage as there was nowhere to park on the street. The streets towards their destination might've been surprisingly empty but this carpark surely wasn't. She had to drive down several sublevels to find a parking spot big enough for her cruiser. Silently she cursed those people who couldn't park their cars straight into a spot, otherwise, she would've already had a spot about 3 levels up from their current location.

She finally got out of the car, the silence was so awkward she didn't know she was holding her breath as she exhaled it when she closed the door behind her. She noticed Lucifer took his sweet time getting out of the car, not sure what got his boxers into a twist.

The elevator ride up was intense, which only made her go back to the elevator ride this morning on her way down from Lucifer's penthouse. The tension then was another one but certainly not less...tense. She could feel she was getting uneasy and didn't know what to do with herself as she was shifting from one foot to the other when _finally_ the elevator's doors opened and she rushed outside.

Lucifer was further behind her and she could practically feel the stare at her back..._-side_. Just as she reached the house where the father of the 2nd victim was a resident in, she glanced back at her partner and found his intense gaze. His eyes looked dangerously dark and she wasn't sure why he was angry. _After... after this._ She told herself, she would talk to him.

Lucifer looked at her, he was staring really and just as she was about to press the doorbell he leaned into the Detective, closing the distance between them, leaving a few centimeters in between them when he said "I need a bit of fresh air, Detective,..." he waited for a response from her. She didn't say anything but she shivered slightly as she noticed his closeness behind her. _Mhhhh...Fuck..._ her mind racing back to the events of the day..._the 5 to 10 to 15 minutes in heaven...hell_... she couldn't pinpoint how much time went by but in the moment it felt longer than whatever it was, that's how far she was gone. _Anyway..._ she silently told herself to focus and not drift off to THAT moment...

Lucifer continued "...I'll wait for you in the car."

She just nodded and rang the doorbell, letting him have his space.

Before she replied to the voice that came over the speaker, Lucifer was already walking down the road, possibly to the coffee shop that she saw earlier at the end of the street.

* * *

Chloe had difficulty approaching the subject, just like she had before but was glad when she got the news off her chest and saw that the man in front of her visibly relaxed when she told him they got the killer of his son. She was, again surprised that he wasn't even a bit mad and appreciated it even more that apparently faith in the police force was still maintained even though it did sadden her that it took so long. But she pressed that though out of her head. She knew such thoughts were no good in her line of work.

"Thank you, Miss Decker..." It felt somehow more personal than Detective at that moment, coming from a fellow father. "...I am really grateful to you."

It was such a heartfelt statement when really, all she did was... "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Peers. Although I'm sorry it took so long, I am glad we finally got justice for your son." She only saw the curt nod Mr. Peers gave her before she was out the door and it got closed.

She walked down the 2 flights of stairs, in search of her partner. Reaching the ground floor, she opened the door towards the street and couldn't find Lucifer anywhere near so she made her way to the car, on sublevel 5.

When she got there, Lucifer was waiting in the car, just like she said but just as she wanted to go to the front door, she noticed he was sitting on the passenger side but in the back of the car.

It was time to ask him why he was angry.

Instead of opening the front door, she opened the back door. With no rush from any cases, any other work or Trixie,(since Dan was picking her up. It was still his week. Only for another day though. Tomorrow was Saturday and she would have Trixie for the upcoming week and hopefully in between that have a very relaxing weekend) Chloe figured she had time to get this situation solved.

She sat down on the backseat, left of Lucifer and closed the door behind her before asking "Okay! What's wrong?"

And apparently that didn't make the situation any better, in fact, it just seemed to spur his anger on even more as she saw his look when he regarded her with a tilt of his head.

His eyes were still dark and dangerous when Chloe swallowed.

_That's it!_

"What's wrong, Detective?..." he took a quick breath before continuing "...first..." he trailed off again, only to bend down quickly to grab both her ankles and startling her when, in one swift move he pulled at them so that she was lying on her back on the 2 seats next to him, her legs in the air as he didn't let go of her ankles.

She squealed with surprise, a sudden wave coming over her, she was terrified, just when as suddenly another wave came over her, which she couldn't yet place.

Lucifer wasn't taken aback by her surprise, he was far beyond caring (Well...), so he continued with his plan "...you.." letting her know that indeed she was the person who put him in this state "tell me your desire was to come over and jump on my cock!" he stated matter of factly when he noticed her cheeks flush crimson, her eyes going wide, nearly jumping out of her eye sockets. Though he didn't hear any protest, probably because she was still very much baffled, but still. Continuation followed. And in a way of grabbing her ankles in his left hand, holding them high up into the air between them. He heard a breath catch in her throat and that was enough of a signal to him. He turned slightly, to have a better angle for what he was going to do. With that, he bent her legs so that her plump cheeks were facing him. He moved his right hand underneath them when he felt her writhe, trying to get out of his grasp which nearly made him laugh if he weren't in his current mood. He pulled at the fabric and in a swift motion lifted both her trousers and her panties up her thighs. She was now completely exposed and he heard her inhale sharply. She was about to protest and say something, probably a question on her mind, or several but he stopped her. He wasn't finished yet. "..Second!,..." he trailed off again, taking the time to slap his hand down onto the right buttock. Not hard, but firm enough to earn a loud gasp from her "...you make me hard just thinking about what I'd do to you in that elevator of mine!" Now his backhand was slapping her other asscheek and her thoughts couldn't form any reply whatsoever. Only a whimper escaped her.

This would've made him smile, no, it would make him grin, that big, cheeky grin would appear on his face and wouldn't wander off till he made her come undone (...several times..) and he himself came undone. But no smile. Just his dark gaze that held a certain promise, only Chloe didn't know what that was but she was getting frightened that she might find out. But before her thoughts could wander there he continued with his torture "...Third!..." he sounded desperate, resolute to bring over his point.

"...you take you bloody time in that shower..." he grunted a frustrated sigh before his hand, his right backhand that was still placed on her left buttcheek traveled up to her slit. He didn't take his time. This wasn't what he had planned. His knuckles moved over her folds that were deliciously pressed together by this position and her hiss came at the same time as his low groan when he realized she was basically dripping "...not even telling me what you do..." and with a flick of his hand, 2 fingers pushed their way back down over her wet folds and with a bit more pressure as he came to his desired place, they dipped into the heavenly wetness, not yet sliding in. "...or think in there." And he circled his fingers just at her entrance which made her gasp in response and throw her head back.

Finally, a small smile took place on his face. She couldn't and didn't deny the pleasure she took from this. But this time, he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"Then!..." and with that both fingers pushed into her without any warning, stretching her deliciously and fast. She moaned at the sensation, all thoughts vanished completely. He could lose control so easily, seeing her like this was already making his pants feel tight again. That's not what he wanted. This was her punishment. Not his. And he scooted closer to her, simultaneously granting his hard member a little more room. With this new position, he was also able to see her better, look into her eyes and see the expressions on her face. "..then..." he started again, thrusting his fingers inside her again after pulling them out quickly. She bit her lip as soon as he spoke which stifled the moan and made it sound like a low hum. "...you give me those heated looks all morning..." he was moving in and out of her now, not even trying to build up a pace, already pumping with his fingers "...when you finally give in..." and he couldn't stop himself from humming at the memory of only a couple of hours ago "...and let me make you cum." He curled his fingers up to make her arch her back in pleasure, only to return to the simple action of going in and out of her fast which caused her to whimper at the loss of his skilled pressure on her g-spot "I think you quite enjoyed yourself, Detective..." he gave her a little moment to answer, when she didn't he curled them up again while continuing to thrust "...Didn't you?" A sharp exhale and another arch of her back didn't serve him as an answer though. "...Didn't you?" he asked louder, more danger in his voice. "Yes!.." she cried out in pleasure.

"Exactly what I thought!" he stated when his fingers went back to their original state. He could hear her whining again and the smile turned up on one corner of his mouth. "...But then!..." his thrusts where getting harder and he kept his fingers curled up for the next moments "...you have the audacity!.." he said the last word with such spite that he thrusted his fingers harder into her "...to fucking blush..." he wasn't screaming but his voice was loud enough to make her shiver (and blush...hard). "...when I need to a moment to make my raging boner go away."

_Ahhhh fuck ! fuuuuuck_

"Fuck indeed." Chloe didn't realize she voiced her thoughts, not that she knew where up and down was or what her thoughts were and what her words.

Lucifer got on course quickly enough, he hadn't planned to indulge in whatever she said. "...And lastly..." he was really working her now, fucking her with his fingers so hard he had to speak up, all they could hear were the wet smacking noises his fingers were making as they glided in and out of her in rapid motion. "..you go on about the day like you didn't just have a mind-altering experience..." she couldn't hold back that moan if she tried. _Fuck me this sexy talk... never experienced anything in my LIFE..._ and Lucifer kept up the pace, knowing full well she was close now. His smile was vicious and he abruptly flattened his fingers again, making her back arch in disapproval with a whimper crossing her lips. Her eyes flickered open, looking for his. She met his and they were full of dark desire mixed with anger and frustration. She quickly understood why, he already gave her 5 reasons and if that wasn't enough, his lack of pressure on his g-spot certainly made his point clear.

He was still fucking her furiously, though and it might just be enough to make her come that way when he continued to talk "...Let me tell you, I ! certainly did, Detective." He felt her buck her hips involuntarily and he knew that even his fingers that weren't curled up anymore, pushed hard and fast enough in and out of her to make her come either way. "...and I don't appreciate your denial!" and that sentence got her back arched again. He basically did just tell her that she made him so sexually frustrated he could barely control himself...

In the second her back arched, his fingers stilled. Lucifer never took his eyes off Chloe and with the small exception where she just arched her back and her head in unison she didn't take hers off his either, so when she looked back up at him, she saw his plan for what it was all along, written across his satisfied face...(well, to a point). She gasped and her mouth fell open. She desperately tried to move her hips against his fingers that were still inside her but he didn't move them.

And just then, she had a last shred of hope when they did move, but it died quickly when she realized he only moved them to pull them fully out of her.

For the first moment, his eyes left hers and he looked down to his fingers that just pulled out the last millimeters of her hole. It was amazing. In this position, he could clearly see her stretched opening, glistening with her juices and it was close to mesmerizing. He couldn't resist the urge to rub her wetness all over her, make her feel it for the rest of the day till she got home. Make her feel what he did to her. So he moved his 2 fingers through her folds, up to her clit and she whined, clearly that being a sensitive spot now. Then he stroked her up and down with his dripping fingers, covering her beautiful little cunt with her own juices.

She was about to complain, although she didn't need to, her face said everything he needed to know. His smile grew, as her expression turned angry when he released her ankles, swiftly took both fingers into his mouth and sucked on her heavenly juices for the second time today, never breaking eye contact. Because he wasn't going to let her get away with it, again. Lucifer was very aware of the fact that she couldn't have NOT noticed him licking his fingers after he made her come at the precinct.

Chloe just swallowed. She never, in her life, experienced such a tense sexual situation. Never before had someone not let her come, on purpose. She was angry at Lucifer and yet, she couldn't deny that it got her on edge and she was internally begging for more. What was worse is that he knew that. And he selfishly took advantage, which should make her cringe. But it made her all the hornier.

And just when he moved to get out of the car, she saw him tuck uncomfortably at his pants, trying to get the material further away from his crotch, his member clearly straining against it.

That made a small, mischievous smile grow on her own face.

Before she made her way to the front seat, just as he was about to as well, she thought about finishing her dilemma on her own but she had a feeling he would make her suffer even more. _I'm just gonna have to wait till I get home..._

She already knew she was going to need her vibrator tonight. There was no way she could go to bed without resolving this built up tension.

* * *

The drive back to the precinct was filled with songs that were practically blasting on the radio, due to the awkward silence.

Once Chloe arrived, they said their curd 'goodnights' when Lucifer got out of her car only to go over to his own and drive to Lux.

Chloe felt like she could take a breath for the first time after Lucifer banged the door shut. Just when she exhaled she was becoming aware once again of the turnabouts today. Lucifer fingered her...twice. They haven't even kissed...not once. He drove her crazy, didn't make her cum. _That was the second time..._ He did make her come the first time and _Oh didn't that feel amazing_. As amazing as she thought the second time would've been had he not left her hanging.

And that was unfair, Chloe thought.

But another thought crept up and she remembered the things he told her while making her wetter than she'd been in..._ Oh, I don't know...forever?_

He did have a point. She did deny her attraction towards him... even after that mind blowing orgasm she had, she still didn't really admit it to herself that that just happened. And maybe that was unfair, too. Lucifer clearly thought so. But then again, he thought a lot of things are unfair when he's concerned.

And all her thoughts of today made her body react in a way, that she knew she needed to rush home fast because the tension down there was building up again..._or has it ever stopped?_ And she needed to take care of that.

So without further due, she drove off herself, only a couple minutes after the Devil himself, making her way home.

She arrived there and was happy to see a note on the kitchen counter from Maze stating she was off bounty hunting some poor soul on the east coast, she'd be back soon. In all of the stress, she forgot to call her and check up on the demon but she was glad that apparently, she got home safe, sad however that she was gone so quickly again.

Chloe put her purse down at the kitchen table and thought about having food now or after but since nobody was in the house, she had her privacy for the moment, she decided she'd have it after.

She went to her bedroom and every step she took, she felt the wetness everywhere. Lucifer did a 'good' job of making her remember that it was him that got her into this state. Him that made her wet beyond belief and him again that covered her with it so she wouldn't forget. At least not for the time till she got home but she was sure she wouldn't forget so fast either way.

The thought of a shower crossed Chloe's mind but she figured after would make more sense, considering she was already 'dirty', it wouldn't hurt getting even 'dirtier' before getting clean again.

Her thoughts already had her mind and body reeling again when she practically fell on her bed, making quick work of undressing her lower half, throwing her jeans and panties on the floor. She turned onto her side and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She moved her hand inside to take out the vibrator that was at the far end so that some 'intruder' couldn't find it easily. She never wanted her clever daughter finding it but it seemed someone did because it wasn't there. She checked again. Looking into the drawer now but it was obvious that it wasn't there anymore and something told her it wasn't anyone that lived here.

She was furious. Because only one person came to mind who could've done this. And she was going to give him hell.

Not even thinking about the suggestive meaning behind this, or how desperate it would make her, she only focused on her anger and quickly got off the bed, searched her pants for her phone and dialed the number in a jiffy.

"Hello, Detective. Miss me already?" he answered mockingly, right after the first beep. "Lucifer!" Chloe only replied, her frustration clearly 'visible'. "What is it dear?" he almost sounded innocent. But there was a hint of teasing in his voice. _When wasn't there...?_

"I know it was you." She wasn't going to actually voice out loud that she knew he took her vibrator. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The teasing now very evident.

"Yeah right. You know exactly what I mean...Oh! and I thought you didn't lie."

That got her a snort from the other end of the phone conversation. "It was more sarcastic teasing than anything, love..." and before she could go off on that reply he added, "...now, are we desperate and naked yet?" And Chloe's mix between a growl and a sigh gave him a satisfying answer. He chuckled before he continued with an audible smirk on his face "It's not nice when the roles are reversed, is it? All you need to do is say the word and I'll fly over there in seconds..."

_This sexy, annoying dick!..._ was all she could think before he continued in his smoky, honey-laced tone "I'll give you your little toy back..." and she heard him turn it on through the phone and she had to bite down on her lower lip to hold in the moan that was trying to escape while she could feel her sex twitch. "...although I'm sure we wouldn't need it."

His statement made her thighs press together and she was desperate for another release. How could he make her so on edge?

She grunted, making her frustration known before she replied "Forget it, I'll get it myself." And with that, she hung up.

She had a plan and during her half cold, half decent but quick and thorough shower she made up her mind about it. She was sure and she was going to let him know.

He probably had no idea she was going to come over tonight. He probably thought she'd pick it up sometime during the next days or possibly even the next week, considering it was her weekend off and she'd only see him next on Monday.

And she would be right. As soon as Lucifer got hung up on, he was sure she was going right back to what she started and would finish without him, using her fingers. Surely her vibrator was going to give her better stimulation and would've done the job quicker but she seemed frustrated enough before that there was no way, she wouldn't masturbate.

Well, he was wrong there. Chloe had a reason for her vibrator. It was obviously much better than her hands and frankly, since she had it, which was many years now, she had no use for her hands. Besides, the occasional masturbation in front of her partner as part of their foreplay. Other than that, why would any woman go back to masturbating with their fingers? It took so much effort...when there was something so much faster, better that only required a few batteries?

During her quick shower, Chloe got a lot of ideas and she made her way to the store around the corner that was open 24 hours, after she dried her hair and put on new clothes, which in fairness she did quite fast as including the shower, it only took her about half an hour, maybe even only 25 minutes till she was outside and turned on the engine.

She got everything she wanted, even bought a couple of items she got new ideas for, as soon as she saw them on the shelves and made her way to Lux.

It took her another 20 minutes to get there and a thought came up. _What if he already got himself another...or several companions for the night?_

She didn't want to intrude and seeing as she made up her mind before, how the imminent future between them two could look like, she wouldn't blame him or even be jealous. But she was already going with bold and even that wouldn't stop her from going up to his penthouse.

_And what if he was already having sex with someone in there?..._ Then she'd just turn around and leave... No biggie. Though she was hoping he'd be alone. It would be way more fun that having to eat and use all the stuff she just bought, on her own on the weekend.

* * *

This is the first time I'm writing this 'case stuff'... it's really just a way of making it from one smut scene to the next...with hopefully a bit of (good) plot ... so tell me what you think about that...how I can improve and all. I do appreciate constructive criticism.


	10. I can always stop if you want

Enjoy, you naughty little Devils ;)

* * *

The confidence from a moment ago, slowly faded every second she was stuck in that elevator of his... She suddenly felt ridiculous and looked down to her right hand, holding a basket full of goods from the corner shop. _As if he'd be into this... he could have anyone he desired and they would have no problem giving him their whole body to play with... Where are we? In high sch-..._

And her thought was cut off when the door in front of her opened with a well-known ping and she stepped into the penthouse slowly. She was really nervous now, the braveness she had before must've been lost somewhere between stepping out of her car and into the elevator and she wasn't sure anymore about her actions.

The first thing she noticed, though was that Lucifer was indeed alone and that was the first positive thing. _C'mon, Chloe. You can do this._

She cleared her throat and made Lucifer aware of the fact that someone entered his apartment for he was lost in the sequel of the mummy, running on the TV in front of the couch. Where he was lounged on, sitting comfortably in a white shirt and his suit pants.

"Detective,..." he said delighted, moving off of the couch and stepping closer towards her. "I didn't think you'd be coming today to collect your toy. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised." He was wearing his wretched, smug smile that made Chloe's 'stomach' flutter..._ Yeah, right... 'cause that's what fluttered..._

With the attention on the handsome man in front of her, she didn't even notice her vibrator standing proudly on his piano for all the world to see and when he picked it up, stepping closer she could feel her cheeks burning red again.

His eyes were focused on hers and just before he reached her he said while moving the sex toy in the air "Shall we?"

_Shameless...fucking shameless.._ and she'd be lying to herself if it wasn't exactly that, that made him so hot, and her so horny.

She had the urge to clear her throat again. She did and was glad she did because she was sure her voice would've sounded much too hoarse if she didn't. "No...we shan't."

And the confusion on Lucifer's face was her first win of the night. It pushed him out of his element...even if it was only for a second.

He looked down on her, finally noticing the basket full of..._'goodies'?_ she was holding when he replied "Uh..." noticeably in his element again and clearly intrigued he continued "What do we have here? More toys?"

"Yes..." you have to excuse her, she was caught off guard and her mind went blank for a second there but she recovered quickly "No!"

Lucifer clearly noticed her discomfort and was celebrating making her nervous again. It was adorable really.

She saw his grin grow but didn't mention it "I mean... Urgh.." she made a frustrated noise "..Ok. Look, I'd like to try something..." and that didn't come out right but before he could appreciate her newly found sexual confidence to try out sexual fantasies of her she continued "...Not! like that... I thought about what we said...well, what I said the other day... what you overheard."

One of his eyebrows shot up at her questioningly "...Oh! you know what I mean, Lucifer."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He wasn't letting her off easy, fuck...she didn't let him off...well, period.

"You know at the crime scene...Friends...with..." and when it was clear to him that she wasn't going to voice the rest he helped her along "I believe, Detective that the term you used was Sex! With friends." He put the emphasis on the word 'sex', first because that was exactly what she said and second, he didn't want to use benefits, as he wanted to make it perfectly clear, in case the little stick up her ass was listening and not fully comprehending the extent of 'benefits'.

She exhaled deeply before she replied, suddenly very much aware of the little distance between them but she closed her eyes and told herself to focus on what she had planned to tell him. "Yes. That... I thought about it..." and she opened her eyes again during the start of the sentence and meeting his staring eyes, was sending a shiver down her whole body. The intense look in them was maddening but she finished what she wanted to say, just getting it over with so he could give her an answer "and..." _Oh for fuck's sake Chloe, get a grip woman._ "yeah, well I'd be game...I mean...you know... if you are.." she was rambling now, finding a little bit of courage. And just before she continued with her contingency, she saw a light in Lucifer's eyes, it was like a shimmer, a glow in them. He was delighted to hear the words coming out of her mouth. She was finally giving in to her desires and there wasn't a hotter sight he could come up with in his mind...(well,...).

"But..." and she dragged that word out too much, but wanting to be clear on her rules "I need to make sure that nothing will change. I don't want this to affect either our partnership or our friendship." That was the most important thing for Chloe. That being said she was fine to continue with the rest "And...there are rules."

Lucifer eyes rolled to the back of his head at the mentioning of rules "But rules are booooring, Detective." _Of course...how could I forget..._ she thought.

It was Lucifer after all. She just looked pointedly at him, she would've crossed her arms if she wasn't still holding on to the basket. Apparently, he got the memo as he flicked his hand with a motion that meant she should continue. "Well, I figured... since today...especially because of today... we should see if the friendship part can still work without...you know...?" she trailed off, hoping that Lucifer would understand instead of her having to phrase the awkward thoughts she had about how this evening should go in her mind.

"No, Detective. This time I'm totally clueless as to what you mean. Feel free to voice your thoughts." He was being sincere and was giving her the time she needed to get the words out, though exited as to what she had come up with.

She exhaled with a frustrated hum but knew she had to do this, say this or they couldn't move on. "I came up with an idea. Maybe..." she was so nervous as to what he might say to this, nervous he wasn't going to go for it or actually laugh at her because '_the Devil doesn't have time for such silly things...' or whatever_ "...we could play...something tonight...I mean... like..."_ Oh god...here I go..._ "..board games or something silly..." she scratched her neck with her left hand, looking at the floor, waiting for his response that was surely going to embarrass her.

Lucifer could feel she was getting uncomfortable, she was scratching at an imaginative itch on the back of her neck, clearly nervous.

Yes, he liked making her feel uncomfortable, but not this uncomfortable. He liked it when she was out of her element and nervous around him but not this shy nonsense where she expected him to have a shitty response and possibly make her feel embarrassed or even ashamed. She should never feel ashamed.

So he decided to make her see that he wasn't about to make her feel anything she didn't want to as he moved his pointer underneath her chin to make her look up at him. "Yes...continue." he still wanted her to go ahead and tell him her plan. He had no problems following her lead.

Well, he wasn't laughing and the grin on his face was more like an encouraging smile. She felt comfortable again, even though the nervousness still wasn't gone yet.

"I mean... can we just be friends tonight...no... no..." she could not get that over her lips. "No sex?" he asked sincerely, although the underlying teasing tone could not be missed. "Yes... I mean yeah..no... and..." she found her confidence again "no naked...-ness." She exhaled loudly.

"Mhh... what a shame. I was hoping I could use this on you." And suddenly his eyes turned to mischief again and his smile grew wilder as the heat rose in the room and Chloe looked at his hand again that was flinging her vibrator through the air.

She gulped down the water that collected in her mouth at the sight of him and his innuendo hanging in the air.

"What did you have in mind?" and something melted at his sexy tone.

"What?" she spaced and hadn't heard his question properly.

"If you keep licking your lip like that while daydreaming about something deliciously naughty I bet, your rule will pose a very big problem." He stated and practically ravished her with his eyes, not once taking his eyes off hers, or her lips for that matter.

Chloe just blinked, reeling herself back to reality and out of her dirty thoughts when Lucifer repeated his question "What did you have in mind? Strippoker being off the table I suppose..." he stated, seeing as her rule was no naked-ness

It was her time to roll her eyes at him "Well, we could play poker if you want but I kinda had a different idea...it might just be silly, though." She still hadn't told him the most awkward part. Although she was very excited before, she didn't know if Lucifer would be.

He waited for her to continue, patiently moving both arms to his back, giving her his full attention. "You know those party games...those silly things like I don't know...Truth or Dare,...Never have I ever..." she suddenly felt really exposed, like in high school again. Funny enough, nobody probably played this outside of high school, but she found it was still a funny and thrilling way to get to know someone.

"Oh hello, Detective. A party of two? How could I refuse."

Funny enough, Lucifer loved the idea and Chloe couldn't help the smile on her face.

"And I see you already had a few ideas about a couple of dares." He said while looking down at the basket in her hand.

_This was going to be fun _Chloe thought.

The nervousness from before mostly gone now, instead the anticipation of what the evening brought was growing and she walked past Lucifer to place the basket on his coffee table, just before she moved that one further to the side so there was room enough for both of them to be seated on the carpet.

"Make yourself at home, love." He teased when he saw her rearranging his living room.

She stepped away from the couch area, only to move into his direction. Lucifer didn't know what she had on her mind but he was liking where this went. He got his hopes up, though when she moved over to the bar instead of him.

She picked up a couple of shot glasses, way more than they would need but like that they could be already filled, waiting on the table until they needed to be used.

In her other hand, she held a bottle of whiskey and carried her findings back to the coffee table.

Lucifer was pleased with just watching her collect the things she was looking for, appreciating her growing smile as her nervousness faded even more.

When she placed them on the living room she bent down to fill half of them with whiskey when a naughty idea crawled up into her mind. She bent sexily over the table, taking out a bottle of liquor she bought for herself from the store, rather enjoying something sweet than Lucifer's whiskey.

She took the bottle out of the basket and moved back, slowly pushing her ass up into the air. She never said she was going to make this easy for him...(or herself).

She heard a moan that Lucifer tried to hold back and she knew she had succeeded. _Win for Decker..._ "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Detective."

And she hadn't heard him come closer. He already closed about half the distance between them and it made her hot in places she thought had had enough torture for today. Nevertheless, it was fun, she couldn't ignore that.

"You're playing with fire here." He said in his hoarse voice that got her all hot...(and bothered).

By the time Lucifer caught up to her, she filled the rest of the shot glasses with her choice of liquor and was moving to pick two pillows from the couch.

She took them and placed them on the floor, motioning for Lucifer to sit on the floor, opposite of her.

Lucifer did as told and crossed his legs in front of him. And didn't he know he looked delicious enough to eat?

Chloe did the same and sat on the floor, about a meter apart from each other, while she leaned her back into the sofa.

"You said rules, Detective. You only stated one so far. Are we going to keep it that way?" and he was totally in his element again, which Chloe inwardly cursed herself for. How could she think he wasn't going to be?

"Uhm..." Chloe was thinking of how to word the other rule that was on her mind..

"...no...touching..." and Lucifer's shoulders seemed to sag at that but she finished "underneath clothes."

_Oh, I can work with that..._ and Chloe could see a glimmer in his eyes again that told her everything she needed to know, that he was delighted by the challenge and she couldn't help biting her lip again at the promise that those eyes held.

She just saw Lucifer's Adam's apple move as he swallowed. This was a challenge she was happy with, as well and whatever the night held, it sure looked like it was going to be fun... Fun as friends.

Lucifer moved his gaze away from her, he could think of many scenarios in his head, and every one of them wasn't helping the situation in his pants, that was certainly going to become a problem over the course of the evening.

He just tried to prolong it as much as he could, but with her biting her lip, thinking of, no doubt similar dirty things, it was going to be a hard ask, so he turned to the shots on the table lifting up two glasses and handing her one. "Cheers, Detective!"

"What?...No. You'll get me drunk way too fast. They're for the game."

A mischievous smile crept up his face when he downed his own shot. "Suit yourself."

They both put down their glasses, Lucifer's empty one was refilled by himself when he shot her a look "Since I already downed the first one, you start."

"Why me?" she protested. She didn't even know with what to start now. She had so many ideas before and they all vanished from her mind.

"Well, it was your idea. Go on." He pressured her with one of his intense gazes.

The easier choice was for him to choose so she went with "Truth or Dare?"

As if she just told him her dirtiest secrets, his face grew wild with desire. He was very much into this and it kind of scared her.

"You know I don't lie, Detective. So... Dare!"

"You and I both know you evade the truth a lot so you don't only get to choose dares!" she protested.

"Very well, I still choose dare."

"Okay..." Chloe propped her elbow on her leg, supporting her chin while she thought about a dare "...I dare you to..." _kiss me...fuck me...God, stop it! This isn't supposed to go into that direction... oh yes! _

Finally, a thought from earlier came back into her mind "..eat this." She could see his expression meant he was intrigued and since she couldn't be naked, he couldn't have thought that she meant herself, though a small fantasy crossed her mind as to how that would feel.

She got up on her knees, leaning over the table again, this time not having in mind if it looked sexy or not, if she could tease the Devil with that or not, she was just rummaging through the basket to find this small little sweet.

Lucifer though, found it very distracting. He could tell she didn't mean to tease, which only made it worse in his mind, the way she was leaning over that table. He would have to bring that bloody basket closer sometime soon because it was very distracting.

Once she found it, she leaned back onto her heels and handed him the sweet with a mischievous grin on her face that told him he was about to fall into a massive trap.

He took it from her, unwrapped it and was about to pop it into his mouth when Chloe said "Wait!" he looked up from the little sweet, into another delicious, sinful creature's eyes and gave her a questioning look "What are we going to have as... you know if someone doesn't follow through with their dare...or the truth...?"

_Uh hello..._ now he suddenly didn't care if it was a trap or not "As punishment? What? You mean like a good spanking?" and the wiggle of his eyebrow did wonders to her body as she remembered the two slaps he gave her before in the car.

He noticed her eyes going wide and her eyebrows were surprisingly close to her hairline so he figured he'd help her loosen up a bit "Why don't we decide when it gets to that?"

She couldn't hold back the smile as she was looking at the unwrapped sweet in Lucifer's hand, because they were going to have to settle soon for one. She didn't think he was going to be able to eat the whole thing, even though it looked small, it packed a punch. "That's not how it works..." She informed him before sharing her thoughts with him "Besides... I think we need to decide now anyway." As she looked him in the eyes, then down at the sweet in his hands and back up again, the smile never fading, possibly growing bigger.

"Interesting..." He stated, looking down at the tiny ball in his hand "..I'm fine with your hand slapping my ass...unless you got another idea?"

"Exactly, that's not even a punishment for you. And yes, I do have a better idea."

She bent over the table again, which earned her a small moan and she couldn't hold in the little giggle that escaped her.

She sat back on her shins, holding waxing strips in front of her, looking mischievous at the man sitting only a few feet away.

Lucifer huffed. It certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling and he decided that Chloe did do a good job. He didn't want to fail a dare or a truth now, only to have hairs forcefully ripped out of his skin, especially because she was near. Otherwise, it wouldn't have bothered him much. But there was something he remembered and he was going to hold it against her... he'd try at least "You said no nakedness, Detective."

"Oh, c'mon Lucifer. It's just your legs or arms ...whatever you prefer." She kept the smile on her face, this was getting fun.

"Uh uh. Already breaking your own rules, huh?" he teased her but agreed "Okay. Fair enough. But..." he warned with a smile of his own "that's hardly a punishment for you as I know you're clean shaven..." He winked at her and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "You can wax...whatever part of my body you like, excluding any hair on my head, although I manscape...but you can always check if I'm telling the truth...right...sorry, rule number 2 sadly doesn't allow that...and I get to spank you whenever you don't hold up your side of the bargain." His grin turned wild at the thought alone and Chloe had to swallow. It was a fair deal though, she had to admit. Neither would want to forfeit. "Ok. One...slap!"

"Excellent." And he popped the 'sweet' into his mouth, only to realize about 2 seconds later that it was unbelievable sour. And not the lime or lemon- sour, the sour...like on a chemical level- sour. Disgusting, really and Lucifer rolled it around with his tongue, spreading the taste of it everywhere and it started to get unbearable but he wasn't going to show defeat on his first dare.

Chloe saw Lucifer's eye cringe together in disgust. The sourness becoming too much for him, she could tell. She knew from her youth that hardly anyone could withstand the taste and the tingling sensation on their tongue to eat the whole thing.

Lucifer started to chew it, thinking the outer layer was the worst thing. Boy, was he wrong! The center had a similar taste but it was in liquid form which somehow made it even worse. To his surprise, he didn't just have to fight with the bon-bon in his mouth, no Chloe suddenly spoke in a very distracting tone "Lucifer.." she sing-songed his name to get his attention. And oh boy, did she get it. He eyelids flickered open rapidly, looking at her hungrily despite the taste he currently suffering from. "...you can always spit it back out, you know. No harm in that." Even though there would be harm...for him.

She was enjoying this and he saw that. He was not going to give her that satisfaction, but because of her, being here, being near him, his tongue started to burn in a very weird way he couldn't describe and that mixed with that taste, made him change his mind. He saw she was holding like a little cup out for him and he closed his eyes, having to admit his defeat and spit it into the cup. Quickly he grabbed a shot glass and downed the whiskey in it.

He could hear Chloe giggle. And as soon as the whiskey hit his taste buds, it made the sensation even worse. The fact was apparent on his face as he squinted his eyes shut in disgust and Chloe couldn't hold back her laughter when she went from giggling to hysterical laughter.

She even made him dislike his favorite whiskey.

He opened his eyes when the moment was gone, he could still feel his tongue burning unpleasantly but the taste was slowly fading away, looking at her with a playful danger showing in his eyes that told her she needed to trade carefully.

Chloe was slowly trying to catch her breath. She didn't think she would ever see Lucifer squint his eyes shut and move his face in such weird ways. It was hilarious and adorable that he thought a little treat like that wouldn't affect him.

She wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes. She hadn't laughed like that in a while. "Is my discomfort funny to you, is it?" he mocked her but couldn't hold it against her. He probably looked foolish, making those faces.

"Ha...you have no idea." And this is what she wanted... Fun with her friend. Lots of laughter and it proved to her that they could do this. It didn't change anything between them. Well, besides the fact that she felt her body react even more to him and his Luciferness, but other than that she felt good about her decision and about this evening. Whatever there was still to come.

She took out one of the way strips and waving it playfully in front of his face.

_She won this round... _he figured and granted her a small smile. "Where do you want it?" she said with euphoria.

The question sounded like a promise of something entirely different to Lucifer.

He just uncrossed his left leg, put his foot on the floor so that his leg was bent like the letter v on its head.

He pulled up the end of his pants up to his knee and waited for her to continue.

Chloe bit her lip, halfway out of excitement and halfway because of pity. She knew this was going to sting. She rubbed her hands together with the cold way strip between them and parted the paper. She placed one side on the table, for later usage and the other she placed on Lucifer's shin. He was eyeing her warily, not looking forward to what was coming. Chloe massaged the strip into his leg hair before she looked him in the eyes with her lips pressed together, to hide the grin that was forcing its way onto her face when she suddenly pulled upwards and saw Lucifer's expression change from wary to pain. He hissed and threw his head back and besides the pain part, his reaction looked quite hot. She could feel it affect her body as she noticed her juices collecting in a small pool between her legs.

She stifled the moan though and sat back on her pillow.

It took Lucifer a few breaths to get back to normal... _men...such wusses..._ Chloe thought funnily.

"My turn, is it?" Lucifer snapped her out of her reverie and suddenly Chloe's stomach tickled with a little bit of fear and anticipation. What was he going to say.

"Right. Never...have I ever..." he didn't even need to think about this one... he immediately thought about it as soon as she mentioned this game "...had a wet dream about you, Detective."

That caught her off guard...hard! Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she had to swallow.

Lucifer saw her eyes widen, and she had to swallow past a lump in her throat before she could talk "Uhm..."

And suddenly another revelation swept past her, how could it be that Lucifer never had a wet or hard dream (whatever you wanna call it for men) about her but she had... he wanted to get her into bed way before she felt the same pull.

Lucifer caught onto the expression that changed on Chloe's face. It seemed like hurt or confusion, possibly both and he understood straight away what she must be thinking about.

"Well, Detective. I tend to not hide my desires so I take care of them during day time... or night time..."

"What...What do you mean?" As if he hadn't made himself clear yet.

But she clearly was so dumbfounded at the moment that he needed to spell it out for her "Whenever I think of you... I just... let's say daydream... about you. I guess you, my dear, build up so much tension and desire that you denied yourself that you had to resolve it somehow."

_Since when did he turn into a psychiatrist? _

Chloe was still shocked when she reached over for her first shot, gladly she downed it and put the empty glad back onto the table only for Lucifer to question her "Now, wouldn't one shot count for one dream?"

And she didn't miss a beat of that underlying question as she looked at the other 4 shot glasses that were still full and gulped.

It was Lucifer's turn to not miss a beat. He followed her gaze and of course, noticed her swallow at the full glasses lined up, that she for sure had to down all, maybe even more if that's how they played this game.

He chuckled lowly "That's...very revealing."

And she got this point as well, she didn't need to drink the shot, he already got what he wanted and she shyly took her lip between her teeth, sucking at it.

"Detective, I already said something regarding that before." He warned and for a moment she didn't understand, she looked up at him, meeting his heated gaze and her eyes widened at the fire in them. She could see he was bursting with desire. Desire of ravishing her right this moment, no doubt his thoughts wandering off to her and her imaginary dreams and how he'd love to fulfill them.

Then she understood, when she bit harder on her lip to stifle the audible reaction, that stare was causing inside her, that he said _"If you keep licking your lip like that while daydreaming about something deliciously naughty I bet, your rule will pose a very big problem"_

_Oh god..._ and as quickly as that thought made her way into her head, another one from this morning made its way into it as well, _"Please, Detective. Do me a favour and keep my father out of your moans and appraisals."_

She blinked and met Lucifer's stare again, still looking at her like a piece of meat and for a moment she thought she would put herself down as a sacrificial lamb but she squished the thought down and cleared her throat.

That wasn't going to happen today. Maybe tomorrow she'd be up for it but not today.

"Right. My turn...uhm...Never have I ever..." Chloe was trying to think of something non-sexual but all her mind could come up with were naughty things, things she had done, hadn't done and she just said 'fuck it' "...had sex at work."

It was quite vanilla, but it didn't matter. No judgments. She was in a safe place... which was quite a funny thought but she realized it was also true.

She noticed Lucifer closing his eyes, he seemed to think about it, which... was not possible. "Oh c'mon, Lucifer. You can't tell me you have to think about that."

She pulled him out of his reverie and he replied "First of, Detective. We will change that.." he winked at her before he continued "and second.. I'm really not sure. I mean... what do you consider work? The LAPD doesn't even pay me..." he grinned at her "..and even if... I can't say I have either... then, if you consider Lux work, I think we both know the answer to that."

Chloe felt her cheeks go red a little and replied "There you go then." And she nodded her head towards the shot glasses filled with whiskey. Lucifer grinned back and gladly downed a shot, the earlier taste thankfully gone.

"If I didn't know better, and frankly I don't...I would think you're trying to get me drunk, Detective."

She shot back "And here I was thinking the Devil couldn't get drunk."

His eyes practically glowed at that comeback, he reveled in the fact that she called him the Devil, giving him hope that maybe one day she would actually believe him, Oh yeah, and it totally stroked his ego.

"Yes, but since you're here, anything can happen." _Literally_, he thought.

A few seconds passed in which they just stared at each other, gazes filled with lust and smiles filled with trust...(HA! You're welcome.) before Lucifer simply said "Truth or Dare?" These simple words, mixed with his lustful tone could get anyone to just melt away.

Before she could answer Lucifer asked "Oh! And did you pack another one of those horrible bonbons?" a smile filled with mischievous intent spread out on his face and Chloe recognized his intentions before she just plainly said "Truth."

"Just what I wanted you to pick." He said wickedly and Chloe's stomach flattered before the butterflies went down south.

"Tell me... in detail... what happened in one of those dreams."

_Oh for fuck's SAKE... how am I ever going to get out of this... there is a way.._

_No...she would not let him do that again and get the satisfaction that he intimidated her that much to not even confess about one dirty dream... Ok, Chloe...think...which one can you safely tell him about..._

_The first one was about the penthouse... here...oh I'm not going there... the second...the phone sex.. she was not even remotely drunk enough to lose the inhibition to talk about that one... then.. oh no... the threesome... although maybe I wouldn't be so hard to talk about that... but the end...that was... hard indeed... and the last one... there was as much talking on his part involved as the second... she could hardly get those words...especially that tone over her tongue so she just settled for the first one after all..._

"Uhm..." he was surprised to finally hear her talk. She seemed to fight with herself whether or not she should or could go through with this but it delighted him that she was. He'd finally get to know what they did in that sleepy little head of hers.

"...I was downstairs.. at the bar... I can't remember why but I wanted to talk to you and you came to me... I told you that and you asked if... if we should take that...talk... upstairs..." "Naturally!" Lucifer stated teasingly.

"...uhm.. and then.. we went into the elevator..." she waited for a long moment, remembering what he said in the car _"you make me hard just thinking about what I'd do to you in that elevator of mine" _and she felt a tingle in her crotch which made her involuntarily buck her hips into the cushion beneath her.

Lucifer made an animalistic sound out of nowhere, very much aware of her bucking hips and he couldn't wait where this story was going.

She looked up at him and _Fuck me_ wasn't he hot as fuck, looking at her like he was so close to not being able to control himself, so close to reenact the scene that was currently in her head.

She inhaled sharply, licking her lips quickly before she wanted to start again but Lucifer's hungry eyes followed the action, swiftly going from her eyes, down to her lips and she moaned at his look alone, wetness pooling inside her folds and she was close to jumping him as well. "Continue or your rules are flying out the window!" he warned without a pet name which only made the warning clearer.

"Fuck..." she hissed. If that wasn't the most erotic thing she heard...ever...she didn't know what was.

She only noticed Lucifer biting his own lip, hard, probably to contain himself, although she didn't even want him to anymore regardless she continued, already forming another idea in her head.

"We started making out...hard... even when the door opened up...here we stayed in the elevator... pressing each other into the walls...mhhh..." the memories were just yummy and telling him, right here in the same place and in person made it even more so. "...we both got rid of our jackets when we stepped inside...and then..." she exhaled and somehow her voice was lower when she continued "You carried me to the piano.." and she wanted to stop herself but by all means, she couldn't...her head just turned and looked at that marvelous piano, seeing her thoughts carried out before her eyes and it was so hot, she was getting so hot and as she turned back she felt Lucifer's eyes on her and he looked like he couldn't wait for her to continue, so she did. "...it got really heated... you unbuttoned your vest, threw it on the floor and I unbuttoned your white shirt..." she heard another moan from Lucifer, shameless, not trying to hide the fact that he was very aroused at hearing her even remember the color of his damn shirt. She just figured she'd ramble on the rest, she couldn't hold herself together any longer otherwise. "..Then ripped it open the rest of the way..." she didn't think Lucifer's look could get more heated but certainly it could. "...You kissed me again and carried me onto the...sofaaa.." and she moaned the last word, knowing full well that she was currently leaning against said sofa. "... you asked me if I was sure and I just said..."

He, himself didn't think he had any more teasing in him but without thinking he blurted out "What did you say?" his voice hoarse and it only turned her on more.

"Shut up..." she breathed and saw him swallow. "...then I just kissed you back and we were making out like...crazy..."

Then a shocked expression crossed her face as in her mind, she currently remembered what came next. Lucifer was confused but couldn't voice his thoughts as the Detective already made her decision of finishing the dream just how she dreamt it, it was a dream either way. It's not like it was real.

"...My hand went into your hair and I kissed your neck... when... when I... Oh for fuck's sake... I felt your horns okay?.." she looked at him and saw his expression change slightly. The hunger was still there but amusement crept up his features as well and he couldn't stop the giggle from erupting.

"...yes, very funny... You said I found your love handles." And with that she got him to shut up. His face looked dangerous, eyes dark with desire and she didn't know if he would cross the distance any second now.

A moment ago she, herself would've jumped his bones but the short change in atmosphere got her to think of the rules she set up for tonight. She should stick to them, she told herself and instead of acting on her tingling sensations she decided to go with this "Truth or Dare, Lucifer?"

And he was caught off guard by her strength to deny her own desires. But for now, he'd play. She only asked for one night, he could give her that. And in fairness, he got them in this dilemma. His plan was to have her drive herself crazy with the pictures of her dream while she told him everything but it backfired, badly. Now he was the one with the straining erection, the one he couldn't even act on. This is true torture.

"Dare!" thinking the Detective had more aces up her sleeve, or rather in her basket, that would get his mind off the heat they were currently experiencing in his penthouse.

"Jump into the pool!" that's the first thing that came into her mind and she just blurted it out.

Lucifer was happy to oblige, he could already feel the coolness of the water hitting his skin. He got up and undid his cufflinks, going for his shirt buttons when Chloe had other ideas "Uh uh...Fully clothed" she said when he looked at her dumbfounded. She had a mischievous smile on her face that he'd love to lick off her face right about now but he had another pushing matter on his mind "Detective..." his warning tone again that sent shivers down her spine "...this is Armani." He stated but she just grinned at him and moved her eyes and her head towards the pool on his balcony.

Begrudgingly, he took long strides until he reached his pool. With one more look over his shoulder, catching Chloe's wildly erotic look, he jumped.

* * *

Chloe noticed that Lucifer spent more time in that pool than she expected him too, _Guess he needed it... and don't I myself?..._

He stepped out of it and if she even thought for one second that him being out of the room for a little while and in the pool would make her situation slightly less...hot and bothered... Boy, was she wrong! The second his body was out of that water, his hair a wet mess, curls hanging loosely over his forehead, the material of his pants and shirt clinging to his every muscle, every curve. Him, just being dripping wet... it made her mind go blank and she didn't even notice her mouth dropping open. He looked photoshopped, ready to be plastered on a cover of...just any magazine.

He hadn't even noticed her staring, yet. The moment he got out of the water his clothes stuck to him, he was all wet, his hair was a mess, his poor clothes were practically ruined, oh, and his _CLOTHES WERE STICKING TO HIM._ _Urghh... what I do for this woman..._

But as he moved inside she saw her shamelessly gaping at him and wasn't that just worth ruining the clothes for?!

He knew how to put on a show and waltzed into the place like... (what? like he owned it?) just to make her gaze follow him when he said "Thank you, Detective. I think I needed that." Oh, he did. Desperately. Although he could tell she might need it, too.

But wasn't he in his element again? Cooled off, ready to drive the women mad...

Chloe cleared her throat, picked up her chin and replied "Yeah, I thought you might."

At least her brain still seemed to function.

Lucifer smiled brightly, chuckled for a moment before moving to unbutton his shirt when he saw her eyes follow his movement. "Truth or Dare, Detective? You have about 2 minutes before I come back.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him, she was still so horny she felt like she was about to explode, only she realized it was what she really needed.

He knew, of course, she was watching him and he couldn't keep himself from teasing her when he took his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground behind him when to his he made his way ensuite bathroom to dry himself off.

What he didn't think about was that yes, the Detective was watching him and yes, he very much welcomed it, he hadn't thought about one thing.

"Lucifer..." all horniness flew out of the room when he heard her voice laced with worry and concern...and confusion. More confusion than anything else.

Chloe practically ran after Lucifer when he was already in the doorway of his bathroom, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, which she noticed but tugged the thought away for later. She touched his shoulder, turning him around, he obliged and then it made click for him, too. _Oh... Damn it._

Now he had to explain.

"Wha-...How-...I mean.." Chloe couldn't find the words.

"Ah yes... No need to worry, Detective. Pesky little things grew back." He stated as if that would clarify the situation.

"What?" Now she was beyond confused. How could he have scars one day, and another they were gone. Granted, it was over a year ago since she saw them but those scars where massive, even if they healed beyond believe, there would still be some aftermath...There was nothing. As if...

Lucifer turned around to face her "My wings. They grew back some days ago. Don't know how that's possible but they did and as a matter of fact, I can't seem to get rid of them."

_Of course... a fucking 'Devil'- answer... _

"And you say you don't lie. Did you just...did you just have them drawn on back then? I mean... why would you do that?" her voice cracked and she was hurting.

"I don't lie, Detective. You chose to not believe me."

He was angry at her now, her insinuation making him hurt.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Lucifer."

She was just going to leave it. Certainly, he had no obligation to her and if it was an intimate issue, which she thought it was, she wouldn't pressure him.

She gave him a small, reassuring smile that regardless, everything was fine and she was waiting for him in the living room.

Lucifer took a little longer than his original 2-minute promise, which Chloe was glad for. She had her own thoughts to deal with. She came to the conclusion that maybe she would approach the topic again in the near future, without the sexual tension between them, on a 'light' day.

She also noticed after she pushed that thought aside that her thoughts kept pushing in the direction of the pool where the 'Devil' emerged from only mere minutes ago in all his (clothed) glory. She imagined him emerging out of that naked, dripping wet, his hair free of any product, natural and she couldn't help her body from reacting to the stimulating picture on her mind.

Lucifer saw Chloe being distracted by her thoughts again, although he didn't know the nature of them as he saw her hands trying to resolve knots in her shoulders.

"Have you decided?" his voice came over her and she looked at the direction it was coming from. He stood in the middle of the room, fully clothed again, though he kept his hair wet and she found herself gaping at it. It was such a wonderful, delicious sight.

She noticed the hint unsureness in his question then. One thing Chloe was sure off, the non-scars where still going to be there tomorrow and she wasn't going to ruin tonight. It was her last night alone at home, and she liked the new ground she was stepping on.

"Yes." She stood proudly. Somehow the 2 shots she drank when she returned to the living room made her lose the little inhibitions she still had.

Lucifer's posture changed rapidly from unsure to 'in-his-element' as usual and one corner of his lips turned into a grin.

"Dare." Chloe answered curiously, she was a tidbit nervous again as she bit her lip.

Lucifer only just cooled off but he was feeling hotter by the second, seeing as the Detective just couldn't stop herself from biting her damn lip.

He took in a sharp breath and Chloe followed his eyesight that landed directly where she was currently nervously biting on her lip and she hissed while feeling a shudder go down from the top of her neck all the way down to the end of her spine.

"Then I dare you to lie on the bed and let me massage you."

Her eyes widened at the thought of their close proximity to another if that were to happen but she immediately countered "That's not how it works, Lucifer. You have to dare me to...do something. Not you do something for me."

It's not like she wasn't going to enjoy that massage but if, she would've dared him to give her one.

"Mhh.." he seemed to think about her reply when his eyes grew bigger, staring at her with his usual smug grin on his face. "Okay. Let's try that again... I dare you to not moan during the massage... If you do...well, you know what we decided."

He couldn't look more excited and damn him, he was going to make her suffer again. And fuck him, too. He was able to cool off before. She was already hot as hell in some body parts.

She exhaled out of her mouth, which was like she was preparing for battle, and to a point, it seemed like she was.

She stepped around Lucifer, feeling his eyes on her the whole way to his bed when she noticed something. "Ah...sorry. Rule number 2 clearly states: no touching underneath the clothes...Guess you're gonna have to come up with another idea."

_Doesn't she think she's smart... Right now only some glasses are missing, possibly a long dark robe and she'd make a strong case as a naughty attorney or judge...Mhhhh..._

"I never said I would require you to remove your clothes for the massage...although it would make things easier... if you want to break your rule... that's fine by me." He teased her and she was taken aback by his comeback. She was sure she had him then.

_Ah well, I could well use a massage.._ she thought (wrong...).

She took off her shoes and literally fell, face front onto Lucifer's bed. It was as heavenly as she remembered.

She pushed herself up so that he had more space to sit and work around her when she crossed her arms to use them as a pillow.

She looked heavenly in his bed, her butt proudly sticking out in those hellish tight jeans and he was already feeling his dick harden again. _Damnit._

Dirty thoughts pushed aside, he moved onto the bed, sitting on his knees, right next to her, their bodies touching.

He laid both his hands on her upper shoulders and circled his thumbs into her shoulder blades.

He could feel her relax underneath his fingers and softly hum her approval.

"What was that?" he moved his upper body down, nearly laying on top of her to get his ear close to her mouth. Simultaneously his left hand made its way down her body and onto her left buttock. "You want me to give it a slap already? Oh, Detective.." he practically purred his nickname for her, feeling her body shiver in response to it "...All you had to do was ask."

"I was only humming!" she protested while propping onto her elbows, only to meet Lucifer's upper body that was hovering over her.

He reveled in the contact and with a smug grin he whispered into her ear, that was now only inches away from his mouth "Sounded like moaning to me."

Her breath hitched before she answered, "Well, looks like you need to get your ears tested, Mister."

That made Lucifer chuckle, she could be funny, he'd give her that.

"Another sound and my hand comes down hard, alright?" the whole sentence was teasing but the last word was a soft warning to her, letting her know what was in store for her. Simultaneously he gave her ass cheek a small, firm caress and felt her writhe underneath him before going still, clearly tensing up, before he traveled back up to his original position.

Which, he'd only take as his advantage because when he'd get her to the point where she relaxed again, he was sure she wouldn't be able to stifle a moan.

He moved his upper body to a seating position again and started circling the knots between her shoulder blades.

About 5 minutes into it, Lucifer moved onto her lower back and Chloe back arched into the mattress but she held back the moan that was caught in her throat.

Lucifer noticed of course and his smile turned into a vicious grin. He'd get her to moan soon enough, but for the moment he'd let her enjoy his ministrations before moving on to more suggestive parts of her body.

The thing that Lucifer didn't know, was that Chloe, whenever the rare occasion came about that she'd watch porn to get herself off, she always loved to watch those massage videos, where the woman was lying on those proper massage table while the man was massaging her from back to toe with oil, slowly, ever so slowly moving up her legs, swiftly, almost innocently touch her cunt on the way up, always only going over the area like it wasn't meant to be touched. It drove her crazy. So the fact that Lucifer seemed to be actually finding knots and resolving tension made the fantasy all the way more real and she had difficulty keeping in any sound. She was careful to keep her mouth closed, only breathe through her nose, she couldn't even fully enjoy the lovely hands stroking her body with such talent because the minute she lost herself in those thoughts, he'd stop and give her ass a spanking.

Not that she was afraid of that. But she much rather liked to keep her 'pride' to not indulge his huge ego even further.

He was impressed with the Detective. Usually, his massages ended in sex under 10 minutes of him starting them. Well, 10 minutes was already being generous, seeing as most women and men couldn't contain themselves without having his fingers in other places. And if it was more than 10 minutes, it was because he didn't let the person indulge in their desires,...yet.

He spent about 10 minutes on her lower and upper back, excluding the first he only spend on the Detective's shoulders, when he went to move on to her legs, he made sure to pass his hands over both her butt cheeks, making her involuntarily stick her proud ass out and into his hands.

Just before, he already positioned his knees further down so he could have better access. (to her legs...)

"I should've made the contingency for you not to move. We would already be a few blows in..." he trailed off, noticing that it took a lot of effort, holding in an answer that didn't sound like a moan.

She was about to protest that they agreed on one spank but she couldn't under these circumstances, trust anything that came out of her mouth if she dares to open it. And fuck him, because he sure knew that.

The Detective was strong headed and he figured he would change tactics before he went on to the goal he had in mind, that for sure would make her scream...possibly his name.

He passed her ass and massaged her thighs. That already got him breathing hard so it wasn't far off from the moan he was about to fake anyway.

Chloe heard him moan as he put more pressure on his circling fingers on the inside of her thigh. He was feeding her the fantasy he had no idea was such a panty wetter for Chloe. And oh boy, were those wet by now. They were before already, but now she had no doubt, he would feel it through the thick material of her jeans.

He started at her lower thigh, moving up ever so slowly, the same thing he was planning on doing to her right thigh in about 5 more minutes.

She was already squirming ever so often and his smile grew into a full-blown grin, mischievous in nature. He was loving this.

Sadly he couldn't do anything about his own predicament that was growing in his pants, he was sitting in a very bad position for that as well, which only made it more nerve-wracking.

He kept circling his thumb around her muscles, moving his hands in unison, slowly going upwards, he nearly reached the beginning of her ass and his thumbs were ever so slowly beginning to come close to her sex. He moved up a bit more and "Uhhmmm..." a strained, stifled moan escaped Chloe's lips and Lucifer didn't hesitate to swing his left hand down onto her awaiting buttock.

She squealed but not so much from the little bit of pain she received, rather from the pleasure that clap gave her.

She fell back into the mattress, defeated. She thought she was able to pull through this but this was far too close to her fantasy and secondly, she felt Lucifer was going exactly THERE. He was fulfilling it basically but with clothes on.

She'd rather have this experience again, without any restrictions and without any clothes.

"Mhhh... my lovely Detective, you were so close, but yet so far...away from the finish I had in mind."

She grunted into the mattress, this for sure was the worst torture anyone could ever receive.

She felt his hands on her again and she stilled. He was going to finish this if she didn't stop him.

But wasn't that what she wanted right now, what she needed?

_Nope. No... _ she decided and she rolled over, away from those magic hands.

"But I wasn't finished with you, yet." He told her mockingly, although he was sincere.

Chloe swallowed down the lump in her throat before she reminded him "We said one...blow...slap..." she quickly corrected herself "...besides... it's your turn." she reminded him of the game they were still playing, trying to get her thoughts together.

He just went with the truth "Never have I ever had such an irritatingly difficult lover in my bed... or elsewhere."

She couldn't help the smile when she responded "That's because all others are compelled to tell you what they most desire. Stuff, they normally would never admit to."

"Oh.." Lucifer clutched his hand above his heart while moving off his bed, following Chloe into his living room again "That pains me, Detective. I don't always have to use that trick you know. In fact, most of the time people have no problem enjoying whatever I find out they like without any tricks... but my charm of course."

Chloe sat down on the ground, taking a shot glass for herself, waiting for Lucifer to take his.

He looked at her questioningly before she elaborated, seeing that he wasn't getting it "You don't drink when it's something that's never happened in your life...you do drink when it has..." she trailed off, giving him a minute to realize what she was saying.

He was still puzzled as to what she was saying "Yes, I'm aware but I said I've never had..." he trailed off this time, finally grasping what she was saying.

"Touché. I guess I do." And with that, he took a shot glass himself, clinked it to the Detective's and they both downed the contents.

Both of them sat the empty glasses down and Chloe continued the game "never have I ever..." she felt bolder now "...had a threesome."

Quite vanilla for the Devil, who downed another shot without flinching and went straight back to the game "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she responded, having nothing to hide.

"Tell me, are you positively dripping right now, Detective?" maybe, after all, she did

"What? No." she avoided the question, without realized she did answer it, though.

"Oh come now. No lies... in fact...that is my rule, Detective. There will be no lies in this relationship." And she knew that he wasn't only talking about their new deal with benefits, also their professional partnership and their private one, without the sexual content. And it was a fair ask, really. She just...didn't mean to lie. It wasn't a lie really but she cursed herself inwardly because what it a false answer to a Yes or No question if it isn't a lie?

And if it weren't so damn obvious that she was, in fact, dripping wet, she would've maybe denied it again...well, if it were another person sitting in front of her. It was Lucifer. Firstly she didn't want to betray his trust (Yes, even in a situation like this, he did just make it perfectly clear) and secondly, he could spot lies from miles away so there was no point.

Without any words, her hand moved over the table and she took a shot into her hand and downed its contents straight away.

"Maybe you shouldn't have many more of those. You seem to have mixed things up a little bit." It took Chloe a moment before she realized what that smug, little Devil was saying to her but then she noticed and her eyes grew bigger in an instant.

"Go on then. Do a doggie." And he was quite pleased with himself over that little pun.

She couldn't believe he was asking her to do that, although what else did she think was going to happen if she wasn't already laying in the perfect position for that on a bed. The logical position on a floor was that one, or...over his knees, which she definitely wasn't going to do.

He waited patiently when she finally moved out of her cross-legged position and turned around so she was bent over the couch.

_Mhhh... I can get used to this. What a lovely sight. Shame there' still clothes in the way... maybe that's the intriguing part right now, though..._

Lucifer moved over to her, on his knees just like she was, close behind her, although a bit more to her right.

She felt him kneel behind her, just to check she looked back and indeed, he was very close, with a small buck of his hips his, Oh so, very proud erection (She'd only just come to notice) would be pressing into her butt.

She anticipated the slap but it was more like a good smack and the sound alone was just right, it was thoroughly sexual and if she was honest didn't hurt at all, it just made her all the hornier and she had no control over the scream she let out "Ahh..." which in fairness was a moan in itself.

Lucifer's hand didn't just come down to smack her right buttock, no, he left it there afterward and grabbed the soft tissue in a firm grip that made him hum at the feeling. Chloe let her head fall into her arms, it felt good to be grabbed like that again, purely sexual, making her feel wanted and sexy.

Since the topic at hand was only mere inches away from his, he couldn't resist and followed the curve of her fine ass to the parting in the middle and applied a little pressure while moving his hand forward through it. His findings made him lose it. A low growl escaped him and he just couldn't believe how wet she was. Chloe moaned at the feeling, wanting it all evening but not letting herself have it.

Lucifer couldn't stop his hand from moving up and down her slit. The sensation, even through her clothes was heavenly.

"Dare me to make you cum!" he hissed, reveling in the feeling of stroking her cunt through her jeans.

"Fuck, Lucifer." You'd think it was a moan in which she screamed or begged for something while using his name but she blurted it out through clenched teeth, frustrated that she couldn't pull herself together. This wasn't what she had planned.

Lucifer heard her frustrated tone and replied "I can always stop if you want."

He didn't have the intention of stopping and didn't show her by teasing her with his hand either and he was most certainly sure that she didn't want him to stop. But of course, he would if she said so and she knew that. That's why she said "Oh fuck it. Yeah, Ok."

Thinking that was enough she let herself relax into the feeling.

Although now, of course, was the time that the Devil had other plans. He suddenly stilled his hand.

"Say it!" _Oh, this asshole..._

"Yes, I dare you to."

"Dare me to what, love?" _What else did I expect...it's fucking Lucifer!_

"I dare you to make me cum, you big tease!"

He couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him at the same time his hips pressed into her, making her feel the effect she had on him, which was possibly the reason for her approving moan. That, or the fact that he continued stroking her sex with his flat hand, knowing it was the perfect pressure for her clit to rub against as if she was pillow humping his hand. Only that the pillow moved instead of her, although that wouldn't be true as she couldn't stop her hips from moving against his hand in return, stimulating her clit even more and coming very fast this way, groaning into the sofa. He rode out her orgasm, keeping up the movement but in a slower motion until he completely stilled.

* * *

Yes, that was a loooong chapter... hope you liked it! Penny for your thoughts?

btw... I stole that 'photoshopped' thought, Chloe had from 'crazy, stupid, love'


	11. Twitching, Itching for some Friction

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I'm not perfectly happy with this chapter but I hope you still like it.

HUGE thank you for all the reviews. Especially to Devil'sMiracle17 for the hugest one I've ever received :D I would've loved to reply to it...as for 'it felt rushed'...it was kind of intentional and I wrote the last chapter in one session and had to stop somewhere :) buuuut I hope now you will get why I did it how I did it... if not... would always love another review on what I could do better:))

And last but very much not least:

THANK YOU! to 'On the Darker Side' for helping me out with 2 of the dares in this chapter. Check out her stories. They're amazing *-*

* * *

"I'm beginning to see why you chose those rules, Detective"

Lucifer was the first to break the breath-y silence.

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?" Chloe still had to get her breathing under control. Her mouth felt a little dry and she hasn't come down, yet to earth.

"Because it's fun! Quite teasing but very intriguing." He looked at her hungrily when her eyes met his over her shoulder, his hand slightly moving across her sex, making her aware that it was still there and that he had no intention of moving it away.

She inhaled sharply at the feeling. She could feel her folds being drenched. It was starting to be quite an uncomfortable feeling and she would've loved to lose her clothes right about now.

"Although, they're going to be your downfall tonight." He winked at her and she somehow got the feeling that he was reading her mind.

She gulped down the lack of spit in her mouth, trying to resolve the lump in her throat that formed when her mind wandered about all the things that can and will still happen tonight and how she waltzed in here thinking she was prepared for everything and just finding out that she wasn't at all.

But wasn't that exactly what made it fun? The not knowing?

"Or yours." _Wow. Bold Decker. Very nice...wiiiiin!_ she replied when she straightened herself somehow and turned around, only to face him with a smug grin of her own, sitting cross-legged right in front of him and gesturing for him to sit back on his pillow.

_Fucking tease_ he thought while his face portrayed the exact opposite of a complaint.

He did as 'told' and sat opposite her, one leg bend, laying on the floor, the other bend up in the air for him to cross his arms over and lean his head onto.

He eyed her curiously before he said "Truth or Dare, Darling?"

"Dare." Chloe said without hesitation. Whatever he had in mind, she was good at this game as well, she was confident she could wing it.

"Very well..." and before he continued Chloe saw his eyes turn to dark, glistening pools of lust. "...I dare you to show me the same courtesy!"

He didn't even flinch and Chloe was adamant to make him squirm, just like he did in the car only hours ago, so she kept her posture as good as she could. Trying to keep her mouth closed at his command...demand, trying to not give away how it threw her off, thinking he wouldn't dare her to do that, wouldn't be that bold.

Then again, what was she thinking? This is Lucifer we're talking about. Why would she assume any different?

And that's exactly what gave her the courage to act out the little plan she concocted in her head in these few seconds.

Her mind was set and Lucifer didn't throw her off either by trying to when he made his intentions clear "C'mon, Detective. Make me cum!"

Chloe could slap herself for nearly drooling at his tone. He could get the most abstinent monk into bed, just with that.

She shook her head a little, trying to focus on the task at hand.

He still sat there, smug as ever, straightening his upper body, though leaving his hands entwined on his knee. Clearly thinking she wasn't going to do it, that that was pushing it too far and that she was soon going to drink another shot or even two for good measure.

What he wasn't expecting was Chloe uncrossing her legs, moving towards him on all fours, like a tiger hunting down its prey.

She put her best sexy face on, not that it needed much tweaking, she looked lustful and ready to pounce.

She crossed the small distance between her original spot on the floor to Lucifer's seating position and trailed her fingers up his shin.

Never breaking eye contact she found his arms and stroked them ever so lightly, sending shivers down them. His skin broke out into goosebumps and she couldn't help the knowing smile appearing on her face, that what she was doing, was working.

With the quick break in eye contact, to observe his hairs standing on his arm, she quickly locked their gazes again, tilting her head to one side and sending him an 'Oh, what do we have here?' look with one eyebrow raised.

_Bloody hell... she's good._

He couldn't believe it took her all of 2 seconds to give the Devil goosebumps. And he thought he was in his element?!

Chloe came closer, her fingers trailing over his upper arms and just when she reached his shoulders, she curled her hand around his neck, moving upwards where she could feel his hairline.

Not that she wanted to, but she also couldn't have suppressed that animalistic moan that came from somewhere deep inside her at the touch of his hair at the back of his neck.

She would be lying if she didn't daydream about getting her fingers in there, right about every time he stood in front of her with his back facing her.

He wasn't going to ruin this silent moment she was having exploring little parts of his body and he didn't dare move. He wanted her to have her way with him and besides that, he wasn't going to help. He was just going to enjoy this, as much as she seemed to enjoy doing exactly that.

He tilted his head upward a little, meeting her for the kiss that was inevitably going to come next, which... he was soooo desperate for. He practically couldn't wait to finally taste her. _Those heavenly lips_... got him distracted most of the time but today was the worst case, yet. She bit and played with them more than usual and it was sincerely driving him nuts!

The tips of her fingers were playing in his wonderful, still damp, hair while her thumb moved across Lucifer's right cheek and the stubble her finger moved over send a tingling sensation straight to her core.

She noticed him tilting his head up, no doubt inviting her for a ravishing make out sesh or possibly just one sensational kiss before she got on with her task.

Chloe moved her head lower to meet his lips but stopped only a hairbreadth in front of them.

She got the feeling soon enough that Lucifer was going to let her do whatever she wanted, basically. He wasn't going to interfere, or move. He was waiting for her 'commands', for her signals.

Which is the reason why she looked down to his lips and back up to meet his eyes again that was almost pleading. Desperate for contact when her smile turned mischievous and her hand fisted in his hair, tearing his head away from hears with a small yelp making its way past Lucifer's lips.

Not a second later and just after she let loose, her other hand pushed his chest and he let himself fall on the ground.

She was looking at him wickedly and a reoccurring thought passed his mind

_This woman is going to be the death of me..._

Just when Chloe, herself was thinking _hehe, win for Chloe!_

He was at her mercy and that's exactly where she wanted him.

Next, she spread his legs apart and kneeled in between them. She looked him up and down appraisingly, agonizingly slowly, though.

He appreciated her approving glare but he'd appreciate if she would get on with the torture. His pants seemed to have less room by the second and his cock was twitching,... itching for some friction (Ha! You're welcome)

Her sight fell on the bulge in his pants and her breath caught in her throat. She was automatically aware of the dripping wetness in her own pants and could hardly restrain from opening both their jeans and just climb on top of him. Ride him like a jackhammer.

Lucifer saw Chloe momentarily debating something in her head, which for sure were probably her rules and their merit. He only grinned at the sight. _Wouldn't it be heavenly if she'd just give in to her desires and fuck the rules for once?_... Or him for that matter...

Chloe licked her lips, looked up at the Devil himself and sat down on her knees.

She laid her right hand on Lucifer's left knee and started moving her fingers in circles, lightly massaging his thighs on her way up to his crotch.

The closer she came, the lower her head went and just before she reached his balls, Chloe's head was an inch away from where he most desired her.

All the time her eyes were on him. His portrayed calmness by having his arms crossed behind his head was just a charade for the tension he felt, that he tried to take out on his hair at the back of his neck, which he held onto with white knuckles.

Her thumb started to touch his balls, drawing circles when she felt him shiver underneath her. Her smile turned into a grin before she opened her mouth, faking an innocent 'oh' sound and brushing her bottom lip from the base of his hard cock right to the tip.

"Fuuuc-.." Lucifer moaned before he bit his lip and his head fell back, his eyes shutting on the way.

Chloe was very pleased with herself. She got him to writhe beneath her. This must be torture to him. Not feeling enough of her. Not feeling the wetness of her mouth against his sensitive skin. Just having the visual to go on and the slight pressure her bottom lip was causing while rising up his length.

She placed a small peck over the fabric of his pants, right on the tip of his member.

Chloe started to move from his balls to stroke the length of his bulge with her hand. She quickly went into swift up and down motions with her flattened palm, drawing out soft groans in the process.

She turned to sit on her hip instead of her knees, while she swept her left arm over Lucifer's right leg, only to bend her arm towards her so she could rest her head on it, never stopping the motions with her hand. To finish getting comfortable, she straightened out one of her legs, while she bent the other into the air, looking smug as ever.

Just before Lucifer could comment on how she was enjoying torturing the Devil, Chloe said "Did you really think I was the only one that would suffer tonight?"

*grunt* and Chloe was positively reveling in the fact that she got Lucifer right where she wanted him: Silent for once and suddenly not so fucking smug anymore. The roles were reversed and she loved it.

Not that she had anything against the 'roles' being how they normally are, him in charge of pleasure...since it's his thing. But who said it couldn't be hers either?

Her movement was getting faster and faster and she could feel him breathing heavier and her plan was working. He was clearly very ready to cum. She already left him and his raging erection hanging, three times today already. But wasn't that exactly what made this intriguing? The teasing? Lucifer certainly pointed that out before and she couldn't agree more.

Besides, he was teasing her for the past week beyond his belief and he didn't even know it... or well, grasped the dimension of it, so what she was about to do... just felt right.

She licked her lips and her grin grew wider.

"I said cum! Not tease!" and apparently Lucifer saw her inner thought process and her visual betrayal of it and seemed to know exactly what she was going for.

"Aw... you're such a buzzkill!" she exclaimed. Sadly knowing that her plan didn't work, she upped her motions, going in for the kill, so to say. She knew he was on the edge, hence her plan to slow down her movement and make him squirm. But since Lucifer is...well, Lucifer, he saw right through her. Instead, she focused on bringing him the same pleasure she had gotten and within moments and a couple more strokes she saw him come undone right in front of her. His hips jerked up even though he tried to keep still. His eyes squinted shut, just after his last heavy breaths that had Chloe all hot again. "Ohh... f-...ngh...ahhh" He moaned just at the moment his cock exploded.

The heavy teasing throughout the day made his orgasm even stronger and it took him a minute to get his breathing under control again.

"Oh, am I?"

Chloe didn't know what he was referring to for a moment, she was caught in his afterglow and didn't he look ravishing. How she would love to climb on top of him right now, only to see how long it would take to get him hard and fucking again.

She understood then, that it was the reply to the buzzkill comment and she just hummed in response, a smile stretching across her face as she moved off him.

* * *

Chloe sat back against the couch, crossing her legs on the pillow she was sitting on, again while Lucifer needed a moment before he moved to stand.

Chloe made complaining noises "Tsk. Tsk..." which got her a raised eyebrow in return, questioning her complaint "...Where do you think you're going?"

She knew the answer of course but still waited for him to state the obvious.

"For a change of clothes..." he motioned his hands down his front and stopped at the level of his hips, pointing at his crotch "...Obviously!" he threw in sarcastically as if it weren't obvious.

Chloe's smile turned into a grin because of course, he missed a beat and actually thought her question wasn't rhetorical.

"Oh, and how would that be fair? I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

She thought she won that round, catching him off guard, forcing him to stay in his pants for the rest of the night, being stuck in a sticky mess, just like she was...

But of course, he recovered so fast that it seemed like she hadn't achieved that at all. "Oh, but Detective I would certainly not mind if you freed yourself off your clothes. I would be sure to lend a hand..." before that blush would be plastered all over her face and before she could come up with a witty reply he finished "...again!"

*moan* and she was as ready to go again as he seemed to be.

_Fuck!..._ Not how she planned that to go.

"Yes well, you don't get to change...again..." emphasis on the last word, kind of an acknowledgment to her hearing his offer, even though she ignored it otherwise "...since I won't either."

_Urgh... this is going to be highly uncomfortable..._

Lucifer sighed and sat down again in his earlier position, his arms slumped over his knee, his head resting on them, looking intently at her.

Chloe had a think of what was in that basket of hers, what she bought earlier and the ideas that came to mind when she put those items in there and figured she should lead with another funny, non-sexual treat.

"So... I had an idea earlier..." she started, grabbing the basket off the table and carrying it over to her right side. "...I saw these and thought it would be fun to play:..." she immediately pulled the box of donuts from it, opening it so Lucifer could see its contents (not that the box itself didn't already have 'jam donuts' plastered on them) and continued "2 for each of us. The loser is whoever licks their lips first." She finished and grinned.

Lucifer being intrigued, as he always is when the Detective comes up with any of her ideas and tonight she hasn't disappointed either, was up for the challenge, which he still couldn't quite figure out what was.

Chloe figured that maybe Lucifer has never done this 'challenge' before, that he didn't even know why it would be a challenge, why it would be difficult. She counted on that, actually. It would possibly be the reason why she'd win.

Even if that wasn't the case, the other reason she'd most definitely win (she hoped) was that Lucifer was so anal about cleanliness, so fussy about always being on point. Dressed to a T and having his hair styled to perfection. Although right now, that wasn't the case.

At least she already had him uncomfortably squirming in his sticky boxers, how could she ever lose at this?

"What does the loser have to do? Usual stakes?" he smirked at her, knowing that he might get to spank her again, in case she loses.

Chloe looked down, into her basket again, thinking how she could 'up' the game and suddenly found her answer. She rummaged through the basket, to find what she was looking for, something she just remembered buying in the fruit and vegetable aisle, while she answered him "I actually reserved this for a dare I had in mind but it kind of just fits."

She found the little paper bag, opened it and carefully lifted one of the chilies out of it and placed it on the table "Whoever loses has to eat one whole."

And she was hoping not to lose this one. It was certainly going to sting.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, intrigued (still.../again?) "Mhh. Interesting. I haven't eaten something spicy in your presence yet." He stated as a matter of fact which, to Chloe's ears just sounded really weird. Like it would change anything?

A chili is still a super fucking spicy chili. And it's not like she picked one of the milder ones...

"Right... Well, if we both fight the urge to lick our lips, the winner is, who eats the two donuts first."

She could see Lucifer's smirk widen as she mentioned lips that might be licked but she followed through the sentence, trying not to blush or let his delicious look shake her.

"What if I can't fight the urge to lick yours, Detective? Do I win then?"

And she thought she was out of shivers to give. [ ;) ]

She was wrong of course, and one delicious shiver made its way down from her neck over her spine, sending her back arching.

Lucifer caught that little movement and chuckled in response. Reveling again in the effect he had on her. Knowing full well she had the same on him. He really wasn't sure if he would be able to fight to urge to lick that sweet powder off her lips, let alone the jam when she got to the center.

"You'd lose of course. And here I was thinking you were competitive."

And of course she had him with that. And didn't she just know that?

That's what made this whole evening so fun. He'd never just let her have a win. Not if it came down to a competition.

Lucifer just straight up took one of the donuts and waited for her to do the same, placing the open boy onto the table, next to the chili and they both held them up in the air when he went "cheers, love" and toast-ed their donuts together.

The both lost no time in shoving their donuts into their mouths, Chloe albeit going a little easier, she knew there was a lot of concentrating to be done, even if it didn't seem like it. She couldn't just go at it like Lucifer was: straight in, taking a huge bite and just before he even finished that bite, before he swallowed the chewed bits, his tongue darted out and Chloe's even widened in amusement, still chewing on her first bite.

Lucifer quickly stopped all his actions, freezing as he saw Chloe's expression. She was clearly amused by his foolishness. _How could I think this was a piece of cake...?_

Maybe because that's exactly what it was... wasn't it? Can't you class a donut as a small cake? ;)

He slowly retracted his tongue, careful not to touch his powdery lips while his brain was practically calling for him to lick past them, clearly not fancying the substance on his lips. While Lucifer was slowly grasping the point of this game, she had a little time to chew the rest of her bite, concentrating to not make the same mistake, even though her mind found the powder on her lips distracting as well, telling her to please swipe and clean but she refused and continued to take another bite.

Lucifer saw that Chloe took that time to already get her gob around a second bite and she looked ravishing with white powder around her lips, biting into the donut.

_How can something so meaningless, so simple as eating a fucking doughnut, look so damn hot?_

He tried to quiet those thoughts and took another bite, this time concentrating on what his tongue did...outside of his mouth.

Chloe was already done with her second bite, going for the third when she looked over to Lucifer, noticing that he was going about this competitively and that his bites were bigger so she silently told herself she needed to be faster at eating this goddamned donut.

Just when her thoughts were occupied with her own competitiveness she noticed a little too late that her tongue darted out as well and was just curling up to lick her top lip.

She silently cursed herself and voiced out a mix of a complaining and frustrating moan.

Lucifer eyed her and was looking forward to beating Chloe at her own game when he saw her tongue slip out of her mouth deliciously, about to swipe up the powdery sugar on her top lip.

He could feel himself get hard again because Damn, he wanted to be the one to lick it off her, to lick not only those lips but for the moment he would sure settle for those... he didn't mind spending the next hour on them exclusively.

He couldn't help his mind drift off and his concentration was lacking again, focusing on the sweetness in front of his eyes, instead of his mouth and he just about caught himself wanting to lick his lips again.

Instead, he just shoved the donuts quickly into his mouth again, forcing his tongue to stay inside his mouth and hopefully gaining some time to win this fight.

Because truly, that's what this was. A fight, harder than he'd ever imagined.

He would sure giver her that, though. This was fun. Quite infuriating, but definitely something different. Something he in fact, in all his millennia, had never done. And that was saying something.

He caught her smiling as well, surely having similar thoughts.

And she was. She was enjoying seeing Lucifer struggle with himself, while she was struggling, too. It's not like she was such a fussy person. She didn't have a problem getting her hands dirty in a case in life but her lips, while eating... it's funny what our brain gets away with when we don't think about it. What it does unconsciously.

They both now got to the point where they bit into the juicy center. And somehow you can't avoid the jam slipping down.

Chloe, since she's already played this game once or twice, tried to only bite through the middle, tried to avoid moving her lips with it. Nearly impossible and impossibly foolish looking but it kind of worked, hadn't she not laughed because Lucifer made a frowning expression, seeing her struggling with her first donuts, which made her think neither of them was going to make it to the second.

They both made 'quick' as possible work of their first donut. Lucifer being slightly quicker than Chloe, which got her to basically inhale her last bite so she could match his speed.

They both laughed at how determined she was not to lose. She even forgot the chili for a moment there, it was winning that she was after.

Funnily, Lucifer had the same adamant thought. And isn't that exactly what friends are for? Having fun, participating in competitions to win and rub it in the other person's face?

Reaching the middle of the second donut, Chloe tried her luck again but failed miserably to contain the jam outside of her lip area when a little of it stayed on her lip. Thankfully it was just a smear and not an actual drop. She probably would've lost the fight against her brain with how fast her tongue would've tried to wipe that up.

Lost in her thoughts for a mere second there, she hadn't noticed Lucifer looking at her fiasco while he was at the center as well, biting it without a 'strategy' and losing his head at the sight of that tiny little bit of delicious strawberry jam stuck on her bottom lip. She kept in total control, her tongue not even peeking through her soft lips, even though his own brain was practically screaming at him to lick off the sugar from his face, it was distracting. Nearly as distracting as he found the sight in front of him that caused him to just take the bite as if he was currently taking one off a dry, plain sandwich.

In that case, as he moved the donut away from his mouth, the jam just slipped downwards, onto his lip and in a split second, just before it dropped off his lips and onto his dear carpet, he caught it with his tongue.

Chloe triumphantly fisted the rest of her donut into the air and chewed on the rest of her last bite.

Lucifer was angry with himself that he lost his own battle with his brain, although part of him was oh so glad that he was finally able to sweep his tongue over his lips again. Chloe watched him and *moan* wasn't he gorgeous? Furiously licking his lips when her mind wandered to another fantasy where he'd be licking his lips for a whole different reason.

Lucifer looked up at her, clearly not happy that he lost but amused at how she looked, her lips were still white with sugar and she looked like she just planted her face into a cake. Gorgeous was the word!

She still held her triumphant smile and moved her upper body forward, reveling in her win and the fact that she was able to rub it in his face, when she looked him straight in the eyes, momentarily thinking back about his former comment and her biting and generally playing with her lips, clearly he found it distractingly hot... she darted out her tongue, curled it upwards and slowly but steadily swirled it from right to left, never taking her eyes off his.

He looked pleasantly surprised and dangerously delighted at her actions.

_You dirty little minx... _

He blinked, trying to get himself out of his reverie, only to not give in to his temptation and ravish her right here, right now, seeing as she did ask him for those 2 rules this evening.

To his defense, he did warn her, what her lip-action would do to those rules...

But he found his control...somewhere and focused on it, not taking his eyes away from her and her lips, he found the chili on the table with his right hand and swiftly took it in his mouth and bit it off its stem.

He chewed it a couple of times and before he swallowed it he coughed involuntarily, while simultaneously the strong taste hit his nerves. Suddenly his throat went dry and he had trouble gasping for air. _"_Fucking hell..." was about everything he could get out before coughing loudly. He forced the bits down his throat and felt the sensation go with it. Now, not only his mouth was burning like HELL, his throat was, too

Then again, didn't he say it was interesting to try it out how 'spicy' felt in the Detective's presence? Yeah...his bad!

Chloe's look of triumph and mock went to a mix of pity and malicious joy.

"You're..." a cough here, a tear collecting in his eyes that he quickly blinked away, there "...enjoying this...aren't you?" another cough before he heard a small giggle from the Detective. "Only a little..." and she couldn't help another giggle escape her before she inhaled, getting her laughter under control again "...the other part of me is hurting with you." She said with a small smile on her face.

Before he had the chance to collect his thoughts and do anything else that swallow and try to get that blasted burning sensation off his tongue, Chloe asked "Is it really that bad?" with sincere concern, although she still had the little smile plastered on her face, that didn't make the Devil buy her charade "Is it really...?..." he wanted to mock her question, getting offended that it wasn't a rhetorical one so he eyed her pointedly "I dare you to take a bite, Detective." He was glad he was able to form whole sentences again, even though the sensation and taste were still there.

_Twice. Twice she's done this to me. In one day no less... _he was seriously doubting the Detective's feelings for him. Maybe it was rather, hate than care she felt about him.

_What have I ever done to deserve this?_

Ever-innocent Lucifer didn't deserve to have his tongue burned off...

Chloe was slightly shocked. Yes, of course there was a chance he'd dare her to do that, even earlier if he would've cared to take a look in the basket and yes, technically he didn't give her the choice of a truth or a dare, though he could just wait all night till she would say dare anyway but...

_C'mon...do we both have to suffer through this?_

She looked into his eyes, pleadingly but since he didn't find the pity in them before, he wasn't going to start showing some now so he stood his ground with the look in his eyes to go with it.

Chloe sighed. She won the battle but lost the war. Why did she even buy more than one? _WHYYY?_

Oh yeah... because what if he got that idea before her... she knew she'd want payback and isn't turnabout Fairplay?

Sadly, she had to agree with that so she took another chili, the only other one out of the paper bag and dangled it in front of her mouth and took the teeniest, tiniest bite of it.

Lucifer was slowly relaxing from the first shock, everything still burned but he found it easier to breathe again. He huffed in response to her unbelievably chicken bite.

Though, was rewarded with a hiss as the heat hit her taste buds. She swallowed the tiny piece fast so it wouldn't have such a lasting effect but she sure felt it, either way.

She exhaled while her mouth was making an 'O' form, suddenly feeling multiple degrees hotter than a minute ago.

* * *

Both of them had a shot each to finally cool the burning taste in their mouths.

Granted, Lucifer had a larger piece and therefore had the hot aftertaste for longer but he could cope. Another shot and he wasn't even breathing hard anymore.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Lucifer answered nonchalantly.

Funnily, Chloe already had another dying question on her mind "How did you steal my...vibrator? I only left the station like... 5 minutes after you. How could you have gotten there before me without me seeing you?"

It vexed Chloe since they had their phone call. She still couldn't wrap her head around how he got there without her seeing him. Especially since she knew that he could've only had the chance then. That morning her vibrator was still in the nightstand. She checked real quick after Lucifer called her for breakfast. _Uhh. Your 'Don't you dare'- tone. Why, Detective? Are you worried I'd find something in your bedroom you wouldn't want me to find?_ Is what Lucifer called out to her while she was in the shower.

She was slightly worried he found her hiding spot for her vibrator and checked it as soon as she was out of the shower.

And evidently, he did find it. Though he still couldn't have taken it on any other occasion.

"I told you, Detective. I flew."

And since he saw the 'not sold'- expression on the Detective's face he decided to elaborate.

"I drove here after I left you at the precinct. And then I had that lovely little thought that you might want to... take care of yourself. I couldn't allow that, you see? I thought I made that pretty clear with that little punishment in the car..." he blinked and after those eyelids shot up, his eyes held a certain mischievous intent in them that told her that he knew she was currently having a little flashback in her mind, and so was he.

Chloe wiped her tongue, unknowingly over her lips, savoring the mental picture she had of Lucifer hovering over her, holding her ankles high in the air and finger fucking the hell out of her.

"...so I spread them..." he made a gesture, signaling toward his back "...out and flew over to yours to retrieve that toy I saw in your nightstand this morning." He finished the sentence with his nonchalant voice again, talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary by flying into someone's home and stealing... a sex toy.

"Of course!" Chloe replied sarcastically. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell her the truth... The actual truth. Only his delusions... so she filled on of his shot glasses and gestured for him to drink its contents. They did agree on those terms beforehand.

Lucifer looked at her, smiling "Sure, I did want a top up." and swallowed the whiskey. He didn't realize Chloe's gesture, meaning he had to drink a shot because he obviously lied, but why would he mind a top-up of his favourite whiskey? And that's exactly the reason why it didn't even occur to him that the Detective questioned his honesty. He should've though, since she never believed him when it came to this matter.

Chloe let it slide. He was hell-bent on telling his fictional story and if that was his one big flaw, then it was ok. Nobody is perfect and if he wasn't going to be upfront about the actual reasons why he disguised as the devil then she'd let him have that. 'God' knows she had flaws on her own and maybe wasn't ready to share those either.

"What about you, Detective? Truth or dare?"

Chloe just smiled, understanding. "Dare." The buzz she had was making her braver and going for a risky dare instead of a safe truth.

...Then again. With Lucifer present. Nothing was really 'risk-free'. That was clearly shown by the last truth she completely fucked up.

Lucifer had to think for a moment there but soon decided on one idea he had in mind. Just out of curiosity he wanted to know if she was able to do this "Tell, me do you have cherries in there by any chance?" he asked while pointing at the basket filled with goodies.

"Ehm... no, why?" she frowned, trying to think what Lucifer had in mind.

"Mh, shame. Guess a maraschino one has to do." He said and got up from the floor.

Suddenly Lucifer became very much aware of the fact that his boxers were still, sticky with spunk and that the person in front of him was to blame.

He shot her a look that could've probably killed a small fly while adjusting his trousers.

Chloe's frown just turned into a grin and she looked like she had to hold back a laugh.

He went over to his bar, leaned over it and fumbled around, trying to get his hands on one of the maraschino cherries he had laying around in a sealed container.

Once he found them he took one out and closed the container again, walking over to Chloe.

He stopped in front of her, shamelessly close. Not at all nearly pressing his junk into her face, once again making her aware of the awkward situation going on in his pants.

She inhaled sharply but otherwise didn't let her reaction be shown on her face.

He bent down, holding out the cherry and said "I dare you to tie a knot with the stem."

Chloe just smiled and replied "Oh, easy." She was being cocky. Also, she could back it up because she saw this once in a commercial, years ago where she was still a teenager and just had to try it. Yes, it was proven to be quite difficult at first but once you got the hang of it, it wasn't so hard.

Lucifer smiled back at her and before he dropped the cherry into her open and awaiting mouth he went "Ok... how about under a minute? Since it's so easy..."

Chloe took the cherry into her mouth and quickly chewed the actual cherry and swallowed it, leaving the stem to deal with. Lucifer had started a timer in the meantime.

He liked the way Chloe's tongue was working in her mouth, trying to form a knot with a cherry stem. It was quite... erotic in some ways.

Sure, she didn't even try to make it so. She only had a minute and that wasn't much time so she just got to work, trying to bend the stem by holding one end between her teeth and trying to get the other turned around it and through the loop.

At least she already had a strategy on getting the knot tied, which in fairness is the hardest part about it because your teeth can only pull one end, the other had to be pulled by your tongue and the back of your throat.

She finally had the end through the loop. She switched the ends that she held onto with her teeth and said through clenched ones "Pull"

Lucifer did and tied the knot tight and cursed himself inwardly that Chloe had managed to do this task in 42 seconds. She might've actually been able to do this without his help but wasn't willing to risk losing again.

She just grinned back at him "Told you. Easy!" *super cocky grin* now.

"Truth or Dare, Lucifer?" she practically teased him with her eyes.

_Getting brave, are we? Good..._

"I choose dare." Sporting a challenging look, himself.

"Ok..." Chloe already had something in mind, regaining her ideas from earlier as she tried to get to the chilies in her basket.

"...Here's something I prepared earlier." She always wanted to say that. Just like those chefs in those cooking shows.

She pulled out a blindfold, dangling it in front of Lucifer

"Oh, love... you didn't have to buy one. I have multiple."

And automatically Chloe's train followed the mental picture that came up as soon as those words left Lucifer's mouth. A beautiful woman tied to his bed. Arms, legs, basically helpless and to top it off she couldn't even see the gorgeous man devouring her above.

_...multiple_ and another striking image hit her as she pictured several women and men sitting, laying on and around his bed, silently waiting for the man of the hour to grant them each, moments of his attention. His mouth. His fingers. His cock... *cough*

She blinked herself out of her reverie and scooted closer to Lucifer, who was grinning from ear to ear now, possibly having an idea of what that beautiful head of hers was wrapping itself around.

Her boobs were close to Lucifer's face and he couldn't stop to chance a look. Sadly, his eyes were covered moments after while Chloe tied the blindfold around his head. He did save the picture though and was currently silently humming at her very attractive cleavage.

"You still haven't told me what I need to do." He stated matter of factly, already enjoying where this would go.

Chloe went back over to the table and rummaged through the bag, finding what she was looking for and placing it down onto the table while she spoke "I dare you to identify 3 different foods and if you're not able to do that...well... you know the consequences!"

She was the one grinning from ear to ear now.

She pulled out the three ingredients she wanted and walked over to the bar.

There she cut off a small piece of a vegetable, took one berry out of the plastic container and placed it on a spoon she found behind the bar, together with a smudge of something out of a glass jar.

She carried the spoon over to Lucifer and asked him to open his mouth.

He did and shamelessly let his tongue hang out.

Chloe would be lying if it wasn't a sexy sight that she'd love to bend over for and rub her pussy against. It probably wouldn't be enough to make her cum but Lucifer being submissive and letting her take the lead like that was a beautiful, sexy fantasy.

She shamelessly licked her lips in return, very much aware of it this time and she bent down for good measure. Reveling in the fact that he couldn't tell her how distracting he found it.

"Just in case you were wondering, Detective... I can hear you wetting your lips. So, don't push it!"

It was a clear and fair warning. Regardless, her smile didn't fade. In fact, it turned mischievous. She definitely liked pushing the Devil, liked getting to him with such small, mostly unconscious little quirks.

Meanwhile in Lucifer's head: _*moan* this dirty little minx *frustrated moan*_

She pushed the spoon into Lucifer's mouth and he closed his luscious lips around it just like he would her nipples...*MOAN*

* * *

He focused on guessing all three items, throwing around a couple ideas, then correcting his answers again, knowing there would be hairs ripped out of his skin if he was wrong.

Finally, he settled on "Okay. Celery...a grape and what I hope was plum jam?"

_Dammit!_

Chloe thought he'd at least get 2 wrong. She figured with the strong taste the celery had, he might've not come up with the flavor of the jam. She was however right, that he wouldn't identify the blueberry. Yes, they're yummy but they hardly taste like much, especially not when paired with something vegetable-y like celery, oh and the fact that not long ago his mouth was still set ablaze by a chili.

"Sorry, but it was a blueberry, not a grape. Seriously? How was that so difficult?" she teased, knowing full well, she would've probably failed all three.

Lucifer huffed out a frustrated moan but never let go of his smile while pushing up the blindfold that now (unknowingly) sat sexily on his forehead.

* * *

"Ahhrgh" a small noise of complaint as Chloe tore off the wax strip.

"hehe" and a snickering sound came out of Chloe's mouth, even though she held her hand in front of it.

Lucifer rubbed his shin where the Detective just waxed off about a couple hundred hairs.

After a small recovery time where Lucifer racked his brain of things he hadn't done before he mentioned "I have never called out or said the wrong name during sex."

Yes, very vanilla and obviously something he'd never expect the Detective to have done either but he couldn't come up with anything else at the moment.

"Haha yeah, right. That is so not true!..." she claimed, quickly remembering that Lucifer doesn't lie...not like that anyway. Evading the truth, sure but not downright telling a lie."...I mean... the number of people you sleep with. You can't tell me you remember all of their names?"

Lucifer pulled up one of his hands and laid it defensibly onto his chest, just above his heart before he spoke "Why, Detective... do you think of me as a careless Devil? Of course, I do. I'm very much of a giver, as you know by now..." a cheeky smile crossed his face and he winked at her before continuing "...and I would never be that uninterested in the person...or persons I'm currently having sex with."

_Fair enough..._ Chloe thought. Although a cursing thought crossed her mind straight after that would be the American equivalent of 'bollocks!'

She turned towards the table, took another shot that was lined up and knocked her head back as she let the contents flow down her throat. When she put down the glass, she came to face the Devil again who clearly couldn't believe these news as he was staring at her with wide eyes. Of course, his grin never fading.

"Oh! You have to tell me the story!"

Chloe blushed, clearly embarrassed about the fact that she had way fewer lovers than Lucifer, yet she mixed up the name of one, whereas he had like, what? 90 different ones in 1 or 2 months... and Dan told Chloe after the interrogation of those that apparently he had a 'bit of a dry spell' the last few months, and even he didn't mess up the name of any of them during the act(s).

"There isn't much to tell, really..." Chloe's mind went back to that unfortunate night and she couldn't hold back the laugh. Obvious that the amount of liquor was getting to her.

Nevertheless, she filled up a couple more shot glasses, it was Friday after all and she had nowhere to be.

"To be fair... it was just a one night stand and I was pretty drunk, just looking for fun... we haven't talked much before...uhm, so... yeah I called him by his friends name.." her lips turned into an apologetic smile, with a hint of an 'ah, well.. what's done is done' -expression on her face "...ups." she added for emphasis and both of them couldn't hold back the laughter that followed.

* * *

"I believe it's your turn, Detective." Lucifer pointed out, taking a shot of whiskey into his hand and drinking its contents. He savoured the taste before filling it up again. He didn't have to take the shot, after all, he never called someone the wrong name during sex.

"Uhmmm..." Chloe had to think about what she wanted to do..._Truth?...no idea...Dare?...mhhh...Never have I ever...received a serenade._ "I have never received a serenade. Well, besides a happy birthday here and there but that's not what I mean."

Her brain already was composing pictures of Lucifer singing for her, sitting in front of his piano. It was hot as hell.

"Well, we certainly have to change that." He stood up, during the movement he brought another shot glass to his lips and drank its liquid when he went over to the piano.

He sat down on the bench and waited for a moment. After Chloe didn't make any movement, clearly baffled that her mental images came to life, he turned to her and moved his head towards the instrument "C'mon then!" while placing his left hand next to him, motioning for her to sit there.

Chloe stood up, suddenly feeling like the alcohol was taking effect. She held onto the table for a moment just to steady herself and walked over to the handsome Devil.

Lucifer already had his hands on the keys, building a melody and soon enough he was singing.

The first thing that came to his mind:

_Don't you know?_

_Talking about a re- volu- tion it sounds...like a whisper_

_Don't you knOow?_

_They're talking about a revolution it sounds...like a whisper_

_While they're standing in the welfare li-ines_

_Sitting at the doorsteps of those armies and salvation_

_WAsting TI-ime in the unemployment li-ines.._

_Sitting around waiting for a promotion-ooh..._

_(...)_

Chloe listened attentively and looked between Lucifer's hands and the side of his face, astonished and admired the man sitting next to her.

Occasionally Lucifer would turn up from the keys and look over to the Detective, he saw her eyeing him dreamily, obviously enjoying the moment as much as he was.

Though, he swiftly turned his gaze back to the keys. He'd be lying if she didn't distract the hell out of him. Yes, pun intended.

He finished the song while Chloe just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. His voice was heavenly and the way he playing the piano was just mesmerizing.

She knew then that if she leaned in to kiss him, this would directly move into the bedroom and completely obliterate the rules she had set up for the evening. Not that she wasn't prepared to do just that.

So, Chloe leaned in, slowly reaching Lucifer's face, she looked him deep into his eyes and...

* * *

Your review would mean the world to me :))

Tom Ellis sang that song (Tracy Chapman - Talkin' bout a revolution) a couple of times on conventions/instagram...

Oh and btw... I only recommend trying the donut(/Berliner...for the german population) challenge...it's hilarious really :D


	12. Ready to pounce

This one is a smaller chapter but it just felt right to stop there.

Thank you all for the response so far. It always makes my day!

Enjoy :)

* * *

... And placed a peck onto his right cheek. She lingered and whispered into his ear "Thank you. That was amazing."

She pulled back and sported a beaming smile. She was certain now that this, friends who hang out naked, would totally work. Because in fact, nothing had changed. Well, throw in the occasional orgasm or two, they were just who they were yesterday, a week before that and a month before that.

Lucifer couldn't help the contagious smile. This was one of the greatest nights ever. And sex hasn't even occurred, yet.

Somehow he had an idea that it wouldn't. Not today anyway. But he was surprisingly fine with that.

* * *

They found their way back to their original places on the floor and carried on

"Uhmm...Oh, I have an idea..." Lucifer went on while he refilled a couple of the tall shot glasses, although not up to the brim. He could tell the Detective was already tipsy. "I dare you to drink this without using your hands."

"Seriously, Lucifer?..." she eyed him curiously before continuing "and I thought I was the boring one?" she mocked him. This was very vanilla, especially for him but she went for it. She held her hands behind her back, looking like she was ready for someone to arrest her, which in her mind was probably eye candy for her partner.

And damn, was she on point.

She snickered before closing her lips around the shot glass and in one swift move, she kicked her head back and swallowed the sweet concoction down her throat.

She winked at the Devil and put the glass down with her mouth before she sat back again.

"Like that was a challenge? But okay. Go ahead. I dare you to do the same."

Even if she hadn't dared him to, a possibility he didn't even think about, he still would've done it anyway. He wanted to show her how it's really done.

Possibly teasing her while doing it...and of course, being fully aware of it.

Chloe already saw his mischievous smile appear before she even drank her shot, but now it was so much more than that. It was his dangerously sexy look and... _Goddamn it! *moan*_

He wiggled on his knees to get around the corner of the table, settling on them directly in front of it, his front now facing her. He locked eyes with her and saw that she wasn't pulling her gaze away from his. _Perfect_ he purred silently to himself. He crossed his arms behind his back and sensually and slowly licked his lips. Coating them with his saliva. It looked awfully sexy and Chloe felt a surge go off in her panties and damned the Devil. Because yes, he made her body react to him like that.

With a final flick of his tongue which wetted his upper lip, he lowered his upper body, never taking his eyes off hers.

He reached the glass, opened his mouth and closed his wet lips around it. Instead of letting his head fall back he slid down the glass ever so slowly. His eyes now boring into hers were sending shivers down her back. She was wet as fuck again...or still...ah, whatever.

He reached down towards about the middle of the glass and Chloe just watched in awe while her thoughts were running whole porno channels. She had so many imagines in her head fantasizing about Lucifer giving head, it was unreal. He looked like he was enjoying this and he certainly made an attractive case. Who wouldn't want to get blown by the Devil? She certainly wouldn't mind. Not that she had a dick to get a blowjob but just about now she wished she did.

He looked damn gorgeous having his mouth full.

Speaking off, he reached the bottom of the glass and slowly tilted his head back, making his Adam's apple pop as he swallowed his beloved whiskey.

_Fuck me... right... it's over now. Get a grip, Chloe._

Lucifer bent down again, hovering a few inches above the table. He still hasn't taken his eyes off Chloe and she didn't dare to break eye contact either.

He loosened his lips a little and let his own lube...in form of his saliva guide the glass back out of his mouth. And if that didn't look hot as fuck, Chloe didn't know what in the world was.

Inch for painful inch slid out of his mouth and perhaps, only now Chloe was aware of the fact of how long that bastard glass actually was.

She quickly became aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to do the same, she would've probably started to gag around half of its length, maybe three-quarters if she was pushing it and really making an effort.

Chloe watched with fascination as the whole glass emerged and a little clinging sound made its way through the air as glass touched glass. Lucifer just licked his lips again, for good measure...or perhaps because he just loved the heated look Chloe was giving him and once again a vanilla thing like that made her pant and ready to...pounce(? yeah, let's go with that.)

* * *

After Chloe's mind drew a blank of what to ask him, or make him do...and the fact that she was getting quite hot and nearly lost all her inhibitions, she asked him what his favorite food was. Lucifer could see the state she was in and knew she was close to fuck off her rules. He couldn't help the knowing smile and just indulged her question because why not... this was after all the perfect time and game to get to know each other better, so he went with "Well, I enjoy almost everything so I'm not sure if I have a favourite kind of food... but I do love myself an omelet."

He was thinking of asking her the same but figured he could always ask her that. No, he had something else in mind...

"Oh, I know..." Lucifer started and suddenly a cheeky glint in his eyes appeared and Chloe knew she was done for.

"...I've never been in a movie, Detective."

"Ohhh fuck you!" Chloe exclaimed cheerfully.

"Haha. All you have to do is... dare me to do it."

_Fuuuuuck. _Now she couldn't get the vivid image out of her head of Lucifer pleasuring himself, right before her and reveling in the fact that it gave her a raging boner... well, so to speak.

Chloe just closed her eyes, tried to wish her thoughts away and took another shot.

Going straight back to the game she went "Truth or dare?"

To no surprise Lucifer grinned at her, thinking he had pushed her to give up one of her rules, maybe even both, he answered "Dare..." he turned his upper body, facing his bedroom before he looked back to Chloe "Right...shall I get the lube?"

He turned again, uncrossing his legs as he moved, ready to get up and walk towards his nightstand when Chloe witnessed his movements.

* * *

Chloe looked over to Lucifer, grinning from ear to ear, turning his head and his upper body. Instead of following his eyesight, she focused on the way his shirt clung to his muscles. She was admiring his upper arms all evening... among other body parts and the way he turned made his shirt hug his shoulder blades. It was a lovely sight but suddenly another thought crept up Chloe's mind...

* * *

"No..." she answered him.

"No?" Lucifer was visibly led down by her reply. He desperately wanted to give the Detective a show. Well, if you include the musical number and the little thing he did with the shot glass, another show, then.

Chloe's grin widened. He would've clearly loved the attention but she wasn't going to give it to him. Not today. He already put on a show. No need for another. Although something deep down...in her panties told her she wouldn't mind...like...at all.

But she already had her mind set on a dare and went "I dare you to..."

She nearly couldn't refrain from laughing so she stopped herself, inhaled deeply and when she felt ready to word out her thoughts she continued "show me your wings!"

She nearly had a laughing fit then, but she tried to keep it down and only allowed herself t chuckle for a moment before looking at Lucifer again, still fully smiling and maybe biting her tongue.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was not. He turned serious in about a second after she mentioned the word 'wings'.

He was thrown so off guard, that he couldn't even wish the boner away that started straining against his pants when she crossed her arms behind her back, looking perfectly 'tied up' in his mind...in more ways than one. In fact, he had a couple of dirty little thoughts running around in his head with her in a similar position.

Lucifer blinked a couple of times, trying to get out of his reverie. He gulped down the imaginary feather blocking his throat.

Chloe was obviously drunk and didn't expect anything to come of this dare. Maybe some fairy wings that you could get at any costume shop, just way more expensive and exclusive...and less fairy...more angel. She could remember the 'fake angel wings' from that auction a couple of months back. And she wouldn't be disappointed if it were those.

Lucifer, of course, knew the Detective was happily drunk and soon enough ready to go sleep it off, certainly not knowing what she was asking of him.

He turned his head, eyeing the lined up shots on the table next to them. He was ready to down them all, his and Chloe's.

He turned his head, staring at the Detective again who was still holding back a laugh, occasionally letting out a snicker. She would've probably been fine with him dodging this dare and downing a shot. But what would that say about him? He did, after all, tell her the only rule he had was that they were honest with each other.

And if he wanted her to be honest, well, how could he go on and not do this right now?

Even if he only admitted it silently to himself now, he already knew the second she dared him to do this that he was actually going to do this.

That, however, didn't make it less frightening.

He was finally going to come clean and it was fucking scary.

He got up slowly, looking into the Detective's eyes, which were still glinting with mirth. She sat patiently on the floor, her legs crossed, her hands in her lap, waiting for Lucifer to get his wings out of his closet, or wherever he kept them.

Lucifer swallowed past his dry throat again before once again, looking intently into Chloe's eyes and *Whump* his white feathers were standing proudly on each wing, basically covering the entire living room behind Lucifer.

All Chloe could see was White...wings. And Lucifer. Nothing else. And a moment later she couldn't even see Lucifer anymore. The wings took over the whole space in front of her eyes, which widened the instant he popped them out.

Lucifer gave her about 2 seconds before he tugged the wings away again. He wasn't moving. The Detective...wasn't moving either.

After another moment which felt like hours for Lucifer Chloe just couldn't hold back anymore. She busted out laughing and Lucifer couldn't believe his eyes.

She wasn't even in shock. She was taking this considerable well. Then again, maybe tomorrow when she had sobered up, it was going to be another story but still, he was glad for now that she wasn't freaking out.

It took her a whole minute to calm down and not start laughing again. Her sides were already hurting and it felt like she was getting a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

She finally got up from her seating position and stumbled over to Lucifer, who was still looking at her like she suddenly sprouted wings (haha).

While crossing the small distance between them she said "That's amazing. They're amazing. You're just...amaaazing"

Not that she tripped, but she basically fell into him, hugging him in the process and clinging tightly onto him.

She tried to say something that was just incoherent mumbling to Lucifer.

Her, standing up probably hit her hard, making her thoroughly drunk and nearly pass out. Lucifer hugged Chloe tightly against his chest, carrying them into his bedroom.

Once there, he placed her on the ground again and said "Alright. Time for you to get to bed." Chloe started to complain "Noo..." which quickly turned into a yawn.

She didn't feel tired a minute ago.

Lucifer was glad she didn't protest after that and help her lay down on the bed. He proceeded in taking off her shoes and getting her a bucket...just in case.

As soon as Chloe's body touched the bed she felt like she was laying on clouds. Lucifer's bed was heaven. Then again, of course, it would be. He had a ton of money. Probably the first thing you'd buy if you had that much money was a mattress that made you feel like you were in heaven as soon as your head hit the pillow.

When Lucifer came back to Chloe's side, she already had her eyes closed and was breathing more evenly. She was clearly about to fall asleep if he hadn't accidentally been too distracted by her peaceful composure and hadn't 'dropped' the bucket the last centimeter onto the floor.

She stirred awake, giving him a drunken, happy smile and padded the space next to her, motioning for him to join her.

* * *

Please tell me what you think :))


	13. Too domestic

Author's Note:

I'm so thankful for the reviews, you all don't even know. I do a somersault inwardly every time I get an email saying I've got a new review or story follower/favorite. So thanks A LOT for your support.

Again, Devil'sMiracle17... you have nothing to be thankful for, it's me that is honored! I desperately want to pm you and answer your questions/assumptions. I really hope you make an account. You're welcome to delete it straight after as well :D you don't have to write stories to have an account. It would just be amazing to reply to you, that's all :)

Anyway... I'm quite happy with this chapter. I hope you are, too. ENJOY :)

* * *

Chloe woke up in heaven. The sheets smelled amazing. Like those that you just freshly put on, smelling of linen or freshly picked cotton balls from a field or some shit like that. Quickly, though heaven turned with a very persistent drumroll into hell. Her head felt heavy and it felt like her brain was banging against her cranium. Her own little rock and roll concert going on inside her noggin and somehow the fresh-sheet smell was overwhelmed and she just wished she hadn't drunk that much last night.

_But it sure was fun..._

A small smile crept up her face and just before she got ready to stretch her arms and legs a sudden "Hello, Detective." broke her out of her reverie.

She blinked and turned slowly, very aware again of her headache and faced the Devil next to her who was looking down at her, his head held by his propped up arm.

He was basically staring and possibly watched her sleep for god knows how long already.

Well, he does know. And so does his son. He only woke up mere minutes before her and was pleasantly surprised he slept through the night. Not once having woken up.

Funnily enough, yesterday he never would've thought he'd actually fall asleep with his ruined clothes still on. But he must've been too distracted after all, watching Chloe fall asleep again next to him. She had a small smile on her face when she finally did.

"Good morning, Lucifer." She whispered. Fearing anything else would make a too loud sound for her brain not to spontaneously combust.

She did give him a full blown smile though, which he returned. Although his was laced with a little worry. Worry she would catch up with yesterday's revelations and flee ASAP.

Chloe noticed of course and looked at him curiously for a minute before going "Do I have to say it?".

Lucifer's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. _Shit. She remembers...but... why?... why isn't she running?_

"Apparently I do..."

And maybe Lucifer's heart stopped for a moment there.

"I remember, Lucifer..." she sounded annoyed a little, which of course didn't help the Devil with his blank mind. He had no way of replying to that so she continued. More annoyed now. Possibly with herself... or maybe... maybe just with him.

"God, I black out one..." she emphasized her point with holding up a finger "...time and now you think every time I drink I won't remember anything the next day!"

She slammed her head back into the cushion, slowly shaking her head, being angry with him that he'd think so little of her. And that he was anticipating the worst, yet again. Hadn't she made herself clear yesterday? That she did want this. Having sex with him. Being friends and staying partners?

Why the fuck did he look at her like that, then? Wouldn't it be more Lucifer, to lounge next to her, looking at her like a piece of meat that was ready to be eaten...well, after a good, thorough shower! But none of the less, that's what she expected. None of this shit.

Lucifer blinked himself back to earth. He was after all, in his own personal hell for a minute there. Thinking it was the worst decision showing her his wings yesterday, but apparently even though she claimed she remembers everything, she didn't remember that. Or maybe did but just didn't think they're real of whatever metaphor her mind could come up with.

He smiled a bit. _This woman. She wouldn't know an Angel if he stood right next to her...or laying for that matter._

She had her arms crossed over her chest, above the blanket now when Lucifer moved the back of his fingers over them, a full beaming smile flashing down at her.

"You remember all the naughty little things we did then, yes?"

The blush creeping up her face was enough of an answer. But it's Lucifer, after all, he was going to torture it out of her, possibly in the sexiest way ever.

Maybe she didn't have the alcohol to back up her confidence anymore but she didn't need it. She had confidence enough on her own so she swiftly moved onto her side, looking deep into dark brown eyes, smiling mischievously at her partner while doing the same with her fingers, he was doing. Moving them ever so lightly over his arm that laid along his fine body.

"Mhhh..." it was more of a soft moan that a murmur and she could tell he picked up on that, too "I do. I also remember this tiny bit of information... You said you never dreamt of me, well us...in particular situations..." and maybe exactly because she wasn't being direct, wasn't saying he never had a sex dream about her but was swaying around the topic, only made it hotter in Lucifer's eyes. Which were currently piercing into Chloe, very much aware of the fact that her fingers were trailing along his arm, already reaching his fingers, which meant she was mere inches away from where his desire was getting harder and harder.

"...So, any...sweet dreams last night?" she trailed her hand downwards, leaving his fingers, now stroking his thigh over the blanket.

Lucifer of course, always 'kept it real' "Last night was the first time I've slept through in ages, Detective. And surprisingly no haunted..." his voice dropped down low into his sulky, sexy, ready-to-hop-onto-this-train-and-ride-it-into-oblivion tone when he continued "...or lovely dirty little dreams came to mind."

Chloe's smile turned into a smirk, not taking her eyes off his when her hand went lower and just when she was about to touch him over the covers, her hand moved away simultaneously as she said "Shame. Nothing to act out then, I guess."

And with that, she picked up the covers on her side and flung them onto Lucifer as she made her way out the bed and strolled into the bathroom.

Not without looking over her shoulder to see a very perplexed Devil in the bed, not believing this happened.

She desperately needed a shower. Her clothes were absolutely ruined from sleeping in them. Her panties...we don't even want to describe how they look.

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror and yep, confirmed she looked ruined as well.

Though she had to admit, it was kind of to her liking. She didn't look thoroughly fucked but she sure looked better than all those times she was woken by one of those weird-ass...granted, sexy dreams.

She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Lucifer's shower was just like his bed...heaven.

_You could probably wash a horse in here... or a litter of people.._ which got her smiling. The shower is so Lucifer. Shamelessly designed for one purpose, and it wasn't to get clean, rather the opposite.

Chloe heard the door open and couldn't help the color rushing to her cheeks. Yes, he's seen her naked. So had she. Yes, they already had mind-blowing orgasms together, only a couple hours ago to be precise, yet there was still this nervousness to go around. Well, from Chloe's side at least...not that the Devil himself would be nervous...

* * *

Lucifer got out of the bed.

_Do I open the door? Do I not? It's not like she wasn't clear on her intentions...Yesterday '_I'm game...'_ she said... and before..._'Shame. Nothing to act out then, I guess.' _Pretty clear to me..._

He hesitated for the last moment before finally opening that damn door.

"Care if I join?" And he was back.. (Was he ever gone, though? ;) )

"Yeah... sure." _Way to go, Chlo. I thought we were being confident?_

"...Plenty of space in here..." _That's better!_

"Mhhh..." and maybe he didn't actually say something, his eyes said it all. There was that look Chloe was missing before. He looked her up and down, basically ravishing her with his looks and Chloe thought the shower couldn't get her any wetter. Funny, how wrong she was. The heat pooled in her core and there was no stopping what was about to come. Not that either of them had that intention.

Lucifer took his time. His shirt was the first item to come off. Finally, the rules from yesterday didn't apply anymore. Not that that wasn't obvious, he was looking at the evidence right in front of him, naked, her heavenly body in the stream of water, her hair not fully wet yet. She still had her hair messed up, looking absolutely delicious.

_Mhh... the way she'll look once I have my way with her. Thoroughly fucked and pleasantly disheveled._

He continued eye-fucking her as he opened the button of his pants, then the zipper and finally dropped his pants.

Chloe couldn't help the little snicker escape when she saw how Lucifer's boxers were sticking to him. That must've felt quite uncomfortable. Then again, he didn't pity her. He loved the fact that she wasn't able to change out of her underwear so, fair game.

Lucifer licked his lips. "Are you enjoying this, Darling?"

Chloe just nodded, her grin never fading when she bit her lip.

His eyes practically shot down to her lip and if that didn't do things to him that what could? He bit back the growl that begged to escape and went on "Wait till I get in there..."

_Is that a promise?_

That one he couldn't bite back. "Oh, you dirty thing you..." he pushed his boxers down and with one step he opened the shower door and stepped in.

_Shit. Must've said that out loud..._

"Best get you clean then..." And that was another promise, to which Chloe couldn't bite back a moan.

Before she could get her hands on Lucifer he turned on the tabs on either side of her and suddenly she was getting blasted with water from all sides, the shower head was angled at her chest, not wanting to get water into her eyes, she angled it like that before. The tabs Lucifer just turned on were at the height of her hips and the pressure the water shot through them made it feel like a massage.

And with another turn of another tab, her back was being massaged by a lovely strong stream of water, hitting her lower back and isn't this just the best shower Chloe's ever had? And the sex hasn't even started yet.

Lucifer knew the effect his shower had on...well, everyone. Bonus if he was in there with them. He locked eyes with Chloe again after she opened them from her silent moan where she let her head fall back at the sensation of the water hitting her back. All she could see was fire and for a quick second there she thought she was in trouble. What had she gotten herself into? The best morning of her life? If his 90- what not lovers where anything to go by... Definitely.

She smiled seductively at him and took a step forward, leaning upwards but she was quickly pushed back by two strong hands on her ribs. Lucifer's thumbs were just underneath her boobs and quickly enough she was pushed two steps back, making Lucifer take her place in the shower sprays and her, backed up at the wall.

She flinched at the coldness of the tiles on her upper back. Immediately goosebumps started to form on her skin and two big ones stuck out calling Lucifer's name.

He looked down and smirked mischievously. How did he ever think it was hard to get the Detective aroused when it was so easy?

"Oh, Detective..." Lucifer's face inched closer to Chloe's, their lips mere inches apart. He licked his own and Chloe made an effort to close the space between them but she couldn't move much.

The stream on her back did wonders, it was quite hard against her skin now but it felt heavenly, like when you're in a pool and you push up against one of the streams. Like that but harder.

"...Already so eager for attention." He was referring to her nipples. Not at all wrong though about her attempt of kissing him either.

He looked down at the perky buds that were ready to be sucked into his warm mouth.

He moved his thumbs in circles over her skin while slowly bending his knee to finally be face to...tits? He was desperate to move his hands but he needed her pinned against the wall. He sure wasn't going to make this easy for her. Just like last night hadn't been easy for him.

Lucifer pushed his tongue out of his mouth and waited a moment longer before finally flicking it over her right nipple. Only once. It was enough of a sensation to not be able to hold the moan back and her back arched into the feeling but she couldn't move much and his tongue was already gone again.

He swirled it around a second time, lingering a little longer and Chloe tried not to move but a hitched breath made her chest heave and bob against his tongue once more.

Of course, Lucifer couldn't shut his mouth at the sight. What a lovely sight. The Detective not being able to contain herself.

"Mhh... so desperate!.." he said in a mocking tone, knowing he was right, which gained him a frustrated sound from his partner. "...You know you could've had this so much sooner, Detective..."

"Stop reminding me..." she replied in an equal mocking tone, although it was rather aimed at her because he was right, had she not been so damn proud about trying to not give into him, she could've had this amazing feeling way sooner...and more often.

"Never..." he winked at her before continuing "Well...now you're going to have to wait." And of course, he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

Immediately after that sentence, he picked up where he left off and closed his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue around it and moaning into the feeling. How long he waited to do that...

His moan made Chloe bite her lip. It felt amazing. It was the fact that he was enjoying this so much that made her even hornier.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tiles. His tongue swirled around her nipple and she could feel her other nipple being neglected but both his hands were still pinning her strongly against the wall and that didn't seem to change anytime soon.

"Mhhh..." appreciative noises left her mouth before he suddenly stopped. She figured he would give her other nipple the same courtesy but after nothing happened for a moment, she leaned her head forward and opened her eyes.

He was on one knee, the other leg between her thighs (innocently enough) and he was looking up at her, looking like he was waiting for something.

Just as Chloe was about to ask what it was he spoke "Eyes on me, love!"

She exhaled deeply, biting her lower lip strongly, clearly trying to dim down on showing what effect his little command had on her.

He seemed more than satisfied and continued his work on her other nipple.

Flicking, swirling his tongue over and around it before closing his lips around it, teasing her with sucking it and groaning. The vibrations around her nipple did wonders and she was about to lean her head back when she moaned but Lucifer shot her a look that promised bad things were going to happen if she chose to do that.

Her mind filled with images from the car punishment immediately and apparently her look told him exactly where her mind wandered off too and in an instant he bit down and she yelped.

His grin was back before his lips closed around the sensitive bud, not letting go with his teeth, yet. He flicked his tongue skillfully on the tip while holding onto with his front teeth.

Quickly it was becoming hurtful and he let go in an instant. Her nipple was so sensitive now and he soothed it with his lips closing around it.

Chloe's body fell back against the wall. She hadn't even noticed she arched her back, tensing her whole body. The relaxing feeling against the tiles and the stream massaging certain spots on her back was heavenly.

Lucifer's mouth spread kisses from her left boob to her right and she could feel her nipple burning slightly.

Instead of moving to her right boob again, Lucifer went south as he reached the middle between both breasts.

He shot her a sexy smile and descended. He kisses and nibbled his way down, circling his thumbs over her beautiful skin.

His face was inches away from the Detective's pussy and he couldn't wait any longer himself, this was already torture but just before he plunged forward his tongue Chloe closed her thighs...well, as much as she could with his leg being between them.

Lucifer looked up at her, surprised but before he could word his question she gave him an encouraging smile and said "I like it more when I'm dry." And her smile didn't fade. She was still very much into this, just had her reasons why she'd rather enjoy this somewhere else but the shower.

She never thought about the hint of double meaning in her sentence but Lucifer obviously did and mocked her "But that's really hard, Detective."

Obviously meaning that any female sexual activity is hard or impossible when not wet, and secondly meaning that it would be hard for her not to be wet before he even starts.

Funnily he slipped up on that one and Chloe go to mock him back "Yes..." she replied in her seductive tone looking him straight in the eyes before her vision went down and she continued "...I can see that!"

Lucifer's eyes widened with carnal desire and he got back up, taking his hands with him a couple of inches, finally able to caress her breasts with his hands while holder her against the wall.

He pushed himself against her, certainly not by accident was his cock between her legs pressing ever so lightly against her sex and "Uhhhmmm.." Chloe moaned.

His thumbs began circling her boobs and his head hovered above hers.

He bent down slowly, simultaneously rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing his hard cock against Chloe's wet sex.

At the feeling Lucifer let out a loud groan and threw his head back, not stopping his motions. Neither the one with his hands or the one with his hips.

It was a wonder Chloe was able to form coherent thoughts but just as it happens she cleared her throat and waited till Lucifer looked at her, suddenly stilling his motions and it took everything for Chloe not to let out a frustrated sound as she went "Eyes on me, pal." And to add to the fun, she threw in a wink as she rocked her hips down on his cock.

And wasn't the sound he made the sexiest thing she's ever heard.

"Fuck me." Funny how Chloe thought the exact same thing when Lucifer's lips came crashing down on her.

He was kissing her sloppily, not bothering to start soft and she wouldn't have wanted to anyway. She kissed him back almost immediately and they both opened their mouth to attack each other with their tongues.

Both groaning into the heat of the kiss and rocking their hips against each other.

Lucifer's dick was deliciously rubbing against Chloe's clit. Not with too much force, just the right amount to have her coming in no time. The ferocious kiss was making it hard for Lucifer to concentrate on a rhythm. His tongue was flicking against Chloe's and damn was she a good kisser. They both seemed to think 'the messier, the better' and that's exactly how they hungrily devoured each other's mouths.

After a moment of heated mouth to mouth, they both separated for air and Lucifer's movements slowed down, much to the disappointment of Chloe.

"Fuck, Chloe..." Lucifer let out a shaky breath that was remixed with a moan and before he could finish his sentence Chloe ground down on him while saying "That's the plan, Lucifer."

Lucifer couldn't hold back the chuckle. She was beating him at his own game, and not just in the jokes department "Damn, you're going to make me cum by just rubbing your wet pussy over me and kissing me like you're starving, woman."

He was frustrated with himself. But he couldn't dwell on it because Chloe replied "Well, that's good because I'm close."

Her piercing blue eyes met intense dark brown ones and she ground herself on him once more before Lucifer caved.

He planned to have their first time to be totally different. She was supposed to come about 3 times before he was going to give her the grand finale but...

"Whatever you desire." He bent his knees, getting a better angle. He kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth only to meet hers waiting to flick it around his own when he moved his hips forward, causing his cock to align with her opening.

She moaned into the feeling and he pushed further, stretching her walls to accommodate his tip.

He moved his right hand down her body and pulled up her right leg with his fingers at the back of her knee.

He pinned her to the wall a little bit more, keeping her easily upright even with her just standing on one leg on the wet shower floor.

Lucifer slid in a little further but he stopped abruptly when he heard the Detective flinch "Just let me open you up a little, love. You know you'll enjoy it."

His request was laced with a little worry, not wanting to hurt her.

Chloe just flashed him a mischievous smile "I can't take any more teasing."

And the worry was gone because her look spoke volumes. Just like his own desire, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Is that so?" he pushed in a little more, nearly all the way in but he stilled again for her walls to comfortable engulf around him.

She gave him a nod and he hit home.

Chloe sighed and a moment passed before she gripped him by the back of his head, smashing their lips together. They both moaned at the sensation and Lucifer began to slowly pull out only to push back in again, waiting for her reaction.

Chloe rolled her hips and was rewarded with a low groan that sent a shiver down her entire body.

Lucifer held Chloe's leg higher, pushing it against the wall, deliciously stretching her in more ways than one and he began to move faster.

Moans were exchanged every time Lucifer bottomed out. Chloe's hand fisted in his hair while the other one was painfully digging her nails into his shoulder.

He knew Chloe didn't have sex for a while now so he wasn't going anywhere near full force and she could tell, he was being cautious.

But is that what she wanted? Boy, no!

She pulled at his hair, pulling him away from her mouth "I said..." *pant* "...no more..." *another pant* and Lucifer was slowly getting the message as he fucked her faster "...teasing!"

"Fuck.." was all he could come up with as he rocked his hips against hers, delicious sounds of hot, wet sex engulfed the two of them when Chloe was close to dropping off her edge "Yes. Harder!"

_This woman is..._ "You're going to be the death of me!" and Lucifer slammed into her making her cry out in pleasure over and over again before she came with all her might, moaning into their sloppy kisses as the waves washed over her and Lucifer followed in an instant, leaning into her trembling, trying to hold both of them up.

That release was a long time coming... for both of them.

* * *

After a long moment of both of them having to catch their breaths, they showered. Each one of them respectively granting the other space. It wasn't an awkward after-sex moment, it was just that they both wanted to clean themselves, not even thinking about cleaning the other person as a way of teasing. They were spent... for the moment.

Lucifer stepped out of the shower, drying himself off while ogling the Detective rinsing her hair of conditioner. (I said spent... not suddenly gone abstinent ;) )

He very much enjoyed the show and maybe her not registering it or not really caring if he did actually watch her, was turning him on even more. She wasn't putting on a show, that could very much render the Devil defenseless, she was just plain simply washing her hair and body but it sure was sexy.

Chloe stepped out of the shower, noting that Lucifer was watching her, she smiled and let him wrap a big, fluffy towel around her.

His shower was amazing and she didn't want to leave it so soon but she knew she had to. She welcomed Lucifer drying her hair. It was like getting pampered and it felt lovely. She made a mental note to repay the favor some other time.

All in all, it was a huge weight lifted off of Chloe's shoulders because she could finally see, well, yesterday already gave her the same impression but now she was sure, nothing would change between them, as now it hadn't.

Sure they're way more intimate now (go figure) and not just in a sexual way. But they're still the same. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Luckily, Chloe in hindsight was being smart before she left her house last night. She figured along the line she'd at the very least will need a change of underpants. Possibly some spare jeans as well, and to go with that she figured a bra and another top wouldn't hurt either. She packed it underneath all the goodies in the basket to wear when she changed/ had a shower or by some unsuspected reason her clothes would have been torn off her body.

She dropped her towel in the middle of Lucifer's living room, no need for modesty (by now), and picked the clothes from the basket. Lucifer was in the kitchen anyway, having to grab a bite of an apple at least, since she denied breakfast.

She pulled on her panties and grabbed the bra before Lucifer returned and froze in mid-step.

Sure, he saw naked ladies come in and out of this apartment...daily but the Detective being naked... in it... was new and it still shocked him for a second there.

He hummed in approval and leaned over the sofa, eying her up and down shamelessly.

"Mhhh, Detective. You look delicious. Are you sure you need to go so soon? I'm still hungry and I would just love to satiate that hunger." He pulled up one eyebrow as a means of say 'Mhh, what do you think?'

Chloe pressed her thighs together as she felt her pussy react to his request. Lucifer must've noticed because there was a noticeable sound in the air of him exhaling strongly through his nose.

A thought crossed her mind and she smiled mischievously as she threw her bra over her shoulder, slowly walking over to him.

Lucifer's shit-eating grin was unmistakable a smile of conquest. He finally had her giving in to her desires and he'd be damned if he wouldn't fulfill them to the fullest.

Chloe now stood directly in front of him, the couch in between them and Lucifer's face was at the height of her boob, not having moved from his leaned over position.

She moved one knee on the couch, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage, well her full breasts since there were no clothes that covered them. Lucifer shamelessly stared, only mere inches kept them away from his awaiting lips and damn he wanted so badly to have her nipples in her mouth again.

Just as he was about to move forward to do just that, Chloe stopped him with her hand on his neck. Her thumb at the front, slightly putting pressure at the nape, not yet choking him but making him very aware of her finger there and the rest of her fingers were curled around his neck, just about reaching the beginning of his short hair.

She pushed him away, making room for her other knee to kneel on the couch, settling into the position he was in before, just from the other side of the sofa.

Now they were face to face, looking deeply into each other's wanting eyes when Chloe moved forward into a kiss.

But instead of crossing the distance fully and smacking their lips together, she stopped right before his and trailed her hand down his neck, moving her thumb over his collarbone, moving onto his shoulder, down his arms when in a swift move she picked the apple from Lucifer's hand and leaning up and away from him to take a bite.

She smiled down at him triumphantly and apparently teasing was okay again.

Chloe was just about to get back to dressing herself, she was already halfway off the couch, with apple in hand, efficiently stealing from the Devil, when Lucifer grabbed her wrist fiercely, not yet hurting her though and swung her back onto her knees.

She squealed in surprise but the sound was quickly muffled from Lucifer's lips on hers. He deepened the kiss opening her mouth with his lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth and a moan escaped her lips very much to Lucifer's amusement.

A corner of his mouth moved upwards when he came in contact with one of the pieces Chloe chewed down from the bite, he somehow swirled his tongue around it and broke the kiss, taking the piece with it as he chewed it up and swallowed, locking his eyes with hers once again.

Lucifer's hand was still on her wrist and in a swift move, just like hers before, he stole the apple from her again and shot her a mischievous look "You said you didn't want anything to eat." He stated.

Not that that was the point, or had anything to do with the heated look they gave one another. It really had nothing to do with that goddamned apple. Chloe's angle was teasing him before she left, giving him something to think about during the weekend, while also mocking his uncontrolled sexual appetite and her taking his control (not that he had control over her, but he always thought he had control in any situation, or at least always wanted it and she sure as hell wanted to show him that wasn't always the case).

As for Lucifer, he obviously got the message, all three of them. And as much as he loved the Detective to be in control, loved the way he was surprised that she was only playing him to get to the apple, effectively leaving him with blue balls, he also needed to show her that he could take back his control. That, in fact, this was a game of taking control, where both parties were fighting for it, neither of them being on the bad end whenever the other one had it.

He very much enjoyed this game. Not just because he was good at it, but because she was more than a decent competitor. She was his match and that would prove to be so much fun...

Chloe got up from the couch with a big smile on her face. She let him have the apple. She never really wanted it anyway but it was intriguing stealing something from the Devil, besides food stolen from someone (else's plate) was always more delicious and that apple tasted damn good.

She walked towards the place where her bra fell and bend down from her hips, keeping her legs straight. _Hehe, why not give him another eyeful? _

Her legs were closed which only pushed her pussy out between her thighs at a lovely sight. It would've been even more lovely to be able to stare at that without her panties in the way but he took it either way. She looked gorgeous bent down like that and sexy as fuck... to fuck...(where's the difference?)

Lucifer, of course, couldn't look away and walked towards her. She had already picked up her bra and slung the straps over her shoulders and reached behind to close the clasp when her wrist where once again held by Lucifer's hands, restraining her. Her breath hitched. He pulled his body flush against hers, her upper back and hands were pressed against his bare chest and her sweet covered ass was pressed against his underwear-covered, hard cock.

She inhaled sharply before saying "You can't be serious!"

It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"I don't lie, Detective, especially not when I talk about my incredible stamina."

He inhaled her scent, moving his head down to hover over her neck and shoulder.

"Now, where were we..." Lucifer had his own plan of wanting her to have a thing or two to think about over the weekend, since she mentioned wanting to have a chilled weekend with Trixie, when they were drying off after the shower.

He let go of her wrists and Chloe was sure he was going to take off her bra and have his way with her. Because at this point, she was horny again, certainly not ready for another round, down there was pretty sore and it couldn't have been helped either. She hadn't had sex in a while and Lucifer's cock wasn't exactly small. But right about now she wouldn't say no to a...hands on performance (if you know what I mean...).

In contrary to what she thought, Lucifer took both sides and clasped her bra closed.

He wasn't finished with his torture, though. Chloe's arms were already hanging loosely at her sides again and she didn't look like she would protest anytime soon

_Good. _He thought. Both his hands trailed down her spine with feather-light pressure. She shivered and he grinned.

He kept his head right there, not moving, not kissing...or doing other things, just whispering into her ear "...Oh, that's right..."

He reached her ass and made a motion that suggested his fingers would be going underneath her panties but he retracted them again and covered her ass with his big hands and gave both her cheeks a firm massage and ending the caressing by pulling the cheeks apart on the underside, causing her pussy to open a little which was a heavenly dirty feeling for the Detective and certainly not something that would weaken her knees at all...

He let go in an instant, making them wobble and her lips down there close again which again, was another lovely feeling and of course, he was very much aware of that.

To top his little torture off he finished "...you needed to get ready." And he slapped her right ass cheek with his firm hand, grinning inwardly like_... a right little bastard_...she figured...or knew...whatever. She instantly missed the feeling of his cock between her ass cheeks when a dangerous, chilling thought crossed her mind and she froze.

"Shit!" she basically screamed and Lucifer was caught off guard instantly.

"Lucifer!" she yelled at him when she turned around, suddenly angry...Lucifer thought, figured... he wasn't sure. She didn't seem sure... at least not sure at who it was directed. But she enlightened him quickly "We didn't use a condom."

And she really tried not to make it sound offending but a hint of her thinking he might have an STD, filtered through.

He didn't pick up on that but was angry at himself either way. "I'm so sorry, Detective. Usually, I'm a responsible Devil. Do you need me to go with you to get the morning-after-pill?"

_Cute_ Chloe thought. _Really thoughtful of him to want to go with me. _"No, Lucifer. I take the pill..." she hesitated a little and before she could continue Lucifer asked something he was suddenly curious about "Why is that, Detective? Do you not want any more kids?"

And Chloe answered him nonchalantly "I'm a single mother. And no, not if I don't have someone to share the upbringing with. But apart from that, Trixie is quite the handful and I'm happy with just her. Other than that..." she figured she'd elaborate on that because that was for sure going to be Lucifer's next question. She could already hear 'why do you take it then? You haven't had sex.. in what? ages?' so she went "...I take it because it helps a lot with my period pain."

"Okay, that makes sense. Why were you worried, then?"

It's like he really didn't get it. Apparently, she really did have to spell it out for him.

"Uhm... you know that's not the only reason why you use condoms, Lucifer."

And before she could get angry... solely at him this time, he replied "Oh, I don't have any STD's if that's what you're worried about. Impossible actually. But I understand the need for proof. I'll get tested right away if you want. Do you think Miss Lopez could handle this?" _discreetly _he didn't add. He couldn't really go to any kind of doctor with his kind of DNA.

"Why Ella?" is the first thing that came to mind and it's not like she filtered it first before she opened her mouth. The second, though was that thank God, Lucifer didn't have any STD's, according to him. He doesn't lie but he might not know so she couldn't be sure, yet but it sounded like he always is a 'responsible' Devil, well, usually as he put it. That did reassure Chloe because that meant other than today he always wore a condom... or the people who...fucked him?!

She quickly set that thought aside and went on "I don't know. You have to ask her. I bet she won't like the idea, though." She imagined Ella might get those requests from friends more often than one might think. It's discreet and Ella and her good-hearted self would probably not take any money for her services either. Besides, you wouldn't have to go to the doctor, which in retrospect is probably why Lucifer asked. Well, it's his deal and Ella's decision.

"I will ask her right away. There can't be any proof of the divine, as my brother would annoyingly make me aware of." He pointed out nonchalantly.

_Divine? Did he mean his dick size?... Oh, God. It's not like it's OTHERWORDLY (Chloe's head in her mind mockingly swayed from side to side, like a bobblehead, at that thought)... though the things he does with it... FUCK!_ She caught herself out of her reverie.

"I think it's only fair I get tested as well. I'll go to the doctor's on Monday, okay?"

Lucifer smiled and said "You don't need to do that for me, as I said I can't catch any illnesses. But if it'll soothe your mind, knock yourself out." He gave her a wink, the topic already history for him.

She coughed herself to reality again, reminded herself that she really did need to go home. Dan would be coming soon to bring Trixie and it would be bad if she wasn't there. Chloe noticed she was still half naked so she picked up the shirt and threw it over her head. Next were the jeans and she found her shoes somewhere in the living room and put them on.

Meanwhile, Lucifer already helped himself to a glass of his finest whiskey and leaned against the bar, watching the Detective happily as she put herself together.

He didn't bother with any other clothes at the moment. Not that those would help the raging boner he already had again. He'd just wait till the Detective was gone, soon enough his boner would fade as well and he could put some clothes on. He wasn't in a rush himself. The only things he had scheduled for today were business things for Lux and texting Ella with a funny request.

Chloe went towards the basket, picked it up and saw the box of donuts "Do you want the donuts?" she asked casually.

"Am I allowed to lick the sugar off my lips?" he asked teasingly which send a delicious shiver down Chloe's spine as she remembered last night's events.

Lucifer saw Chloe stop in her tracks for a moment, clearly having the delicious memory in her vision. "It's fine, love. Keep them for the little urchin. I have a feeling she'll appreciate them more."

Chloe shot him a sincere smile. She walked towards the elevator, pushed the bottom and stepped in as the doors opened. She turned around "See you on Monday, love." She said the last word mockingly in a (very bad) British accent and Lucifer was already standing in front of her, the open elevator doors in between them when he chuckled at her attempt of mimicking him "What? No good-bye kiss?" and Chloe noticed it was his honey-laced, low sexual tone that promised so much more than a kiss...(probably)

She blinked and said abruptly "We should make that another rule..." but before Lucifer could frown and get visibly annoyed at the mentioning of another rule she continued "...no good-bye kisses." She stated.

Lucifer eyes widened. But not in shock, more like in astonishment, but not so much in a negative way. He was taken aback for a second there, though, not having expected that. He recovered though and smiled sincerely "Very well...love." and there was his 'Oh-fuck-me'- tone again and something curled in Chloe's stomach before the doors closed in front of them.

On the ride down to Lux, Chloe thought about what she said last. She had a good reason for her new rule.

_It's just...too...domestic!_

* * *

Thank you for reading : ) I love reading your reviews...please go ahead and leave me your thoughts.

I want to stress... 'Love' is not LOVE. In Britain, it's just a pet name, like Darling. Yes, it can be flirty but it doesn't have to. It certainly doesn't mean someone is in love... just to let some of you know who might think differently (especially regarding this story)

I just like to use it because:

1\. I like to change it up, instead of Detective all the time (just like Lucifer does in the series) and

2\. In his accent, it's hell-a sexy ;)


	14. Raincheck?

Author's Note: Let me start by saying I'm really sorry about the late update. I was at MagicCon *-*, I had an assignment to finish and on top of that, I'm renovating a room. So please don't be too mad at me :)

Secondly, Devil'sMiracle17, I've looked into it. You can't delete an account yourself but you can ask the fanfiction support if they'll delete it for you, just like with a spotify account. (I still hope you'll get one though *praying (to the Devil ;) )*

And last but definitely not least. I AM FUCKING STUNNED at the follows/favourites and especially at the reviews. Thank you guys so so much. I hope I wouldn't let you down (especially with a long wait again) though first I'll be binging season 4 and then...probably...again! :D

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chloe had about half an hour to an hour to get ready until Dan would bring Trixie over. She was already looking forward to the chill weekend she had sort of planned for the two of them.

She put down the box that used to contain half a dozen donuts and only holds two now, on the kitchen counter and placed the basket up there with it. After that, she got rid of her jacket and slumped onto the couch. She was about to put on the TV, to maybe get a couple of minutes of some reality show in before Trixie came home but decided to give her doctor a call. After all, she told Lucifer she would get checked herself. She also said she'd do it on Monday but she might as well use the time she had now to see when she can drop by.

The receptionist on the other end answered the call in her usual way and Chloe replied "Yes, hello. Decker here, I'd like to make an appointment for..." She hesitated a little before telling herself that she must get loads of people coming in for that same reason so why be embarrassed so she continued "... I need to get tested."

"What time would you prefer?" At which Chloe responded with "It doesn't matter. Whenever you have a free spot, I'll take it." She figured it wouldn't take long for a swab and she'd just have to tell the Lieutenant she has an errand to run.

"Sure... mhhh.." Chloe could hear the clicking sound of the mouse while the receptionist looked through the calendar "Ah. Here's one. How does next week on Thursday sound?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "That late..."Quite aware of that she sounded just a little desperate she quickly corrected herself "...Mhh I mean, do you not have any appointments earlier?"

"If you already have symptoms, Miss Decker it's best if you come in right away. But you will have to take a short waiting period into account."

"No... no...I don't. It's just. Uhm.. Ok, I'll try and come in on Monday. Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

"Mommy!" Trixie ran into the door and towards her "Bye." She finished the call quickly and opened her arms for her squealing daughter. "Hey, monkey. How was your week at Daddy's?"

"It was awesome mommy, we made muffins together yesterday."

Chloe already knew that and said "Yes, I've heard. Daddy told me you were a master in the kitchen. Looks like soon you'll be preparing dinner for us."

"Oh, I like that idea." Came from Dan, who carried his daughter's schoolbag on his shoulder.

Trixie chuckled and said "Ok. You two can clean the mess that I make, then."

They all laughed and Chloe hugged Trixie again. She missed her daughter that week. It was quite the week and normally Trixie didn't stay at Dan's that long but he just had more time these days, especially with being demoted and it just fit this week but she told herself that she would have Trixie much more often again. It was like there was something missing in the house if she didn't have her little monkey, especially because Maze was out bounty hunting so often lately... not that she spend too much time in her own home this week...

They said goodbye to Dan and Chloe asked Trixie what she was up for doing today and after careful consideration, they decided on a little bit of a pampering day. Fingernails, toenails, facials, hair braiding, possibly a national treasure here or there or a mummy in between. Just a fun, mother-daughter day. In between, there were still two donuts waiting for them and Chloe decided she would challenge Trixie to the do-not-lick-your-lips-while-eating-the-donut- Challenge, although she knew Trixie would always win that one because unlike Lucifer, she never had a problem about getting her hands or everything dirty, especially when it came to food.

Between delicious little memories from last night which starred Lucifer and his powdery lips and other things... she blinked the dirty thoughts away and another loving memory came to mind where Trixie evidently ate chocolate cake but tried to deny it even though it was quite literally plastered all over her face.

She smiled at that and looked over to her daughter sitting next to her on the couch, her feet on the table, which she'd normally disapprove of but today wasn't a day for rules she decided, and cucumber slices on her eyes.

"Why cucumber mommy?" Trixie asked while taking one slice off her eyes, eying it warily but then taking it in her mouth and chewing it.

Chloe chuckled "I don't know, monkey. You wanted it."

"Because I always see it on TV. Can we watch the mummy?"

Chloe on the other hand, hoped for national treasure since she only saw the mummy 2 nights ago...with Lucifer.

She blinked the thoughts away again and slid in the DVD.

* * *

Meanwhile across town...

"Miss Lopez, are you working today?"

A couple of seconds later Lucifer's phone pinged, announcing the response "Sadly, yes."

A second ping came before he could respond "Don't get me wrong. I like my job. I just really hoped not to work today. There's this new club I was going to check out tonight but Nah. Ella's gotta work."

"Fascinating. I was going to swing by if that's OK. I have a thing I need your help with. And it needs to be handled discreetly."

This time it took another minute or two before she replied  
"Aww Luc...ifer (winking smiley) happy to help. I'm a bit busy right now. How 'bout like afternoonish?"

"Is 5 alright?"

"Sure. See you then."

Lucifer tucked his phone away and got up from his seat on the couch. He felt like today was a good day to get a massage.

* * *

It was getting close to lunchtime but Chloe couldn't muster the motivation to cook something proper for the two of them but thank God, she still had the 'goodie basket'. She brought grapes, blueberries, an apple, and even strawberries although she had a very different purpose for all of those things just a couple hours ago, they would do for lunch, alongside the donuts and she'd just order in whatever Trixie wanted for dinner.

"Fruit and a donut? Sound good monkey?"

"Yes.." she practically squealed before she continued "And then the mummy two."

Chloe flashed a sincere smile and went into the kitchen to cut up the apple and the strawberries to meet the grapes and the blueberries in a fruit bowl while she thought about the moment she went into Lucifer's penthouse yesterday when he was watching the first minutes of that said movie.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Ella screamed over the sound of the music blasting inside her headphones.

"Miss Lopez..." Lucifer stopped himself before continuing, noticing that Ella wasn't paying attention.

Ella finished what she was doing and finally removed her headphones and turned around to face Lucifer standing there, waiting impatiently "Shoot. Is it 5 yet?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez, it's even 5 minutes past." He said half-annoyed.

"Aww, sorry man, it's been a hell of a busy day."

"Oh, I doubt that Miss Lopez."

Ella rolled her eyes inwardly at his hell reference and further the underlying reference of him being the Devil "What can I help you with? You said it was something discreet?" worry laced her voice, she already made up a couple of scenarios in her head about what Lucifer would ask her for but she would've never guessed his reply in a million years.

"I was hoping you could assist me with a little test, shall we say? You see my DNA is something no human should lay eyes on but seeing as you already know I'm the Devil. I figured no harm, no foul."

Ella's eyes widened during his response and she figured she must've heard wrong.

"You want me to...? Are you serious right now? You know condoms exist for a very good reason right, Luc?..." and this time she didn't care if he disapproved of her nickname for him "... And besides, there are clinics for that. What makes you think I'd want to do that? "

It's not like she'd have to do something 'gross' like a swap test. Not that there is anything gross with that but for a friend? She'd rather not. It was that Lucifer, being older and she used to think responsible, at least she figured someone would be with that many lovers, would have been so irresponsible to not wear a condom.

Lucifer answered quickly, not bothered by the embarrassment 'normal' people should/ would feel right now "That's exactly what the D... _etective said._ "

Of course, he couldn't voice the thought. They were just partners and friends with benefits, the Detective asked him that nothing would change and telling someone from the precinct would certainly change something and if, it should be her choice to tell someone if she so desired. "...Doctors are for. For the humans who have problems like this. I don't Miss Lopez, I'll have you know. I just have..." he thought about the right wording, the thing he always does, the -not-lying- thing. "...a current lover whose heart is at ease with this sort of proof." He managed to say at last.

Ella still couldn't believe that Lucifer was asking her to test his blood for STD's but was glad that he was a kind of man who didn't have a problem proving that he's clean. In fact, if you asked Ella she would say that everybody should get tested before having sex without a condom.

"I really hope you're telling me the truth here, buddy because..." she was interrupted by the Devil himself "Always, Miss Lopez. I don't lie."

Which Ella responded to "Good because I'd usually take 50 bucks off you."

Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise and a smirk grew on his face as his hand made its way into his suit jacket. "No, it's fine. You don't have to. But whenever you want another test, you'll know." She winked at him and took a clean, packaged syringe out of a drawer.

"Isn't there another way of doing this?" Lucifer quickly noticed that the needle wouldn't even pierce his skin if she tried to take blood.

"What?" It's not like Ella wasn't understanding his question it's that she was taken aback by the fact that Lucifer couldn't stand needles "You? Tough guy...are afraid of needles?" she bit back the laugh because that mental picture made no sense whatsoever. "You could say that." _But it wouldn't make it true._ Again, succeeded in not lying.

"Yes. There is another way. It requires you to piss in a cup. But I'd rather..." and before she could finish her sentence Lucifer interrupted "Perfect. Let's do that then. Oh, and I'll gladly give you twice your fee. You're worth it, Miss Lopez." He winked at her in his usual sexy way, like they weren't currently talking about peeing into a cup.

Ella still couldn't get over the fact that the self-pronounced Devil was afraid of needles but she opened another drawer to collect a cup to give it to him when she said "Don't miss." with uncharacteristic authority.

Lucifer already had the door ajar when he took the cup from Ella's hand, stuck it into his suit jacket and said "Don't worry, Miss Lopez. I have spectacular..." another wink while his tongue darted out to wet his lips "...aim. You're welcome..." Ella already predicted his next words and shoved him out of her lab before he could continue his sentence, regardless off that, he did after she closed the door "...to see for yourself."

He chuckled to himself and went to the bathroom.

* * *

He came back and handed the cup to Ella who put on gloves just before.

Sure, she wasn't really delighted to have to do this but she didn't mind doing this as a favor for Lucifer. At least not if it wasn't becoming a habit, which Lucifer had no intention of, but she didn't know that.

"I'm guessing you'd like me to rush this?"

Lucifer beamed at her "That would be wonderful, Miss Lopez. When do you think you'll be done?"

Ella just shook her head smiling _This guy..._ "I'll have the results in an hour."

"Perfect. And will you do me another favor and not look at them?"

"Discreet huh?" she asked with one of her eyebrows raised

"As I said. No human should have proof of the divine." He winked and walked out of her lab, chatting up another officer to kill an hour.

* * *

"Lucifer!" Ella sing-songed his name through the ball pen. He wasn't far away but she did have to raise her voice.

"Sorry, Darling. I'm afraid if I don't go right away she'll threaten me with a slipper." Lucifer told the female officer he was currently flirting with a smirk.

Lucifer went over to join Ella in her lab when she said "I haven't looked at it. Promise."

There was a hint of curiosity in her tone and Lucifer caught it but decided not to dwell on it.

Ella printed out the findings and Lucifer snatched the piece of paper straight out of the printer and looked it over.

"Great, seems my DNA can't be processed by your..." he waved his hand at the several machines that were standing around for Ella to use "...equipment."

Ella stood on her tiptoes, looking over Lucifer's shoulder and read 'inconclusive'

"I don't get it. It doesn't even come up with the normal stuff like you kidney levels and such. Maybe I made a mistake." She looked into the distance, trying to recall what she did wrong, where she might've done something wrong when Lucifer brought her back out of her reverie "It's not you, Miss Lopez..." and just as he said those words a smile crossed his lips as he locked eyes with the smaller woman in front of him "...it's me." he winked at her before continuing "...I didn't have any expectations but I at least thought the test could've told me what I didn't have."

"Sorry, Lucifer." Ella's expression was sincere "...if you want I'll run it again."

"It will say the same. Any way to have a quick test like they do on those TV shows? Just stick in a piece of paper and it turns blue if it's cocaine?"

Without a warning, Ella just started laughing but answered anyway "Yes, but there you need a little blood sample. It's only a drop, per test, though."

"Perfect. I'll take one of everything you have." Because at home, he had one of Maze's knives where it wouldn't be a problem to prick his skin.

Now it was Ella's time to be confused _I thought he had a problem with blood...Mhhh.._ but she pushed the thought aside and scrambled through her drawers to find a couple of tests for the usual suspects. She gave him one of each. "Thanks, Miss Lopez. I'll be on my way, then. I bet there's lots of lovely people already waiting for me at the club." Another wink and he set out to walk over to the door but before he could reach it "Uhm, don't forget Lucifer. Till you've done the test and...well, always..." she was about to phrase the rest of the sentence but Lucifer interrupted "use a condom, I got it. But you're always welcome to show me how to put one on." A big smirk across his face told her that he wasn't kidding.

"Out with you. Leave me all alone with my work while you go have fun.." she gave him a playful wink of her one but added "...After! you do them." As she pointed to the tests in his hands.

"I'll be sure to do that." With that and another full-blown smirk, he left Ella's lab.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a delivery and 4 and a half movies in, Trixie fell asleep on the couch while Chloe was watching the characters on the screen water what was supposed to be the mountains of Mount Rushmore to find their next clue.

She noticed her own eyes that were barely able to keep themselves open and decided against watching the movie to the end, but instead she took out the DVD and turned off the TV. She eyed the door of her room, then the couch. She missed Trixie so much and the couch looked awfully comfortable with Trixie on it so she joined her daughter, cuddling up to her and drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

Lucifer, in the meantime, had done his tests already, they were, just as he already knew, negative and he put them aside, to show the Detective once he saw her again on Monday. But Monday was still a long way to go and he was the Devil, Lucifer, after all, so he changed his clothes. He went with a dark blue suit and matching waistcoat and a rich, dark red button down shirt, the colour of which resembled a good Bordeaux. After a look through his ties and considering if he wanted to actually wear one or go for the casual two-buttons-open-and-very-hot-Lucifer- style. He decided for the ladder and rode the elevator down to start the party. On his way down he remembered the last day and how he felt in said elevator when the Detective was still denying the magnetic desire towards him when he wanted to pull her humming mouth down and onto his cock so she could hum around that. A bright smile crossed his lips before he slightly shook his head in order to get himself and especially HIMself under control. He did, however, think what the Detective was doing right now and how she could be doing something...someone better.

She did after all say she wanted a chill weekend with the offspring, the reason why he didn't already text him the results. They could wait and so could he. He'd just have to spend his time doing something...someone else.

After a song and a couple, normally way too many whiskeys he had his eyes on this beautiful brunette who was swaying her hips into his direction but wasn't actually paying much attention to him, which tonight, he very much liked. Because he was already ogled by a lot of people but they were just... too easy. He didn't want easy tonight. He could have easy any day, and he'd never discourage anyone from being just that after all those people knew what they desired and he'd never tell anyone not to go for exactly that. But tonight he wanted to actually work a little for it. Have to play the game, have to 'convert' someone maybe, at the very least he was out to look for 'different' not that he didn't have different this morning since he's never even thought the Detective would cave into her desires, let alone have her desire be him. So, he couldn't complain, and he wasn't. Still, he didn't feel like easy tonight. Other than that, the Brittany's weren't here tonight and they were probably the only exception he'd make regarding that because...well, they were Exceptional!

The Brunette, now only a few inches in front of him was moving deliciously to the music and he leaned forward tracing his pointer down her spine, starting at the back of her neck, over her hair.

She was startled a little but relaxed into the feeling and welcomed it but then moved around to see who was giving her this delicious little shiver down her spine.

"Hey, man what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Chloe's phone rang and she was startled out of her sleep. Currently forgetting she fell asleep on the couch with Trixie in her arms she blinked the sleep away and tried to wake up faster.

"Mommy..." a silent complaint came from the smaller figure she was hugging.

"Shh monkey. Go back to sleep."

Chloe got up from her position and made sure to wrap the blanket around her daughter before quickly picking up the phone.

"Yes, Decker?" She hadn't bothered to look at it, just trying to kill the ringing sound so Trixie wouldn't wake up further

"Detective, I need you. There's been a double homicide. It looks bad."

Before Chloe could say anything the Lieutenant continued "I know you're off this weekend and I'm sorry but I'd like you on the scene. You can have next weekend if that's OK."

Well, what was she supposed to say? It's not like this is a job like any other. This was literally life or death. Well, if you'd be honest it was already death and unless it's a serial killer, there was only a small chance that another life would turn into a death but even if you'd take another death out of the equation, there was still a killer who needed to be brought to justice.

"No, it's fine. I'll have to call Detective Espinoza to come over and take Trixie."

"I took the liberty of already doing that. Again, I'm sorry but it's crucial I've got my best Detective on this..." Chloe focused on the address the Lieutenant was giving her before she continued "...Good night, Decker."

"OK. I'll be on my way as soon as he gets here. Good night Lieutenant."

Chloe knew she didn't need her GPS for this one. She knew the street and she also knew that it was past Lux so she texted Lucifer she was going to pick him up because a case just dropped.

Dan only came minutes after and told Chloe that if she didn't mind, he'd just stay at hers to not wake Trixie, she, of course, didn't mind and waved her goodbye.

In about 20 minutes she reached Lux, she hadn't bothered to look at her phone if Lucifer got her text or if he replied, which she didn't notice either because she was in such a rush. The Lieutenant made it seem like there was no time to lose.

Chloe rushed over to the other side of the street, gave the bouncer a curt nod and pushed past him to get inside Lux.

She looked over the club on her way to the elevator, Lucifer wasn't on the piano and there was no evident sexual heaviness in the air which told her to 80 percent that he wasn't in the club. She called the elevator and the doors opened for her to step in. After pressing the button for the penthouse her stomach turned into a delicious knot of desire which pooled further down and before she could push the memories to the back of her head she remembered Lucifer when he was giving her one of the best fingerfucks of her life (without a happy ending) as he said _You make me hard just thinking about what I'd do to you in that elevator of mine_!

_Mhhh... what would he do to me in here?... Stop it, Chloe! You have a case._

Exactly. The doors opened. "Lucifer..." she was cut off by the image in front of her.

A very naked, quite handsome looking man with dark blond hair, nearly brown, stood in all his glory, leaning against that godforsaken piano of Lucifer's with his head thrown back, grabbing onto it with white knuckles. His muscles were tensed and were showing his beautiful torso cut into 6 delicious pecks. Furthermore, he had his cock up to its hilt, in the Devil's mouth, who was kneeling in front of him and very much enjoying his full gob.

"De- cec- tive..." Lucifer answered, mumbling around the glorious cock in his mouth, sending shivers down the dude's body. That said man though didn't appreciate Lucifer talking and grabbed a fist full of luscious (to this point still styled) black hair and continued with what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted, he fucked the Devil's mouth like there was no tomorrow.

The first pump caught Lucifer off guard but by the second he looked up to the man attached to the very huge cock, Chloe was able to have an eyeful off by now, and smirked, well, as far as smirking goes when you have your mouth full to its brim.

He definitely caught it, though and so did Chloe. He was thoroughly enjoying this, probably as much as the guy doing the fucking.

Between thrusts, Lucifer choked out "Ish.. it.. imporcant?... I...mh...kinga...bushy...here?" and threw Chloe a wink.

Chloe's eyes couldn't possibly widen any more. Her eyebrows already shot up to her hairline, her pupils were blown, close to falling out of her eye sockets, together with the white of the eyes and funnily enough, she noticed a rush of hairs standing up all over her arms and legs and down her back. It caused a lovely little sensation in her belly and a possible pool in between her legs.

Lucifer noticed her staring and lingering and couldn't help but wonder if she was angry somehow.

But before he could choke out other words while being facefucked, Chloe decided she should start breathing again and she blinked a couple of times before she finally said "We have a case."

She turned around and pressed the elevator button for downstairs again. She couldn't wait for the elevator doors to hurry up and yet there was a funny thought inside her head that desperately wanted to catch one more glimpse at the scene behind her. She let her cop mode take over and spoke in a clear tone as she turned around quickly, just as the doors started to close "I'm waiting downstairs. Be quick!"

Now, Lucifer had no doubts she was angry. Her cop voice was back and that could only mean one thing, couldn't it? He was fucked. Well,... still being fucked. And he was not going to let this good cock go to waste. The Detective said she could wait, which, basically meant that she wasn't too scared off to just run off. _Mhhh... what does that mean? No way... Did she... Enjoy the show? After all, she did look flustered... just like when I deep throated that glass the other night... not that it compared to this magnificent example of glory._

Those thoughts passed Lucifer's mind in a matter of milliseconds and he was back at granting Ben the mouth of the Devil himself.

"Shorry, Ben... I ushually...tend...to...fulfill..deshires..." Lucifer glanced up at Ben through his eyelashes, looking exquisitely sexy while he winked at the man, who was groaning and becoming more frantic with his thrusts. Ben pulled at Lucifer's hair harder, which had the ladder moaning onto his cock. Lucifer felt Chloe's presence because that actually stung a bit, which only made it feel better. He had felt it before, when she interrupted them, it was a whole new sensation having his mouth filled and fucked like that. Any average size, with the Detective around, would probably leave his mouth sore for a little while, but Ben's size would leave his sore for the rest of the night and the day after. He was sure of that but he felt the opposite of minding. It would be a pleasant reminder.

His gag reflex on the other hand thankfully wasn't impaired by it. Must be the amount of training over the years...

Ben came bursting into Lucifer's mouth while thrusting into him twice more with long and hard strokes before coming to a halt when he had to let go of Lucifer's head and grab onto the piano for leverage.

Lucifer sucked up all he could and swallowed Ben's cum down before liking up the rest of his juices that were glistening on his shaft. Knowing how sensitive Ben's head was, he gave it soft licks left and right before he was sheathed completely in his mouth again. Then Lucifer tore his head back, closing his lips around him softly till he reached Ben's beautiful swollen, red cockhead and gave it one last lick which made Ben shudder with a mix of pain and delight. Lucifer smirked at Ben, loving the thoroughly fucked look he had going on, even though he had been the one fucked.

"I am really sorry I couldn't fulfill your deepest desire..." he winked at the man in front of him, knowing full well he basically did, just not literally.

"...Also. I really didn't want to cut this short, but work's calling... Raincheck?"

Ben just huffed out a laugh, not believing how this guy could be so put together already after having been fucked by him, without holding back. He knew he had a big dick, which to him wasn't necessarily a good thing. No, most of the time it was a bad thing, but apparently, this Lucifer guy didn't mind in the slightest and his thoughts went there, yup...right. There.

"Always man..." he smiled up at Lucifer before continuing "...Whenever you're up for it. God knows I am."

Lucifer's insides cringed a little at the mention of his father "Yes, well it's really none of his business, don't you think?" he looked at Ben questioningly, who took a moment before realizing what Lucifer was referring to "Oh, sure. I get it. Sorry" No he didn't! He just figured Lucifer was one of those people... you know, the ones of the have-a-screw-loose- variety.

Lucifer just accepted his apology and excused himself "I really must get ready, my partner is waiting for me." As he reminded Ben and himself with a huge grin on his face before he disappeared into his closet, leaving the other man standing naked in his living room, still catching his breath.

* * *

Please forgive any mistakes :) and tell me what you think :)


	15. Fuck it!

Author's Note: I'm back. So sorry for the long wait. I've got loads going on. I really hope you guys aren't too upset with me.

I wanted to address this quickly: I've had a couple of negative reviews about the last chapter and one of them said I should've given a warning. First of all, I actually think this story being rated M (plus the SMUT bit in the summary) was enough of a warning for consensual sex scenes.

Secondly, if it was because of the fact that there was another man fucking Lucifer's brains...mouth out... well, I hope that whoever is left reading this story didn't mind as I find it's quite accurate to his character ;) and accurate to this story as it's based on Lucifer and Chloe having a friends with benefits situation.

And lastly, it would've ruined the surprise I had been planning with that chapter. Even if I would've just wrote (chapter contains M/M scene).

Also. I kinda *cough* hate *cough* pierce :D so in this fic there will be no mention of him. I'm going with the female Lieutenant from season 1.

Anyway... I hope there's still some people left who enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it :))

* * *

Lucifer changed quickly into one of his 'casual' three pieces suits while his companion for... well, half the night already stepped out.

Meanwhile, Chloe stepped out of the elevator, walking over to one of the barstools, sitting down with the intention of waiting for Lucifer.

Quickly though she noticed something she must've overlooked when she was so rudely awoken by her Lieutenant. She could feel her pubic bone being slightly bruised. Especially the way she slung only one leg over the barstool, made it somewhat of a pressing matter. She smiled to herself after standing again. Thank god no one saw her basically jumping off that chair. Something inside her told her that she was fine with her soreness. More than fine actually. Sure, she'd need this weekend now more than before but she didn't mind being reminded of their hot bathroom fuck.

She hadn't had sex in years. Yes, she shouldn't feel ashamed of that. But she could've definitely gotten herself some. But in between Trixie and Dan... and Lucifer and work... everything just piled up and it's not like she was up for some one night stands with god knows who, she met on Tinder. Let's not even mention that she didn't even have the time to write back and forth, getting to know someone.

This thing she had with Lucifer now was looking more promising by the minute. Then again... should she be worried that he's sleeping around with other people that may not be...clean. _But he said he was usually always a responsible...Devil._ Chloe reminded herself.

Before her mind could wander some more, the elevator pinged and it announced that the hunk, Lucifer had in his mouth earlier was...finished off and about to pass her to exit Lux.

Ben saw Chloe as soon as the doors open and with the earlier felt adrenaline fading off now, he turned a little shy. He scratched the back of his neck while walking the corridor towards the door. You could almost call it a walk of shame, although Ben had zero fucks left in him to give ;)

He stopped in front of Chloe, not even looking at her but tilting his head up a little "Sorry...you had to see that."

Chloe was still baffled herself but felt bad for the guy. He clearly came down from his high and grew a conscience. It made her chuckle on the inside.

"I'm-" _not_ she nearly let slip past her lips "...the one who barged in. I should be sorry." _Damn it, Lucifer and his half-truths or non-lies are contagious..._ She, of course, wasn't even sorry she saw that. Actually, if she were honest, she found it quite hot. Quite...insanely hot!

Ben only nodded and quirked up his lips in a smile of gratitude before exiting Lux.

Quickly after that, Lucifer descended and fixed his cufflinks before approaching Chloe.

"Quite the surprise, Detective." And wasn't his smirk just something that she'd gladly wipe off his face.

Chloe knew that if she'd indulge into the topic, it would become very obvious for him that she actually enjoyed the show and she wouldn't live it down.

"Yes, well the Lieutenant surprised me, too when she woke me up."

Lucifer noticed the change of topic but didn't seem to mind. He'd wait for what the night still held.

He motioned for Chloe to go first and as soon as she was in front of him, he playfully smacked her right butt cheek.

Chloe yelped at the sudden contact Lucifer's hand made with her ass and turned around while walking out of the empty club. "Stop that. We're working, Lucifer." She replied in a non-playful tone.

Which didn't stop Lucifer from keeping his smirk on his face like it was a constant fixture. "Of course, Detective. I'll try to focus on work and not on you swaying your delicious behind in front of me."

Chloe just about saw Lucifer lick his lips before she turned around again, rolling her eyes while smiling happily with rosy cheeks.

It took Chloe only about 10 minutes to arrive at the crime scene, all the while listening to Lucifer's horny innuendos while definitely not getting turned on herself. She was on the job and just as there was no drinking on the job, there was also no room for sex. In any form! Although she guessed Lucifer made up one form entirely, being: sex on legs.

Just before they both exited the vehicle Chloe stopped Lucifer as she grabbed onto his jacket, making him turn to look at her with those dark brown eyes which held a burning desire in them. _Does he never stop? We're at a crime scene god damn it! _

"Uhm... I've been meaning to ask..." Chloe thought of how to word her question when in the meantime, Lucifer finished her sentence his way "...if we can try anal? Certainly, Detective. It'll be...both our pleasures." he gave her a wink and a very distracting look.

Chloe rolled her eyes while shaking her head. She had a serious question on her mind and couldn't even be distracted by his suggestion of anal play. "No, I mean... can we keep this..." she motioned with her hand in between them "...under wraps? I don't want anybody... in my business." She explained conservatively.

"Anyone else you mean?" Lucifer understood the question and he was fine with it, but didn't he just love to frustrate the woman currently holding onto his jacket?!

Chloe huffed exasperatedly "Seriously, Lucifer. I don't want anyone to know that we're..." An even if she was angry with him already, he couldn't resist "...fucking each other?" with a gleam in his eyes. Chloe just rolled her eyes but agreed "Yes." And even she couldn't hide that tiny smile that came to her lips at his childishness. He was certainly giddy, finally getting what he'd wanted from day one of them meeting each other.

Lucifer saw her ghost of a smile and his grew wider. He loved that she finally let go of her pent-up tension and that he was the reason for it.

"Don't worry, Detective. It'll be our dirty little secret for as long as you like." Oh and wasn't that a promise in itself?

* * *

"Good...night, Ella" Chloe said cheerfully... well, as cheerful as one is at a crime scene.

"Hey Chloe, Lucifer. Yeah... good night to you, too, guys."

"Lovely evening to you, too Miss Lopez."

And it was back to business. "What do we have?" Chloe asked the forensic scientist. "Meet Robbie Mathews and Rachel White. Looks like they were drugged unconscious and then someone literally smashed their chests in!" she pointed to the two dead bodies in the convertible.

Chloe inspected the bodies while asking "Do we know how they were drugged?" to which Ella answered that her best guess was that the killer used some form of anesthetic. With a shameful expression on her face, Chloe pointed out "Even crushed their ribs and their sternum..." where Lucifer jumped in to finish her sentence "and finally their hearts..."

Lucifer was back to business as well, just like he promised the Detective, that he'd 'try' and focus. "...it's not hard to figure out what the desire was here."

Chloe agreed "Well, the killer was clearly trying to send a message."

"That he couldn't stand this couple's relationship?" he asked matter of factly but rambled on with his own ideas of what could've happened "So what? we think maybe she had a jealous stalker?"

Looking over to Chloe who had her own idea "Or an angry ex?! We need to talk to anyone who had a problem with this relationship"

Suddenly Lucifer had a funny thought "Yes, maybe their spouses?" To which he earned questionable looks from both, Chloe and Ella who pushed him to explain "Yes, maybe these two had a secret sort of relationship, don't you think that could be the case, Detective?"

He shot her a wink and Chloe's eyes went big before she remembered there were other people around. She blinked quickly, making it seem like she was digesting Lucifer's idea. "Yeah, sure. Could be. Either way, we need to talk to their closest friends and family and potential haters."

* * *

The ride back to the precinct was filled with a conversation Chloe had through the car's Bluetooth with one of the officers who found out that indeed, the male had a wife which meant Lucifer was right, he was cheating on his wife with Rachel White and that the wife should be called in for questioning. The officer assured Chloe's that he'd make the call and hopefully have her at the precinct only a little after they would get in themselves.

"Looks like we have a little time to kill, Detective. Got anything in mind?"

She couldn't help but crack a shy smile. How would she be able to deal with this every day from now on? It's not like anything changed really, Lucifer wasn't even more obscene than normally. It's just that now, Chloe was the one not oppressing filthy thoughts which made her unfocused some of the time. Okay, all of their alone time.

"God, Lucifer. We're working."

"Urgh.. please refrain from doing that, Detective. It's a real mood killer. Besides, we're not actually working. We need to wait for our suspect to arrive. There's literally nothing to be done... work wise anyway." He finished with a wink and suddenly Chloe remembered a little bit of their game night where Lucifer said they'd have to change the fact that she had never had sex at work.

She ignored the first comment but was curious about whether her thoughts held any merit "Are you trying to have sex with me at work to tick a box?" she asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why, yes, of course, Detective. I think it would make a wonderful addition to your filthy fantasies...which, by the way, you still haven't told me much about. Why is that? You think you could make the Devil blush?..." his voice dropped about 2 or 3 octaves before he went on "...Oh, please do try!"

Chloe knew the shiver was coming before she felt it rush over her shoulders and down her back. Only Lucifer could make it seem normal to talk about her dirty dreams and then round a corner, lower his voice and immediately make you envision every possible, filthy scenario you could think of that involved the Devil's fingers, tongue or his well-endowed manhood.

But since they were in this together, Chloe strived for equality. At least she'd get Lucifer to feel a shiver or two himself while hopefully having to focus on something else to not show a reaction to the exciting things she'd put on his mind.

"Do you really think I couldn't make you blush? What do you think I am, Lucifer? A nun?..." This time her voice dropped lower before she finished "...Please..." leaving her sentence open for interpretation while looking at him intently through her lashes.

She could definitely see her reply plus her look was moving something inside him, possible outside of him as well, though she wasn't going to look. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not yet anyway. _Not at all! This weekend. Stop it, you pervert._ She told herself after having thought about what she could do with him before returning home. _Nothing. You're going to sleep, remember? You only had about 2 hours of that._

She bit her lip. Already not listening to her own advice again while continuing to look at the road ahead.

"You're certainly doing something to me, biting those delicious lips of yours. And funnily, I think you're well aware you are, aren't you Detective?"

It was his dangerously sexy tone, Chloe knew and it held a promise. Along the lines off 'if you think this is a game, I'm in.' or in less PG13: 'if you tease me some more, I'll make you stop this damn car and take you right there on the hood!'

Chloe's cheeks flared up at the thought. _God, how hot would that be?... probably similar to that number he did to me in the backseat...of this car._

And if Lucifer heard right, a choked off moan escaped the Detective's lip. He'd give plenty of pennies for her thoughts right now. Though he knew that asking wouldn't get him far.

"I dare you to tell me what exactly it was you were just thinking about!"

To which Chloe quickly turned around to meet his eyes. A hint of something malicious in them, otherwise full with delicious desire.

"uhmm.. nothi-.." she cut herself off. Thinking about what Lucifer's only rule was in this new relationship they started _'No lies...in fact... that is my rule, Detective. There will be no lies in this relationship."_

"...Uhhhm..." she started again and Lucifer waited patiently for her corrected reply, thinking about what he'd do to her once she doesn't go through with it.

Meanwhile, Chloe just said 'Fuck it'.

"I thought about how your tone sounded like a dangerous promise. Like if I didn't stop teasing you, as you do me, I just might add, you'd make me stop the car and have me over the hood." She managed as nonchalantly as she could muster and as fast as she could, trying not to laugh at how ridiculously hot it sounded and that that fact wasn't making her the least bit shy, especially not with the look Lucifer was shooting her, like he'd somehow deliver right this second and that thought made her cheeks flare up even more.

Lucifer himself was caught off guard that Chloe actually let him into her dirty thoughts and wasn't he sorry he asked right about now?! They were about 5 minutes from the precinct and his trousers suddenly felt an awful lot tighter than they were a couple of seconds ago.

"Look at you, Detective. Making yourself blush. You might actually have a chance." He finished with his voice getting a little husky.

To put the cherry on top, Chloe turned to Lucifer, looked him dead in the eye, parted her mouth and gave him a slow wink, thinking she'd look at least a little sexy. Little did she know that she nearly got Lucifer's pants to explode with such a seemingly tiny detail. Yet, he was again, totally caught off guard and it made him all the more hot for her. And bothered that he couldn't just have her. She made that pretty clear, although she certainly didn't mind teasing or being teased. He'd show her that sooner or later she would mind. Quite a lot.

* * *

Chloe stepped into the precinct, Lucifer behind her, for sure checking out her rear again but she didn't mind. In fact, she put a little more sway in it to distract the Devil a little more. That couldn't hurt, could it? After all, they weren't working. Not yet anyway.

She approached the officer she called on her way there and asked when about the suspect would come in and he told her that it would be about another half hour.

Chloe made it seem like she didn't notice the pointed look Lucifer was giving her on receiving the news, she just continued her walk to her desk and sat down, starting her pc to open up the new case.

Lucifer stepped behind her, slightly hovering over her stool "You heard the man. Half an hour, Detective. A lot can happen in that time."

Him and his sexy, husky voice had Chloe's juices flowing but she kept her cool and kept up the teasing "Yeah I know..." she replied in the same husky tone she had before but then dropped it, switching back to her usual one "like going over the case again so we know all the facts and don't make any mistake interrogating the wife."

An audible huff came from behind her and she knew she won that little battle.

Lucifer let himself fall into the chair across the desk but maneuvered it so he could sit next to Chloe, making it seem that for once, Lucifer was paying attention when he was just seizing every possible opportunity, where nobody was watching, to glide his fingers over the Detective's arms and legs. Basically, whatever was near and got her distracted enough to type a word wrong or have her roll her eyes. Every reaction was a win for him.

In an awfully good American accent, Lucifer suddenly spoke while coming closer to her as she just whisked her arm away, making her fingers press the wrong keys "Stop that. We're working, Chloe." He mimicked her own tone as well as the accent and on top of that, he used her first name which, just like his pet name for her got her all riled up, with the difference that her first name was a rare occurrence and it sent an extra jolt up her body.

Lucifer certainly noticed and came just a little bit closer to whisper sweet...something into her ear.

But just at that moment, the officer came over to their desk which startled Chloe a bit, though nobody who didn't know her inside out would've taken notice. "Mrs. Mathews is in the interrogation room now for you."

"Thank you." Chloe replied nicely and smiled at the officer.

"Let's go." She informed Lucifer as she got up from her seat with a heavy breath that she let out, not noticing she had held it.

"After you, my dear."

Chloe rolled her eyes, seemingly back in her element again "Is it gonna be like this from now on?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, I certainly hope so!" Lucifer leaned down to whisper it into her ear, making her freeze for a moment there before continuing in the direction of the interrogation room.

* * *

"Good night Mrs. Mathews. I'm sorry about your husband..." to which the victim's wife nodded politely and wiped the tears from her eyes for the umpteenth time that night, so Chloe continued "...and that we had to bring you in at this hour but it's really important so I hope you can answer some questions for us."

Between sighs and sobs, the wife tried to control her breathing and answered "Sure."

"We found your husband in the car with..." Chloe looked down to her file, making sure she was saying the right name. "...Miss Rachel White. Do you know her?"

Mrs. Mathews nodded and frowned and in disgust, making it obvious that she hated the woman, quite possibly because of her relationship with her own husband.

Before Chloe could ask if she indeed knew about her husband's cheating, Lucifer was being... Lucifer. "and let me guess, you knew he was cheating on you with her so you had them both brutally killed?"

"No!" the wife got louder, shocked by his accusation.

"Don't lie now." Lucifer looked her deep in the eye and apparently she was one of those 'easier' cases and didn't even need to be asked what her desire was. She spilled either way "No, I didn't kill them. Of course, I knew about the affair. It's not like either of them had enough brain cells to even try keeping it a secret. What? Like late night working hours are suddenly normal and become more frequent than ever? And by ever I mean before he met...Rachel... he never worked 'late' one day in that job."

Lucifer looked over to Chloe who shared his expression. The often understood each other in interrogations just by reading each other's expressions and just like this time, they both told the other they believed the suspect.

"If you knew your husband was cheating, why didn't you just divorce him?" Chloe had to ask this question but she also desperately wanted to know for herself what kind of reason there would be to stay married to your partner if he is cheating on.

"And lose my house? My friends? Possibly my job? No thank you! It didn't matter so much to me that he was getting... serviced somewhere else. There were way too many positive things in our relationship to count that as that big of a negative to divorce him over it. And even if you don't believe me. I did, still, love my husband.

_Strange.._

But as soon as that thought came to Chloe's mind, a second one struck at lightning speed, explaining everything. _It's L.A. afterall._

* * *

After the release of the victim's wife, Chloe and Lucifer dug into both the victim's personal data, working through possible suspects, getting a list together of people who lived in the area that had motive to kill them and who they were going to pay a visit the next day.

"Well, Rachel's ex is happily married and currently spending his honeymoon on Hawaii where he's probably getting a lovely workout right about now."

Chloe's looked over to Lucifer who was going over the ex's social media photos.

"Tell me, Detective, why aren't we so lucky? I mean there's nothing to be done anymore for today, why don't we do eachother?"

It seemed like Lucifer was beyond bored. He didn't even make an effort of disguising his suggestion as teasing which had Chloe chuckling.

"If you wanna go home Lucifer, it's fine. I'm just gonna finish this list of suspects that we need to go through tomorrow. Then I'm going home myself."

"but I don't want to go home by myself. I'm rather delighted to stay here. Just not doing paperwork."

And maybe Chloe was bored as well, and tired, also she felt a certain rush to have the man who claims to be the Devil sitting next to her in such a vulnerable moment.

"Doing me you mean?" she asked cheekily which got her a quick turn of Lucifer's head, who was already lost in that guy's social media account again but suddenly lost all interest in it. His eyes lit up instantly and his boredom was history.

"Well, that's not gonna happen today. Jeez, I mean do you ever not think about sex?" nope, not Chloe's frustrated tone, her teasing one.

"Nope. Never really. And certainly not when there's a horny Detective sitting next to me." He winked at her, slowly moving his upper body into her direction while whispering. "Because there is no way you're not."

_Shit. Can't lie. Can't lie. Can't lie..._

"Why would you think that? There's no indication that I am... " she dared a look down Lucifer's upper body only to stop where his trousers began "...unlike..."

Lucifer huffed out a laugh. _Oh, we'll see about that._

And even though Chloe didn't hear Lucifer's thought, she might as well have because the expression on his face said it all: Game on!

* * *

Yes, I'm fairly sorry it's so short. Very aware there isn't any smut but I still hope you enjoyed the teasing cause DAD knows I did writing it ;)

As I said I've got a lot on my mind right now, plus it's raging hot right now. Hehe, I'm writing this outside in my garden as it is because I couldn't cope being stuck inside so apologies if the next chapter isn't going to be for a while. Gotta enjoy the weather if I get a little free time :)

And I live to read your reviews so please, please tell me what you thought. They honestly make my day!


End file.
